<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the idiots guide to swimming by honey_sweet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127553">the idiots guide to swimming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_sweet/pseuds/honey_sweet'>honey_sweet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Competition, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, New Girl - Freeform, Series Spoilers, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, i took creative liberties with the reader character, im running out of tags here, obviously a lot of swimming, probable dancing, wholesome moments</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>76,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_sweet/pseuds/honey_sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, what the hell are you doing here? Samezuka is an all boys school!"<br/>"And? Iwatobi isn't." And with that you pushed your goggles down and dove into their indoor pool.</p><p>* A story in which you're the new girl at iwatobi. and also the newest swim club member. *<br/>following the plot of series 1 and 2 - i might follow up to season 3 if im reallllly into this idea, but who knows? i've never finished writing a story with more than one chapter in my life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsuoka Rin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. family sticks together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im english and im still on my summer holidays so im bored and rewatching anime from several years ago has ruined my mind because now the policeman dance from eternal summer is living rent free in my mind and i have no way to control it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Airport security was somewhat tedious, and exceptionally overwhelming. For someone who'd lived their childhood in rural Ireland, the bustle of Tokyo International Airport was a large step up from the likes of Dublin or short trips over to England to visit extended family. People rushed in all directions - towards departing gates, away from arrivals, around the baggage claim, through secrity. You stood there, somewhat entranced by how effortlessly some people made travelling.</p><p>Your mother lead the way through towards baggage claim and you followed, trudging on jetlagged feet. Japan was nine whole hours ahead of your usual English and Irish time, and it was certainly jarring to board a plane and somehow mess with the fabric of time before you even arrived.</p><p>Your mother was the one to traverse this whole airport situation the best. Your father had grown up in a small fishing town called Iwatobi and had moved to America as an adult in order to work. He'd met your mother - a loud and boisterous Irishwoman - and they'd gone back to Ireland together. He'd passed away a few years ago, a heart attack seemingly out of nowhere, but you knew he'd been sick for a while before that. That was all you'd known for the first 17 years of your life. Grey and rainy British Isles, hard weather, and even harder people. But it was home and, no offence to your mother, you didn't think that you'd end up getting along all too well on the other side of the world, no matter how long your father lived here as a child.</p><p>After claiming luggage, it was time for a second journey. The train station was also equally as loud and disasterous as the airport, tangles of languages in the air and bodies moving between the noise to their destination. The train was less crowded than the airport by a mile, clearly not many people were travelling to the small Iwatobi town. You were immigrating from Ireland - a move that had been many years in the making according to your mother - at the age of 17 and in the middle of your studying. It made sense somewhat, you'd be just about to start 6th form in Ireland and moving to Japan where the school system is slightly different, you'd be back to being a technical highschool student. You stayed quiet on the train, just watching as the countryside shot by. You knew your dad had struggled in Ireland, just getting over the cultural barriers was difficult for him. But you were still somewhat disgruntled that you had to completely pack up your friendships, swimming team and 6th form education to move to the other side of the world for that. You figured this was your mother's way of dealing with her grief of losing him, wanting to stay closer to the place he came from in some sort of vain attempt to not lose him. And so she moved you to the other side of the world.</p><p>You didnt think it was particularly fair, but this was family. And family sticks together.</p><p>***</p><p>The ceiling of your bedroom was imprinted behind your eyelids. You'd sprawled out onto the bare single bed against the wall, throwing down your luggage and traversing the boxes of posessions that had been moved overseas during the course of the last several months since the move was announced to you. Everything in the room was bare, unpersonalised. The desk was bare, the walls were plain, the shelves and drawers empty. There was nothing that even suggested that the room had been lived in for several years. It had though, you did at least know that. The previous owner was another  widow with two children who decided she didn't like the house without her husband and wanted to be in a city for her children's future. Your mother had met her to purchase the house. She said she was nice enough. They must have bonded over the obvious pain they both shared. Your old house had also been sold, so there was no going back now even if you wanted to.</p><p>You knew you only had the weekend before you were supposed to start at the local high school in Iwatobi so you'd have to unpack soon and go collect your uniform in the morning. There was no energy in your body though, nothing to motivate you to get your clothes and fold them into the drawers or place books on your shelves. You were simply too tired, so you instead lay there staring at your ceiling and the lightshade swaying in the breeze from your open window.</p><p>You weren't worried about not understanding anybody, from a young age you'd been taught to write kanji and speak fluently thanks to yor father. You knew some slight Gaelic from your mother, but there were only a few villages in Ireland still fluently speaking rich Gaelic so it wasn't as vital as a child to teach you that on top of English and Japanese. The real worry? You would have to give up your swimming career and instead all your training would go to waste. You'd been getting good at butterfly after branching out from breaststoke and now all your work was for naught. The swimming pool in the town was closed and there were signs up for demolition when you had walked past on your way to your new house. It was the universe's way of kicking you when you were already down, you thought.</p><p>Rather than put any bedding down, you intended to succumb to the jetlag and fell asleep with the mid-afternoon sunlight fading through the thin blinds across the curtains. That was not to be the case however, as there was suddenly a gentle knocking at the front door.</p><p>You heard your mother open the door, letting whoever knocked come inside. You frowned. Your mother had told you she didn't know anybody that lived in the town, so how there were already guests inside after you just arriving was somewhat confusing to you. You headed down the stairs carefully, sliding your hand down the bannister as you did so.</p><p>At the bottom, taking their shoes off, was a man and a woman, both with olive-brown hair and neatly wrapped bento boxes in their hands.</p><p>''Here she is! This is my daughter," Your mother introduced you, gesturing to you as you finished coming down the last of the stairs. You raised a hand and nodded.</p><p>The man looked slightly confused for a moment, then half bowed at you as he stood a few feet away.</p><p>"Oh. Oh I forgot-" You stammer as you half bow back at him with your palms pressed together. "I'm sorry. Not used to this."</p><p>"Your Japanese is very fluent, I'm impressed!" Cooed the woman in the doorway.</p><p>"Thank you - My father taught me as a child."</p><p>"I'm sure he is very proud of you."</p><p>You went silent for a moment in shock. It had been years since you'd met someone who didn't know about your father.</p><p>"Yes, yes he is." You eventually force out with a smile. You follow them into the living room where your mother had already been moving furniture around. Your house was a hodge-podge of modern and traditional styles in one house. The house itself was traditionally built, as was the rest of the town, but your futniture such as the bed and sofa was a step away from the futon and sitting places around the low floor tables. It comforted you that the inside was closer to your old home. It gave you something to hold onto. You followed the guests into the room and sat on the small green loveseat opposite the coffee table. Directly across from you, the guests sat down too. Your mother thanked them for the bento boxes they'd brought as a housewarming gift and went to make tea.</p><p>"It was very nice of you to come bring us food." You say in a forced and overly polite manner, beginning to cringe at the awkward silence.</p><p>"We wanted to welcome you to the neighbourhood. My name is Mrs. Tachibana, and this is my son, Makoto." She smied warmly at you as your mother came back with a tray of tea.</p><p>"Nice to meet you, both of you." You introduced yourself and shook the large, steady hand of Makoto.</p><p>"So, will you be going to Iwatobi high this year?" Makoto asked.</p><p>"Uh, well yes. I'll be starting on Monday."</p><p>"Oh! Makoto you go to Iwatobi high. Will you be in the same classes?" His mother asked warmly.</p><p>"I don't know. I got an email about my classes and I'm in second year.... I think with.... Amakata?" You tried your best to remember the details from the email from the school, but the lack of sleep and disasterous time zone jumps had your memory all over the place.</p><p>Makoto nodded. "I'm with Miss Amakata too, I can show you around on Monday."</p><p>"That would be wonderful, Makoto. I need to go collect my uniform tomorrow morning actually so I'm prepared."</p><p>Your body decided that was all the conversation it could handle and you slowly started to drift away from the conversation, occastionally sipping your tea or nodding at the conversation. After a short while Makoto and his mother left once more. It was early evening and you realised you'd probably been awake for longer than a day already. Your mother was finally beginning to show signs of the jetlag hitting her and you both decided to eat the bento from the Tachibana's and you headed to bed early, finally letting your body collapse on your (still) unmade bed.</p><p>***</p><p>By the time it was Monday morning, you were starting to get the hang of your sleep. It wasn't great still but at least you were waking up before midday. You had high hopes for showing up to classes on time. Not having anything else to do over the weekend, you'd spent some time moving clothes out of your suitcase and beginning to put your personal belongings on shelves drawers and your desk. You finally made your bed after your mother began insisting.</p><p>You'd attempted to discover what the town was like, but without anybody to show you, you decided to not stray too far and get lost without knowing your way back easily. You refused to let your first impression in the town to be losing your way and needing to be pointed back to your own house on your second day. So you'd resigned yourself to unpacking against your hopes. You didn't try the swimming pool. You didn't want your hopes destroying even more than they already were.</p><p>Come Monday morning, your mother had kissed you goodbye at the doorway and you had grumbled. You'd gone your separate ways. You to your first day of school, and her to the first day of her new job. Your new lives really had started now, no matter if you liked it or not.</p><p>Once you reached your second year class, you discovered Makoto was, in fact, correct. You were both in the same class, just a few seats across from him. Before you'd been able to even sit down though, Miss Amakata had struggled to translate your Irish name into the Kanji so you'd written it on the chalkboard for her in Katakana instead and been made to stand next to it while introducing yourself.</p><p>"Hello everybody. I've just moved over here from Ireland." You didn't know what else to say, so Amakata prompted you to tell people what you liked.</p><p>"I enjoy competetive swimming." You cringed. It was the most interesting thing you could come up with on the spot. You bowed and shuffled to your seat, filled with shame and embarrassment. There was then a welcome ceremony you were obligated to attend and your classes consisted of explaining the term times and the obligation to join a club at the high school. You frowned when there was no 'swim club' listed, but decided instead to not sign up just yet. You had until the start of next week anyway to sign up for a club of some kind. You'd be fine. Or so you hoped.</p><p>***</p><p>On your second day, you were slightly thankful that the shame of your introduction from yesterday was nowhere near as bad as the introduction a certain Haruka Nanase had recieved. He'd been mistaken for a girl. You were glad the embarrassment wasn't worse for you.</p><p>Come lunchtime, Makoto had invited you to the roof again to eat lunch together. Haruka was exceptionally quiet, he only ever said a few words. He was extremely vocal about you <em>not</em> calling him Haruka and instead calling him Haru. That was the only thing he was wildly talkative about. While the three of you were walking down the stairs together, a small boy wearing a red first year tie came racing inside shouting and yelling.</p><p>"Haruka! Makoto!" He yelled, out of breath. The boy was slim and had bright blonde hair tinged with auburn in places. He was wide eyed in shock and chest heaving from running.</p><p>"It's been a long time huh? Guess who finally made it?" He pointed to himseld proudly, smiling wide up the stairs at you.</p><p>"Hey he just-" Started Makoto</p><p>"Called me Haruka."</p><p>"Wait, Nagisa?" The two of your classmates shouted in unison.</p><p>The three of you headed up to the roof together, and you sat with them to eat your own lunch. The blonde boy, Nagisa, was excitedly talking about how long it had been since he'd seen Haru and Makoto. They were busy reminiscing about their old swim club when you interjected:</p><p>"You guys have a swim club?" You were incredulous, you were finally within reach of being able to take part in a swim club once more.</p><p>"Well, not aymore. Our old place is getting torn down."</p><p>You visibly deflated. "Oh, I see."</p><p>"Yeah that's right, you introduced yourself with how you swim competetively yesterday didn't you?" Makoto asked, bringing you into the conversation.</p><p>"Wait you swim too?" Nagisa was elated, smiling widely. He asked for your name, which he had trouble pronouncing at first.</p><p>"That's a weird name. Are you new here?"</p><p>"Yeah, me and my mother just moved here from Ireland."</p><p>"That's awesome! Where in Ireland are you from?"</p><p>"Oh it's a small town I really don't think you'd know it." You laughed.</p><p>"No go on. Let me guess... is it Dublin? Limerick?"</p><p>"No, I'm from a town called Ferbane in Offaly. It's a small town in the middle of nowhere really."</p><p>"Oh... I don't know where that is." Nagisa sighed.</p><p>"She did warn you," Laughed Makoto.</p><p>"Anyway - you swim right? Where do you and Haru swim?" Nagisa's infectious good mood bounced back immediately.</p><p>"Well, we don't actually swim competetively anymore. The pool never gets used here, there's no swim team." Makoto admitted nervously.</p><p>"What? You're kidding right?" Nagisa was deflated once more. "Do you have any idea how long I've been looking forward to enrolling at Iwatobi so we could swim together?"</p><p>"I don't know what to tell you Nagisa, things change. We aren't kids anymore." Haru deadpanned. <em>Bit harsh there, Haru,</em> you thought. Nagisa instantly sprung into action.</p><p>"We should start a hot springs club then! You'd love that!"</p><p>"No."</p><p>While Haru and Nagisa were busy arguing about starting a hot springs club, Makoto was looking confused at a girl across the roof eating with her friend. She was staring at him, her long maroon hair tied back. <em>Makoto must be popular with the ladies</em>, you thought, resting your chin on your hand as you ate.</p><p>As lunch was ending, Nagisa proposed a plan to sneak into their old swim club at night. Makoto made an offhand comment about digging something up and you decided you didn't want to know what literal corpse they were probably digging up from their childhood swim club. You stayed quet.</p><p>Haru seemed exceptionally against the idea until Makoto suggested the idea of access to an indoor pool. You stayed quiet and said nothing about it afterwards.</p><p>You walked home with all the boys, Makoto and Haru lived nearby and Nagisa was tagging along to Haru's before they went on their (as you had dubbed it) corpse digging session.</p><p>You, however, went to your own home and waved them off. You'd only met Haru and Nagisa that day so you decided it wasn't best to interfere. Sleep was the top of your agenda after you ate food with your mum and talked about your first day. Since it was only the first day, you had no homework, so you unpacked the last of your stuff and slumped down onto your bed in your pyjamas, ready to sleep as soon as you hit the pillow.</p><p>***</p><p>"So you got told off for trespassing?" You were shocked.</p><p>"Kind of..." Trailed off Nagisa awkwardly.</p><p>"And you were challenged to a race by-"</p><p>"Rin Matsuoka. A guy we went to middle school with. He left to live in Australia to be an olympic swimmer."</p><p>"Okay forgive me I'm not following. Why would he challenge him to a race?"</p><p>"There's a lot of history there." Makoto sighed. You raised an eyebrow but didn't push any further.</p><p>"And Haru just went home already?"</p><p>"Yeah he left earier."</p><p>"Seems I really did miss all the fun." You sighed as you walked alongside Makoto and Nagisa. You were heading to your house and they were going to see Haru. The beachfront was rippling with crashing waves brought in by the harsh sea wind. Everything was starting to be cast in an orange glow as the sun reflected off the ocean and bounced around the town with an etheral sunset glow.</p><p>When you reached your house you decided you might as well pay Haru a quick visit before going back yourself. As the three of you arrived, the same girl with the maroon hair was standing in front of Haru's house, presumably knocking on the door to see him. You found yourself sat on a hill under a wooden gazebo overlooking the ocean as Nagisa continued to insist that Gou's name was in fact pronounced 'Gou'. Much like Haru and Haruka, Gou was not pleased with it not being pronounced Kou as she liked. Very confusing with their names these bunch.</p><p>"So what were you doing at Haru's place?" Asked Makoto to try take away from the non-stop arguing about Kou vs. Gou.</p><p>"Well I was actually going to ask him something about my brother."</p><p>"Who's your brother?" You asked. She eyed you suspiciously.</p><p>"....Rin Matsuoka. And you are?"</p><p>You told her your name.</p><p>"That doesn't sound Japanese." She was still suspicious.</p><p>"It's not. I'm Irish. I just moved here."</p><p>"That's why your accent is weird!" Gou shouted. You raised an eyebrow at her and leaned back where you were sat.</p><p>"My accent isn't even that strong. It's stronger when I speak Irish."</p><p>"Speak some Irish for me!" She cheered. Nagisa seemed enthused by the additional excitement.</p><p>"Don't you think we're getting a little off track here?" You ask. You were silent while Gou started talking about her brother.</p><p>"He's came back from Australia last month. He goes to Samezuka. It's a boarding school so he's not technically been <em>home</em> home, but I was wondering if anybody had heard from him."</p><p>***</p><p>"Do you guys get some kind of thrill from being caught trespassing?" You were incredulous as you walked along the shorefront with Makoto and Haru on your way into school. Makoto was giving you the details of what had happened after you'd gone home and the boys had once more tried to find this Rin character.</p><p>"It was Nagisa's idea again." Makoto sighed. You didn't believe that Haru wasn't the one pushing to go for the indoor pool opportunity. </p><p>"So what happened? Did you actually find Rin or just break in for a skinny dip?"</p><p>Makoto's face reddened. Seems like they had indeed skinny dipped.</p><p>"Uh - Rin and Haru raced." Makoto quietened himself as Haru walked further infront of the two of you. "Haru lost." He sighed, looking at the back of his friend walking a few paces ahead of him.</p><p>You hummed, without seeing either of them swim you have no way of knowing what to expect anyway. You decided to not comment on it just yet, but appeared empathetic to your new friend nonetheless.</p><p>***</p><p>Haru had once again left early, apparently not intimidated by the prospect of being caught playing truant. Makoto and Nagisa were standing in the corridor with you, deflated after being reprimanded for (once again) trespassing. Gou approached as you three stood there watching Haru walk home before it was even lunchtime.</p><p>"So did you get to see my brother?" She asked. You sighed, this was apparently a recurring theme with these guys.</p><p>"Yeah - about that. He was a complete jerk! He just challenged Haru to a race without even ackowledging Mako and I were there." Nagisa whined.</p><p>"You didn't go with them?" Gou asked, looking at you.</p><p>"I showed up here on Friday, I don't know who your brother even is." She hummed at your response. Maybe that was a bit harsh. Her brother was ignoring her texts, calls and emails apparently. You supposed that she was looking for all the help she could get in order to get back into contact with her brother, it wasn't her fault if she was being nosy about it, considering.</p><p>"What about you, Gou? Had any luck talking to him?" Makoto asked.</p><p>"No, that's the thing," She began, turning her head to look out of the window. "I was hoping seeing you guys would get him to open up about what happened in Australia." <em>What the hell is with these guys and their cryptic conversations? </em></p><p>"I have a great idea!" Yelled Nagisa. The three of you turned to look at him with a prompting expression.</p><p>"We should start a swim club here at school! We'll be on the same circuit as Rin!"</p><p>"That's a bit of a random reason to start a swim club." You raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"But it'll be fun too! And you'll finally get to be back on a swim team! C'mon I know you said you swim competetively...." Nagisa really had his heart set on this idea now.</p><p>"I don't think Haru will be up for that..." Sighed Makoto.</p><p>***</p><p>Gou was sat on the floor of Haru's living room. From the expression on her face you were certain she was starstruck by shirtless Haru. You had to admit, you were also somewhat impressed, but after spending years in swimming clubs in Ireland the idea of topless men wasn't as impressive to you as it clearly was to Gou.</p><p>Haru had, despite previous assumptions, actually agreed to start a swim club. Makoto seemed unsure, reminding Haru of the amount of work it would need, but Haru went to grilling mackerel and saying he was fine with 'whatever'.</p><p>Nagisa introduced Haru to Gou, as they hadn't actually met yesterday. Her current levels of starstruck increased about tenfold when he pronounced her name 'Kou' and she went all starry eyed.</p><p>"I'm sorry about what my brother said yesterday..."</p><p>"No worries." He went back into the kitchen, still wearing his swimsuit.</p><p>Gou picked up a photo that was laid on the floor next to her. A dulled trophy that was clearly several years old was stood next to it.</p><p>"Oh yeah- Rin sort of gave that back to us the other day when we saw him."</p><p>It was a photo of four young boys in front of an indoor pool. They all had medals hanging around their necks and a boy with maroon hair was smiling widely, holding the same trophy.</p><p>"That's your brother?" You asked Gou. She nodded.</p><p>"You look just like him. How old is that photo?" You laugh, looking at a young version of Haru sullenly looking away from the camera while Makoto, Nagisa and Rin smiled.</p><p>"That was from back in middle school. We swam a relay together the day before Rin left for Australia." Makoto explained, but you realised something didn't quite add up.</p><p>"But- you seemed like you were friends. Why the hell would he challenge Haru to a race so suddenly and act like a jerk to you?"</p><p>"I don't know. Maybe something happened in Australia." Makoto sighed. You frowned.</p><p>***</p><p>"Alright, here's the deal! Since everyone is on board I got us a club application!" Nagisa cheered. You were all sat on the roof eating lunch together again. For once, Haru didn't leave early and go home. You chewed on your food as Nagisa talked about the club application.</p><p>"Right, so. The main purpose of this club is to train our minds and bodies. Improving our educational experiences through recreational swimming!" <em>His cheery mood was infectious,</em> you thought.</p><p>"You really know how to market an idea." Makoto intoned.</p><p>"We'll be the founding members. Mako will be team captain, Haru will be vice-capitain and I'll be the treasurer."</p><p>"Oh that's fine I didn't want a job anyway." You remarked.</p><p>"Oh. You can be club manager?" Suggested Nagisa.</p><p>You laughed, "No, I'm only joking. I'm just here to swim." You popped more food in your mouth and smiled as Nagisa continued.</p><p>"Now we just need a faculty advisor."</p><p>***</p><p>Nagisa's idea to ask Miss Amakata to be the faculty advisor was, in your eyes, hilarious. He'd heard a rumour about her working for a 'swimwear designer' and you'd immediately started laughing. You knew exactly where that was going, but in the interest of protecting your fellow females, you said nothing about Miss Amakata's old 'swimwear manafacturing'. Oh, poor innocent Nagisa. You didn't want to be the one to tell him, and the other boys either didn't catch on or didn't seem to care.</p><p>To their credit though, Nagisa and Makoto had actually convinced Miss Amakata to become the faculty advisor. You reckoned she just didn't want to admit what her previous swimwear job was, but at least you finally had a faculty advisor now. According to Nagisa that meant the application for the club charter was moving ahead.</p><p>The only catch? The price of admission was to make the pool usable again.</p><p>It was in horrific shape. The outdoor pool was disgustingly overgrown. There were cracks in the tiling and algae growing on the empty pool floor. Leaves and weeds were sedimented into the bottom of the pool like some prehistoric mulch and the sides of the pool were no better. You dreaded to think about the state of the clubroom, but you were taking it one challenge at a time.</p><p>The four of you stayed behind after school that day to pull the weeds from the pool and surprisingly, laid back Haruka was the hardest working of all of you.</p><p>"Why are you sweating so much? It isn't even that warm," Nagisa asked, sliding next to you while you both pulled weeds from the tiles. You'd discarded your blazer and had been crouched in your shirt and skirt, neck tie loosened in the heat.</p><p>"Nagisa, in Ireland we consider it a heatwave if it gets above twelve degrees for more than two days. I'm not used to even slightly warmer weather like this. I'll probably be sunburnt by this time tomorrow." You laughed, wiping your forehead with the back of your hand and continuing to pull small plants from the cracks. Nagisa looked at you and laughed too, bumping his shoulder with yours and continued working on the clean-up. Makoto and Haru were on the other end of the pool, working to meet you and Nagisa in the middle.</p><p>The next day, once the weekend had come round, Miss Amakata drove the four of you to a nearby hardware store. Being the only girl, you had the luxury of having the passenger seat while the three boys had to cram into the squashed back seat together. You laughed, peering back at them in the rear-view mirror to see them cramped shoulder to shoulder like sardines in their tin.</p><p>You bought filler for the tiles and more paint to cover the faded blue that used to be there. Nagisa was the most focused for once, flipping through catalogues and manuals to find the best pool paint and brushes to get the job done. The biggest issue you had was restraining Haru from climbing into the display fishtanks in just his swimsuit. Makoto was from then on issued the title of 'Haru keeper' and had to make sure no more public stripping occurred.</p><p>Once you were back at school again on Monday (after spending your weekend catching up on sleep and homework from your several swim club related excursions) the boys set to making posters for the swim club. Haru was almost kidnapped by the art club after his hyper-dramatic rendition of what appeared to be cherubs and had very little to do with swimming. The closest tie you had was that the dudes were also topless. Makoto was being quite lax in his 'Haru keeping' duties, in your opinion.</p><p>Deciding that you were going to spend your lunchtime relaxing and eating on the roof as usual, you and Makoto made your way up there together. Haru was nowhere to be found. Man, Mako is a terrible watcher for Haru. You two peered off the roof and noticed Haru was in the pool below, scrubbing the interior out. You'd filled the cracks earlier that day and just needed to clean before painting. Haru was one step ahead though, and was already in there with a brush and a hose.</p><p>"I'll commend him on the dedication but I'm going to eat my lunch and come help out later," You sighed, sitting down on the roof to eat.</p><p>***</p><p>At the end of the day, you once more stayed behind to finish off the pool. Miss Amakata was sat under a parasol overseeing the work. Nagisa complained she wasn't helping. Gou arrived with food and gaped at the sight of the pool. You all came for a break, and you sat on the edge of the pool, frowning at the blue paint covering your hands.</p><p>"I have some bad news I'm afraid," Began Miss Amakata. You groaned, not in the mood for more bad news about the swim club.</p><p>"Since the faculty are having concerns about the swim club being mixed gender, you'll need a fourth male member to be considered a club. Since Gou is the manager and not swimming, that's not an issue. But for male and female swimmers? That's a whole other story. Until I can get the rules changed about female members swimming, that is." You flopped back onto the newly cleaned tiles, arms spread out beside you.</p><p>"But that's stupid!" Nagisa whined.</p><p>"I don't make the rules I'm afraid. Until I can have a meeting with the club committee and change the rules regarding female members of a swim club, you need a fourth male swimming member. There are concerns about female and male students swimming together."</p><p>You grunted and folded your arms across your chest indignantly. "Nagisa is right. That fucking blows." You mumbled.</p><p>"Language!" Reprimanded Miss Amakata. "I'm working on it. I don't agree with it either. Us women are equally entitled to sporting rights as men! This is the twenty-first century, after all."  She smiled at you, and you tried to share her confidence.</p><p>"I'll find us a new member, no problem!" Called Nagisa, balling his hands into fists in determination.</p><p>"But when the pool opens I'll be able to swim, right? And I can be at practices?" You asked. Miss Amakata nodded, determined to get you into the club you'd been looking for this entire time.</p><p>***</p><p>"Congratulations on the swim club being approved! Although it's still too cold to swim, we filled the pool as a test run. Once we throw these in, we're good to go!" Miss Amakata smiled. You and the boys, Amakata and Gou were gathered in a small circle with a drink in your hand.</p><p>You knocked your glasses together and cheered for the club.</p><p>"Hey, what do you say in Ireland?" Nagisa asked you, holding his cup up still.</p><p>"<span class="ILfuVd"><span class="hgKElc">Sláinte," You smiled at him, tapping your cups together. He was thrilled by it, but couldn't pronounce it properly so you slowed it down for him.</span></span></p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">"Slawwwn-cha!" He grinned at you. You laughed. </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">"Close enough, sláinte agatsa," You followed with the traditional response, taking a sip from your cup. Nagisa continued to mumble 'sláinte' over and over trying to get the pronunciation right. </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">After throwing the chlorine tablets into the water, Haru's eyes sparkled and he launched himself into the water after promptly stripping down to his swimsuit. </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">Well, you weren't surprised. It seemed like a fitting way to christen the pool.</span> </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. drowning not recommended</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im on a mission to do like two episodes as one huge ass chapter so you have no choice. you're stuck with this. i've started now and im determined this will be the first story that i ACTUALLY finish.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Predictably, even though Haru would never have listened, he got a cold from swimming in the freezing outdoor pool. Were you surprised? No. Haru would've swam in that pool if it was watered down sewer run-off if it meant he could swim. Were you impressed that he was now sneezing all over you? Of course not. When he sneezed, he always said: "My grandma would say it's because someone is talking about me."</p><p>It wasn't. He was clearly sick. And you weren't happy about the idea of also being sick because of him. But, you, Makoto and Nagisa had all visited him after school to check up on him.</p><p>"Guys! Guess what I just heard from Gou!" Nagisa yelled. Without actually waiting for anybody to take a guess, he declared: "Rin's signed up for the Samezuka swim team!"</p><p>"But since he's on a team now there's a chance we'd see him at a tournament." Makoto thought, tapping his chin with his index finger.</p><p>"Then let's sign up for one! We'd absolutely dominate the relays!" Nagisa pumped his fist in excitement.</p><p>"How will you guys even do a relay with three members?" You asked, looking up from the essay you'd been working on for one of your classes.</p><p>"You can swim with us, silly!" Exclaimed Nagisa. "What stroke do you do?"</p><p>"Butterfly and breaststroke...."</p><p>"You should do butterfly then! Mako will do backstroke, I'll do breaststroke and of course Haruka will do freestyle." Nagisa waved his arms around copying the strokes as he named them.</p><p>"I told you not to call me Haruka. And I'm not swimming a relay."</p><p>"Awe, c'mon Haru! Don't you swim relays anymore? Tell me that's not true." Nagisa was trying hell or high water to get the club to swim a relay together.</p><p>"I only swim free-" Haru wass cut off by his own sneezing.</p><p>"Okay, that sounds really fun and all, Nagisa. But you forget that I can't swim on the relay with you. It would be a men's relay.... and I'm not a man." You added.</p><p>"Oh, yeah." The blonde boy said, defeated.</p><p>Makoto laughed. "We can still enter a competition and swim individual races." You nodded and returned to writing your essay for tomorrow.</p><p>***</p><p>You were sat in the library in a free lesson getting frustrated over your maths work when a boy with red glasses took a seat at the table across from you. He placed his bag down and was busy reading through a book on track and field techniques, taking studious notes and making calculations in a feverish manner.</p><p>You rested your forehead in the palm of your hand, sighing as the numbers wouldn't make any sense to you. <em>It was easier learning a whole other language,</em> you thought.</p><p>"Excuse me? Are you busy?" You eventually asked quietly, biting your lip in shame.</p><p>"Slightly. I'm memorising theory for track and field practice."</p><p>"Oh, are you part of the track team?" You asked. He nodded.</p><p>"I hate to be a bother, but - I really can't get a hang of this maths. If you help me I'd be happy to help test you on your theory stuff?"</p><p>He seemed to think it over for a moment, adjusting his bright red glasses and eventually shuffling over to your side of the table. You introduced yourself. Like everyone else had, he commented on your name sounding foreign. You told him it was. Explaining where you were from was getting really tiring recently.</p><p>"Ah! The emerald Isle! How beautiful. Poetic, really. The jewel of the ocean." He gushed, hearing of your Irish descent.</p><p>"I wouldn't go that far," You laughed.</p><p>"Rei Ryuugazaki, first year. Nice to meet you. Now, what are you struggling with?"</p><p>You spent the final hour before lessons were over going through your maths work (at an astonishing rate) and then you tested him on his memory on track and field theory. You were grappling with the embarrassment of the first year boy having to help you out with your maths work, but figured you'd embarrassed yourself enough in your life to be able to get over it eventually.</p><p>Just after the final bell rang, Nagisa rushed in to see you. You waved him over as you put your things back in your bag.</p><p>"Hey! Rei! Want to join the swim club?" Nagisa asked.</p><p>"I told you this morning, I'm already going to track and field club, now leave me alone!" Rei seemed irritated. Nagisa must have <em>really</em> been bugging him about it.</p><p>"But we're both in the swim team! Why don't you join us?" Nagisa asked, throwing an arm around your shoulder and smiling widely.</p><p>"Thank you for your help Rei, I'm sorry if Nagisa is bothering you." You laughed and picked your bag up.</p><p>"Not a problem." You put a hand on Nagisa's shoulder and walked out with him to meet Mako and Haru who were most likely at the clubroom with Gou.</p><p>You were right, as you headed inside you two found Gou showing Haru and Makoto a flyer for indoor pool training over the off-season. Haru's eyes were, as usual, shining with the thought of being able to swim all year round. Makoto seemed unsure about the cost of it though, and unfortunately you had to agree. It would be pricey, and with there not being many members it would be split between an even smaller amount of people. You might have been terrible at math but you still knew that it would work out to be quite expensive to train indoors through the full off season.</p><p>***</p><p>"So you're saying if we rank up some accomplishments, we'll get more funding?" Gou asked.</p><p>"Yes. You're a relatively new club so in order to get the kind of funding you'd need for indoor training you'd have to have some form of track record," Miss Amakata confirmed.</p><p>She began to reel off one of her many sayings, but was interrupted by Makoto asking if placing in a summer tournament would be enough. It would be, and Haru shot out of the room looking for the final male swimmer they needed in order to get the club officially running and placing at tournaments. <em>Oh man,</em> you thought. <em>This will be fun.</em></p><p>He rushed up to a pair of students in the corridor, violently swung the Iwatobi mascot in front of them and demanded they joined the swim club. Regardless to say, it clearly didn't work.</p><p>Nagisa dragged us all out to the track and field meeting, insisting we go convince Rei to join the swim club. Gou was fawning over his biceps as he picked up a pole before vaulting. Nagisa insisted that he <em>must</em> join the club because of his girly sounding name.</p><p>"He has amazing form in the pole vault."</p><p>"Yeah and the form of his biceps is also amazing!" Sighed Gou.</p><p>"Is that really all you think about?" Sighed Makoto.</p><p>***</p><p>As the sun was setting, you decided you'd better be staying in shape if the swim club was starting signing up for tournaments. You walked down to the beach, did some light cardio and stretched before taking off on a run along the coastline. You ran from one end of the town to the other, passing Iwatobi high and all the way back. It was refreshing getting exercise and feeling like you were back to training like you did at home. Your legs angrily burned when you arrived back home, only to find Nagisa had been sending you sad messages about how he couldn't convince Rei to join the swim team.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>To: Nagisa -</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, we can always find someone else to join :)</em>
</p><p>You hoped your reply was enough to lift his spirits, but frankly, you felt disgusting after your run. You headed to shower and passed out without even drying your hair, realising you may have overdone the running slightly for your first time back at it. But, you wanted to stay in shape. Especially if there was the chance of getting back into competing.</p><p>***</p><p>"It's like he hates the water!" Whined Nagisa as you walked into your classroom.</p><p>"Who hates the water?" You ask, dropping into your desk near where the boys were talking.</p><p>"Rei - he refuses to join the swim club."</p><p>"I thought I told you last night Nagisa, we can always find someone else."</p><p>"Yeah, but. It's his girly sounding name! We need that on our team."</p><p>You laughed and shook your head, not understanding what goes through Nagisa's head sometimes. He then went onto ranting about how Miss Amakata should strip down in order to attract new members. You and Makoto continued to protest about how terrible that idea was. Haru tried writing it down on the ideas list, and Nagisa kept talking about people being able to strip.</p><p>"You know I can hear you right?" Asked Miss Amakata.</p><p>You had nothing to do with that.</p><p>***</p><p>"Good news everybody! I managed to secure a joint practice with the Samezuka swim club!" Gou was beyond excited about our first training session. You guessed it was to do with the fact the all-boy swim team would be parading around shirtless but you decided it was best to not get her talking about it.</p><p>"Wait? For real?" Grinned Nagisa.</p><p>"How did you convince Rin to go along with this?" Asked Makoto, incredulous.</p><p>"It's not that shocking he didn't want to listen to his little sister, so I went above his head and talked straight to the team captain."</p><p>"You're an amazing manager, Gou!"</p><p>"The name is Kou. But, we still need a fourth male swimmer in order for us to be considered a team and be able to go into a joint practice with them." The mood was somewhat deflated at the news, you were basically back to square one.</p><p>"So basically we have to find a new member before we go to practice later? This is an amazing opportunity, Gou did some serious flirting to get us this chance!" Nagisa really didn't have much of a verbal filter sometimes.</p><p>"I was not flirting!" Gou protested. You and Makoto laughed, but as per usual, Haru was stone faced. Probably thinking about the indoor pool.</p><p>***</p><p>You had just arrived at school with Haru and Makoto, only to find Nagisa wearing a tracksuit and doubled over outside the gates. He was panting heavily.</p><p>"Did you miss the train?" Asked Haru.</p><p>"I ran.... with Rei...."</p><p>Just on cue, Rei approached also wearing his running gear. "Should I assume you're his little buddy Haru?"</p><p>"No you shouldn't - because I'm not anybody's 'little buddy'," Haru said back with slight annoyance.</p><p>"Well, if you're interested, I'll join your club as a trial member for your joint practice." Nagisa's eyes brightened and you and Makoto smiled at each other.</p><p>"But- on one condition. I will not be doing any swimming."</p><p>***</p><p>"Indoor pools are so cool!" Gushed Nagisa. Gou was too busy gasping and going starry eyed in the sea of male muscles around her. You'd gone to ask one of the Samezuka boys to show you where the bathrooms were. You knew it was an all boy school, so the chances of there being a female changing room for you were quite literally zero.</p><p>"Aiichiro Nitori, nice to meet you!" He greeted. "Are you with Iwatobi swim club?" He was short, with precisely trimmed grey hair and a timid smile. He seemed like he was so focused on following authority as he was being way too formal for your liking - just because you were a second year student. You introduced yourself.</p><p>"Oh wow, that's an interesting name! Where are you from?" He asked as he walked you down to the toilets near the pool.</p><p>"I'm Irish but my dad grew up in Iwatobi. Me and my mother just moved here not too long ago."</p><p>"That's really interesting. We have a first year student who has family from Ireland too."</p><p>"Oh no way- small world." You smiled at him and locked yourself in one of the toilet cubicles to change into your swimsuit.</p><p>You walked back alone, uniform folded into your bag, holding a towel with your goggles thrown around your neck. Your plain one-piece was a regular sporting one, plain and not very flashy. You'd had it for a long time and you were probably due a new one before it was to small or became uncomfortable.</p><p>You joined Makoto on the bench by the side of the pool, placing your bag down underneath where you sat. Gou kept leaning over and grabbing your arm to point out a particularly perfect set of triceps as she called it. She looked you over, approving strong swimmer's thighs and a slim, curved physique. She wasn't so impressed with your triceps or your calves, but she fawned over your shoulders that were still rather feminine yet strong enough to butterfly with.</p><p>Samezuka's captain walked out in a speedo - something you were slightly offended to have to look at - and declared that everyone would be doing time trials against the first years. Rin walked in, scoffed about how much of a waste of time this was and walked out before even joining in. You'd never even met him and he already seemed like a tool.</p><p>Rei ended up being dragged into swimming, forced into a garish speedo that was going spare and pushed towards the starting line. Makoto went first, diving in freestyle rather than his usual backstroke.</p><p>"Hey, I just realised something," Said Nagisa, bumping his shoulder against yours.</p><p>"What's that?" You asked, standing off the bench to stretch your back out.</p><p>"I've never seen you swim before. This will be the first time!" He grinned.</p><p>"You're right... And I've never seen any of you swim before." You came back up from bending your back.</p><p>"Will you do breaststroke with me?" He asked.</p><p>"We can race after I've warmed up my butterfly if you want."</p><p>He seemed thrilled at that idea. Makoto returned and you stood with him and Nagisa, watching Rei take his marks.</p><p>"Wow, his form is beautiful. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was a professional." Makoto commented, pulling his swim cap off. You all stood there with bated breath as Rei lined up at the starting line, waiting for the whistle. Captain Mikoshiba blew the whistle and the Samezuka first year dove in swimming breast-stroke. Rei, however, executed a perfect dive.... and then sank to the bottom of the pool. In a moment of pure confusion, you and Makoto looked at each other. Haru dove in to pull him out.</p><p><em>Imagine not being able to swim but coming to swim practice, he must really have felt bad for us, </em>you thought. As you stood there thinking, you noticed Rin appear back in the stands to watch. Mikoshiba had clearly given up on the idea of time trials after Rei's literal divebomb at the start, and had moved on to timed practice at preferred strokes.</p><p>You walked up to the starting board, pulling on your swim cap as you did so. You were highly aware that the men in the room were confused by a woman turning up and swimming at their practice. You were used to it. There were very few women in your swim team back home anyway.</p><p>"Hey! What the hell are you doing here?" Yelled a voice from behind you.</p><p>"I'm here for swim practice, I figured that would be obvious," You remarked, adjusting your cap and stepping up on the starting platform.</p><p>"Samezuka is an all boy's school!" The voice remarked. You realised it was Rin standing there, arms folded with a grumpy expression on his face. <em>If it irks him so much maybe he should turn up to his own practices,</em> you thought. <em>He's never even met me, why is he so annoyed?</em></p><p>"Your point is? Iwatobi isn't." You smiled, pulling down your goggles and you dove in to the Samezuka pool without waiting for the whistle.</p><p>You swam to the end, throwing your entire body into the movement. You kicked as you pushed your torso out of the water and swung your arms with the butterfly motion. You dove underneath to hit the turn and push off the wall hard with bent legs. On the stretch back you were focusing on keeping your speed maintained. You hit the wall and came up for air pulling yourself out of the pool in one smooth motion. Your chest heaved with the effort of the exercise and you pulled your goggles and swim cap off in the same motion.</p><p>"I know you said butterfly but that was awesome!" Nagisa cheered. You smiled at him, still waiting to get your breath back. You went to sit next to Rei on the floor, watching Haru line up to swim.</p><p>"How you feeling?" You got out, reaching for your towel.</p><p>"My ego has been better." He mumbled. "There's nothing beautiful about being inferior."</p><p>"You aren't inferior, you're a new swimmer. There's a vast difference between inferior and beginner."</p><p>"...Thank you. Your butterfly stroke was ... beautiful."</p><p>"A compliment of the highest regard coming from you, I'm sure." You laughed. Haru launched into the pool and swam his lengths without effort. It looked like he wasn't even trying, which was slightly annoying because he was doing so well. You were still impressed by your teammate though, he looked like he was in his element.</p><p>"Now that is beautiful - I wish I could swim like that." Rei whispered, watching Haru swim.</p><p>"If you want to learn to swim, I would highly recommend joining the swim club," You smiled at him. He seemed to still be in shock from watching Haru swim.</p><p>"You don't have to - but, think about it. There'll be much more beautiful swimming for you to watch." You stood up and walked off.</p><p>"Hey Nagisa? Let's have that race now-"</p><p>***</p><p>The next day Nagisa was determined to not give up on recruiting Rei, so he made you all return to the track and field practice to watch him. He was just about to pole vault as you arrived, taking a running start at the line. He arched through the air, and once above the line of the pole, spread his arms and legs in a starfish motion. He dropped like a rock, just as he had the day before at the Samezuka pool. Defeated, he walked over to the group of you sat on a bench.</p><p>"I've realised if I want to improve, I need to be more like you, Haruka." Everyone was rather confused by Rei's outburst.</p><p>"Consider this a formal application to join your swim team," He bowed at the waist while Gou grabbed your hand in excitement. Nagisa was already getting giddy and Makoto was smiling warmly.</p><p>"Nobody here is going to stop you from swimming," Haru sighed.</p><p>"Thank you! Nagisa, considering it was you who was so determined to get me to join your club despite me being less than co-operative, I would appreciate it if you showed me the ropes." You were laughing with relief, holding onto Gou's hand and smiling at Makoto. Nagisa jumped off the bench and flung his arms around Rei's shoulders, shouting with excitement about having a functioning club finally.</p><p>Sometimes good things happen when you've been holding out for them, or so it seemed.</p><p>***</p><p>It had become routine since your first day that you would walk to school with Makoto and Haru (if he got out of the bath), so the three of you arrived together. Today was the day the pool was finally opened for training and Gou had been working on a training regimen for you all.</p><p>You admitted, you were worried about Rei. Since his Samezuka divebomb, you really weren't sure what he was going to do and how he was going to level up to compete in such a short space of time.</p><p>"Okay! Listen up! We have members on paper and a pool ready to be used." Gou was ordering everybody around, already very comfortable with her managerial role. She flapped a piece of paper in front of your face, scrawlings about training times and plans wafted past your eyes within a split second. Haru was already heading towards the pool, about to dive in. At least this time it's warm enough where he won't catch a cold.</p><p>You began to stretch, at least listening to what Gou had said. Rei was struggling to translate the short-hand training practice that Gou had written. He kept likening them to equations and you chuckled, stretching your shoulders out.</p><p>Makoto walked over to explain while Gou yelled at Haru for not listening.</p><p>"This is a pretty solid training regimen. Did you make it yourself, Gou?" Nagisa asked, crouching over the sheet.</p><p>"I found a list just like it when I was cleaning. I'm pretty sure it was my brother's old training regimen," She sighed, clearly giving up with correcting Nagisa on her name. You noticed Rei going into some pretty in-depth stretching routine on the edge of the pool.</p><p>"Did you learn that in track and field?" You ask, rolling your shoulders to loosen them up.</p><p>"I spent all weekend mastering the theory - I just have to put it into practice!" He replied, stepping up onto the block. Holding your breath, you waited as he launched into the water. He dove, landing square on his stomach and sinking to the bottom instantly. You cringed as he came up gasping for air.</p><p>"Maybe you should learn to swim first...." Nagisa commented.</p><p>You stood in the water with Makoto and Nagisa helping Rei to master floating. As soon as he extended his limbs, he sank. It wasn't looking good. He was certainly not graceful or learning to swim in the slightest.</p><p>***</p><p>The next morning as you and Makoto were going over some work together and Haru sat staring out of the classroom window, Nagisa burst in dragging Rei behind him. Nagisa was grinning widely and waving a magazine around, shouting about needing professional swim club uniforms.</p><p>"Not the Iwatobi mascot!" Rei demanded, clearly embarrassed at the thought of having to wear a tracksuit with it on. You had to agree, it wasn't exactly the best mascot out there.</p><p>"Yeah - little Iwatobi!"</p><p>"I was afraid you'd say that." Rei sighed and pushed his glasses further up his nose.</p><p>"We could go for something cool like the shark and katana that Samezuka uses?" Makoto suggested. Haru was insisting on little Iwatobi. You realised you were going to be stuck with this decision. <em>Oh, Haru. You have no style,</em> you thought. <em>At least Nagisa's suggestion for a penguin with a flamethrower was exciting, if ridiculous.</em></p><p>Gou reprimanded the team for focusing on uniforms before practice when you arrived. She was really taking her job as manager seriously, she'd even revamped the regimen to make it more accessible for Rei since he couldn't even swim yet.</p><p>Impressive.</p><p>"Given the time we have before districts, you have to master swimming within one week!"</p><p>He burst out laughing at this, exceptionally daunted by this task. You didn't know her that closely, but you knew Gou wasn't joking.</p><p>***</p><p>The first day of training Nagisa stepped up to the plate. He tried teaching Rei the breast-stroke with you giving pointers and tips from the sidelines about leg movement and breathing. Without being too harsh on him, Rei swam like a rock.</p><p>The next day, after boasting about how he was in much better form than the day before, Rei was attempting backstroke under the watchful eye of Makoto. They went through the motions and the leg movements together until Rei was ready to try on his own. Once again, he nearly drowned as he floated about as well as a submarine with a hole in it.</p><p>"Drowning isn't typically recommended," You commented as Rei came back up for air. Maybe you were laughing at his misfortune, but it was frustrating for everyone not knowing how to help.</p><p>Nagisa pleaded with Haru to teach Rei to swim, but Haru decided it was too much effort. You sighed, annoyed that he wasn't even willing to help out. Miss Amakata showed up to a few practices and you were genuinely relieved to have her there after she had managed a rule change to allow you to swim as a team member without the faculty throwing a fit.</p><p>It was your turn the next day, trying to teach Rei butterfly. Really, you were all clutching at straws here because butterfly tends to be a more advanced technique but Rei was trying it before even being able to do something as simple as doggy paddle.</p><p>"Kick your legs, thumb pointed like this. No- no the opposite way. That's it. Put your power into pushing towards the surface." You were standing in the pool next to where Rei was crouched, windmilling his arms to try imitate the butterfly.</p><p>To his credit, Rei managed a whole breach of the water before he sank completely. It was progress, but not enough considering the amount of time he had to learn before district.</p><p>"Way to go Rei! That was awesome!" Nagisa yelled from the edge.</p><p>"You're getting the hang of it for sure," you admitted. <em>But slowly, too slowly,</em> you thought to yourself.</p><p>Rei still seemed defeated and he pulled himself out of the pool in a mood. He was clearly frustrated and you understood his struggle.</p><p>The day after, it rained so heavily that practice was cancelled. There was an "Annual find out why Rei sucks at swimming meeting," at Haru's place as Nagisa had called it. In a last ditch effort, the boys called up their old childhood coach who had turned to pizza delivery. You sighed. It wasn't looking good at all. A group of teenage wannabee-athletes, an ex-swimwear model turned teacher, a first year with an unhealthy obsession for the male physique and a pizza delivery man - yeah, the real dream team.</p><p>On the final practice of the week, Rei triumphantly yelled: "The answer was here all along, I've figured out why I can't swim!"</p><p>Everyone gathered around, swimming over to the edge of the pool to listen.</p><p>"The problem? It was the speedo!" Rei yelled. He did have a point, it was a hideous problem, but not hideous enough to make him unable to swim.</p><p>"Wait, isn't that the one I let you borrow?" Nagisa asked. "I think you're projecting."</p><p>Rei began talking about streamlines and proportions and body shapes, crunching numbers and complaining about his penguin speedo.</p><p>"Well. I guess we have to go get him a new swimsuit." Makoto smiled.</p><p>***</p><p>With only three days left for Rei to learn how to swim, the club took the train out on a shopping trip in order to find him an appropriate suit.</p><p>"You know, the only reason I know what day it is anymore is because of Gou's countdown signs," You smiled at Makoto as the train bumbled along.</p><p>"We have been really busy lately. Things will get even busier when we get to district." He smiled, man, Makoto was always smiling.</p><p>Once you arrived at the sporting shops, Rei burst into a monologue about colour theory and Reynold's numbers. You turned in the opposite direction when Nagisa stole Rei's glasses - you were not getting involved with that.</p><p>Haru raced off to the changing room holding a pair of shorts that looked suspisciously identical to the ones he already had.</p><p>You were not surprised in the slightest anymore. You leafed through the women's section, choosing a solid blue suit that had a cutout back. There were a horrific selection of gaudy and skimpy suits, but you looked for a simple one that would hopefully be comfortable when tried on.</p><p>When you walked over to the changing rooms you saw Rei wearing a rainbow striped full length suit and Haru wearing shorts that looked so identical to the ones he owns, that if not for the tags still attached you'd have thought he was wearing them under his clothes already.</p><p>"I'm not even going to ask. You're styling that Rei!" You say as you pull the curtain to the changing room closed behind you.</p><p>***</p><p>You were low maintenance, you found a suit you liked and picked it up. The boys, however, were so indecisive that they had a whole fashion show of trying on a plethora of suits that ranged from hideous, to tasteful, to downright identical (Haru) to genuinely concerning. Gou was in her element, drowning in muscles and half-naked bodies. You, however, were not so entertained after sitting there for fifteen minutes. You decided to go get a drink from a vending machine and leave Gou and the boys to their own devices.</p><p>Taking a sip of your drink you looked around to notice Rin and Aiichiro walking a few paces behind their team captain. Aiichiro saw you and bowed politely, you just raised a hand back at him in a casual greeting. Rin turned to look at you as you approached him and Nitori.</p><p>"Nice to see you again!" Aii said, he introduced you to Rin. "She's new. She came from Ireland."</p><p>"Cool." Rin said, with a level and almost bored expression.</p><p>"You swam the butterfly the other day - that was really cool. You were so fast," Nitori was gushing over your swimming.</p><p>"Thank you, I used to swim back home. I'm just making sure all that training doesn't go to waste now I've moved."</p><p>"I'm out." Rin said, shoving his hands in his pockets.</p><p>"Nice to meet you Rin-" You start, holding your hand out for him to shake. He looks at it and ignores it.</p><p>"Okay - well then. See you around Aii, nice talking to you," You turn around and leave as Rin walks away without even saying a word.</p><p><em>God, he’s a douche,</em> you thought.</p><p>***</p><p>With two days left, Rei had his prescription goggles, full length swim trousers and a swim cap to match. He really did look the part, all he had to do was stay above the water for more than half a second.</p><p>Once more, he dove into the water. You'd given up hoping for some type of miracle to happen. He hit the water perfectly rather than landing on his stomach, which made you sit up fully in intrigue. It wasn't to last, he never surfaced and once more sank like a shipwreck. He stood in the pool, head down, dejected. Haru was the first into the pool to swim over to him - which was odd considering the other day he had shrugged teaching off as 'too much hard work'.</p><p>The two talked for a while, quietly. He'd offered to teach Rei to swim, finally.</p><p>Despite even Haru's best efforts, Rei still sank after pushing off the wall. Maybe all the cryptic advice like 'Dive in with your heart' and 'let the water guide you' were probably not helping.</p><p>You'd lost your hope for the day as Miss Amakata recited a Thomas Edison quote. That was the last straw.</p><p>On the very last day, Nagisa proposed letting Rei swim in the tournament with his kickboard. It could work, it would be absolutely ridiculous, but it might work.</p><p>"Someone's out there swimming butterfly," Gou commented from outside.</p><p>Makoto suggested it was most likely you - the only other person around who swims butterfly.</p><p>"Definitely not me!" You laugh as you poke your head out of the clubroom door. The boys turn to you in shock, then back to the pool. If it wasn't you... and Nagisa and Makoto were there.... it could only be Haru or Rei. And let's be real, Haru wasn't going to swim anything other than freestyle. It had to be Rei. He'd done it! He was swimming laps up and down the pool.</p><p>The rest of you rushed forward to watch, entranced by his sudden turnaround from swimming rock to a wannabe Michael Phelps.</p><p>His form was rough and choppy, but for a beginner... he was really getting it. You were compiling a list of pointers to give to him as he pulled himself out of the pool smiling.</p><p>"It's the strangest thing, it just came to me!"</p><p>That sounded like absolute rubbish to you, but if it worked, it worked. District didn't sound like such an impossible dream anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. a bonding experience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im rewatching the series as i write this and can we talk about the fact that even though ive watched it through multiple times and know whats going to happen i still end up finding it suspenseful</p><p>like damn thats a talent</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gou had everyone lined up in the clubroom, standing in your swimsuits before practice. She was sat on the ground in front of you all, facing the opposite direction. With flourish that would put most professional dancers to shame, she began writing out signs couting down every day until the tournament.</p><p>"How many of those are you going to make?" Nagisa questioned.</p><p>"This is getting out of hand-" Rei mumbled to you. You stifled your laugh when you turned to see Gou glaring at you.</p><p>"Pressure pushes people to the net level and moulds champions!" Gou was so determined with the signs, so you realised this was a losing battle.</p><p>"But too much pressure can stress you out." Haru was still deadpan as always.</p><p>"That's how you end up like Rei!"</p><p>You laughed this time, not worrying about Gou's stare. You'd come to know her a little more over the club training sessions and realised while she has a strong attitude and determination to stop an army, she had no ill will in her body. Gou was a real sweetheart of a manager with only the best interests of you guys and the club on her mind at all time - okay, maybe her muscle fetish took priority but you figured a girl could have fun, it wasn't hurting anybody.</p><p>"Stop talking and get to practicing you guys! Idiots...." Gou ordered you out of the door, hands on her hips and you all marched out to the pool in a hurry.</p><p>As you left, a gust of wind shot through the open door and disrupted Gou's neat pile of signs. You heard a muffled: "Damnit..." And chuckled that maybe it was some form of karma for calling you guys idiots.</p><p>"Check out our new jackets!" Nagisa cheered, modelling by the poolside. Rei fawned over how tasteful the trim on the jacket was, but you were slightly taken aback by the appearance of a slightly terrifying rendition of little Iwatobi. Thankfully, Nagisa had only put the mascot on the t-shirt and not subjected you to wear the jacket with it on aswell.</p><p>Makoto took over the practice then, beginning to talk about the races for individuals at the upcoming tournament.</p><p>"I'll be doing the 100 and 200m backstroke, who's next?"</p><p>"Breaststroke for me! I'm thinking 100 and 200m." Nagisa was always so animated with his hand gestures when he talked, but even when trying to not move them his shoulders still bounced with his sentences.</p><p>"Haru?"</p><p>"I will only be swimming freestyle."</p><p>"I don't know why I even bothered to ask. Rei?" Makoto moved on.</p><p>"I'm only comfortable with butterfly-"</p><p>"That's 'cause you are one!" Nagisa jumped on Rei, smiling.</p><p>"I'll be doing 200m breastroke and 400m butterfly I think," You added and Makoto nodded his approval.</p><p>"Anyway, it's been a while since we've competed - we're going to need to work on our stamina. I suggest sticking to short distances for now."</p><p>"I think you're forgetting the most important thing!" Yelled Nagisa.</p><p>"I assume you're talking about relay," Makoto started. You noticed Haru turn to face away and frown. <em>But- didn't he swim that relay with Rin before? Why wouldn't he want to swim it now?</em></p><p>"We don't have to decide just yet. For now we need to work on pacing ourselves on focusing more on-"</p><p>"Guys! Check out what I found!" Gou came running out, her skirt and hair trailing behind in her wake. She was really excited about something. <em>It had better not be another muscle magazine</em>, you thought.</p><p>"Iwatobi summer training camp from hell on a deserted island..." Makoto read.</p><p>"That sounds so cool!" You wished you could be as enthusiastic about everythinig as Nagisa was.</p><p>"It's an old poster from several decades ago when Iwatobi had a swim club!" Gou declared, chest puffed with pride.</p><p>"What's the big deal?" Rei asked, adjusting his glasses.</p><p>"The deal is - we should steal their idea and have a summer training camp of our own on a deserted island!"</p><p>"Sounds like a lot of work to me..." Haru sighed.</p><p>"Nothing worthwhile comes without hard work, Haru." You grin at him.</p><p>"She's right! Don't complain until after you've heard me out!" Nagisa nudged your ribs with his elbow and laughed. "Just take a look at the training regimen they used - they swam long distances between islands building up their stamina in a natural environment. If we really want to blow the competition out of the water at nationals, this is exactly what we need!" Gou was really selling the idea, but Makoto seemed somewhat hesitant.</p><p>"You think?" Haru had already gone to dip his hands in the pool, clearly either bored of the conversation or reaching his limit for amount of time away from water.</p><p>"Yeah, definitely! If we focus and follow the example of our forebears there's no way we can't be successful."</p><p>"How did it work out?" Nagisa asked.</p><p>"It says here in the big tournament they came in sixth place!"</p><p>"Sixth? Okay I was expecting more for how much you hyped this up-" You started.</p><p>"Regardless of outcome, the fact remains we need to hone our strength and what better time to hold a training camp than in summer on a deserted island?"</p><p>"Not to be a nay-sayer, but why does it have to be a deserted island?" Rei asked, folding his arms.</p><p>"Fear factor." You laughed. Makoto seemed to be unsettled by that statement. Nagisa and Gou were so excited, hyping eachother up and shouting about it being the best idea ever.</p><p>If it helped with training, maybe it would be a good idea.</p><p>***</p><p>"The club doesn't have the money for that," Miss Amakata stated.</p><p>"That's fine because we have a super generous faculty advisor who's willing to pay for the whole trip!" Nagisa waved his arms around.</p><p>"I don't do charity." Amakata stated, head held up. "Besides this isn't a cheesy television show- only last minute money bags drop out of the sky there." Miss Amakata looked at you: "I believe you will know this phrase: 'The book that has had most influence on my life is my chequebook.' I agree. Money is the root of all evil."</p><p>"Yeah - that's George Bernard Shaw. He was an Irish playwright and political activst. Won a Nobel prize and an Oscar. But that doesn't really apply here..." You trailed off, thankful that knowing Irish figures was actually a helpful occurrence for once.</p><p>***</p><p>Walking home along the beach front with the whole club you all made a stop at the corner shop on the shore for snacks.</p><p>"Guys, I'm not ready to give up on this idea. So what if the school won't pay for it? We can scrape up the funds ourselves." Nagisa whined.</p><p>"Speak for yourself - I'm broke." You mumble, breaking off a piece of chocolate and chewing on it.</p><p>"Yeah, me too." Haru added.</p><p>"Don't tell me you guys went bust over some new swimsuits!" Gou complained.</p><p>"I was broke to start with-" You tried interjecting.</p><p>"Only Rei needed a new swimsuit, the rest of you were fine." She sighed.</p><p>"Here's an idea! What if we got part time jobs?" Nagisa suggested.</p><p>"It's a bit last minute for that don't you think?" Rei sighed.</p><p>"Sorry guys, maybe next year." Gou was basically admitting defeat here, something you'd never seen her do when it came to the swim club.</p><p>"Hang on, don't give up just yet. We can have a summer training camp, we'll just have to do it on a tight budget." Makoto said. You were hopeful he was going to come up with an idea to save the training camp but unless he had a boat (which you knew he didn't) there was probably not much he could actually do.</p><p>Makoto lead the guys to his house where Mrs. Tachibana greeted you. You made small talk with her about your mother and how you'd found school and settling in. You thanked her again for the bento but she insisted it was no trouble. Makoto went inside to dig out some camping gear he said his family had, hoping it would solve the problem of paying for a hotel when going to the camp.</p><p>"So is he seriously suggesting we rough it? What are we going to do about the boat fare?" Gou sighed.</p><p>"Well camping means not paying for a hotel. I call that a win," You suggested, rubbing your temple.</p><p>"Hm. What's this?" Rei asked, walking over to a small grave in the garden you were waiting in.</p><p>"Mako had a pair of goldfish in grade school. Let's take a moment of silence for the best goldfish ever!" Nagisa suggested, and you all placed your palms together in a silent prayer.</p><p>***</p><p>"Who gave you permission to store it at my house?" Haru grumbled, looking down at the spread of camping gear Makoto had sourced from his house.</p><p>"Well you live alone, and your place is so big!" Nagisa suggested.</p><p>Rei was getting progessively more annoyed that Nagisa and Gou were obsessing over tropical barbecue and desrted islands. You, however, were the only one thinking about boat fare. Everyone sighed when Makoto suggested it.</p><p>"Wait! I know someone with a boat!" Makoto said, opening his eyes suddenly.</p><p>And that was how you ound yourself sitting at a table in Haru's living room again with Coach Sasabe, watching Nagisa stuff his face with pizza.</p><p>"Yeah. My grandpa left me his squid boat when he passed away. I even have a boating license, but it will take more than pizza to convince me to let you use it." He looked at the table of expectant faces staring back at him.</p><p>"Oh. Fine. I can't take part in your little camp but if you need a lift I'll take you there and back again." He relented. That was it, you all erupted in relieved laughter, apart from Haru of course, who laughed once every blue moon.</p><p>***</p><p>Your mother walked you towards the docks where your team was waiting. Miss Amakata was accompanying you on the boat. Coach Sasabe was blushing and simpering around Amakata when she arrived, and your mother hugged you goodbye before turning and walking back home.</p><p>You boarded the squid boat, attempting to avoid standing in squid bait. Nagisa cheered as the boat set off.</p><p>Rei was looking a bit green in the face by the time you arrived at the Island, and Makoto rubbed his back reassuringly. Rei didn't hold it together too well though, and went racing off to the bathrooms. Nagisa tried to run after him, but you stopped the short boy, telling him that Rei probably needed privacy more than anything right now. You all set to unloading the boat of camping gear. Well, everyone except Gou and Miss Amakata who appeared to be exempt from any form of physical labour.</p><p>As you and Haru looked through the food coach Sasabe had gifted you, Rei came racing back towards you. Miss Amakata was scoping out a campsite for you and the boys.</p><p>"Guys! You're going to want to see this!" Yelled Rei, racing back towards you at full speed.</p><p>That was how you found yourself with Gou and the boys, standing by the upper window of the nearby sports facility. The team swimming in there just so happened to be Samezuka, the large club gathered around the pool swimming laps. You caught a glimpse of Aiichiro standing next to Rin, lining up to take their turn. Nobody noticed the gang of you up there in the windows, you were too high up to be in peripheral vision unless someone was looking directly up at the sky.</p><p>"Why is the Samezuka swim team here?" Makoto asked.</p><p>"Look! Rin's here too!" Nagisa yelled. "We should go say hello!"</p><p>"What's the deal Gou? This part of your plan?" Makoto asked.</p><p>"This is a total surprise to me! Rin doesn't even answer my texts or calls so I had no idea they'd be here."</p><p>"Don't go say hello. I made him a promise. We're going head to head at district." Haru interjected. <em>When the hell did that happen?</em></p><p>You all walked away from the window to the campsite Miss Amakata had found for you. <em>Rin may be a total twat, but he's a twat with a damn good body,</em> you thought as you walked away. <em>That doesn't excuse anything though. </em></p><p>***</p><p>"Powerhouse schools get special treatment. Sad but true," Miss Amakata sighed as she and Gou watched you set up your tents. You were sleeping in the smallest tent on your own while the boys buddied up to share.</p><p>"Clearly those guys are in a different class," Sighed Rei.</p><p>The boys began arguing about what was better, a 50m pool or a deserted island with open waters. At that point Miss Amakata and Gou began walking off, talking about missing their check in at the lodge.</p><p>"The lodge?" You all asked in unison.</p><p>"Well there's a lodge sitting right there, so why not? Do you really expect two ladies to sleep on the ground outside?"</p><p>"Excuse me!" You huffed, crossing your arms.</p><p>"You're not a lady!" Nagisa laughed, nudging you with his elbow.</p><p>"And you're not helping!" You replied. Makoto just laughed at you, resigning himself to sleeping in the tent. As Miss Amakata and Gou walked away together to the lodge he tried convincing you that it wouldn't be so bad.</p><p>***</p><p>After changing into your swimsuits, Makoto had the team lining up outside the tents to explain training.</p><p>"If you look at the map there are three islands-"</p><p>"Yeah deserted Islands!" Nagisa pumped his fist.</p><p>"Will you stop with the deserted island nonsense!" Rei snapped.</p><p>"I think that one might actually be deserted..." You pointed at the smallest island, the one with no buildings on when you sailed past to get here. Rei just blushed in embarassment and fiddled with his goggles.</p><p>"Anyway, there are three islands: Sukishima, Oshima and finally Mizushima. They're all about a kilometer away from eachother. If you complete a circuit that's four kilometers of swimming. Then we have a kilometer run along the beach to complete the circuit. I think for our first day we should aim to complete three full circuits on our first day."</p><p>"That sounds like a lot... Rei are you sure you're okay with that?" Nagisa asked, worried.</p><p>"Don't worry. Since Rei is a beginner we have him on a different training regimen. He'll be using a kickboard or a float when he swims."</p><p>"I appreciate the worry but I'd prefer to do what the team is doing. After all I have read a great many books on the theory of long distance swimming." He reached for his glasses and realised they weren't there.</p><p>"You may know theory backwards and forwards, Rei, but you don't know the ocean." Makoto replied.</p><p>"Wait, will you be okay? Have you ever swam in the ocean before?" Nagisa then turned to you.</p><p>"Thank goodness I'm not the only one..." Rei mumbled.</p><p>"I'll be fine. Ireland has some surprisingly good surfing waves- there's a famous wave back home called Ailleens, it's at the Aillte an Mhothair right on the west coast. I may completely suck at surfing but I'm tougher than I look when it comes to ocean swimming." You grinned triumphantly</p><p>"Aillte an Mhothair ... what's that?" Nagisa asked.</p><p>"It's the cliffs of Moher in County Clare." You explained, when Nagisa asked you about home you always felt a twinge of homesickness talking about it. It was still fun to educate him about where you came from, especially as he'd been so kind as to teach you fun facts about Iwatobi when you walked home from school together. You were always annoyed by people asking you to speak Gaelic for them though, that was wearing your patience thin at school on a daily basis. </p><p>"So you'll be fine with open water swimming, but you will still need to use a kickboard if you're on the same regimen, Rei." Makoto stated.</p><p>"How decidedly un-beautiful," He sighed, taking the kickboard from Haru.</p><p>"You guys ready?" Mako asked.</p><p>"Hell yeah!" Nagisa cheered, taking off towards the water at full speed. Rei raced after him not too far back. You set off at a walk, adjusting your goggles. Makoto and Haru were yet to move though, and you turned around to look at them with a confused expression. <em>Surely Haru would be the first person throwing himself into the water?</em> Eventually Makoto and Haru started walking towards you, and Makoto smiled as he caught up with you and headed in to start training.</p><p>***</p><p>"I had no idea long distance swimming would be so difficult," Rei huffed as Nagisa helped him out of the water. He was bent double and breathing heavily from exertion. The sun was beginning to set in the late evening and you'd been training all day. You were exhausted too and your arms were aching but you felt refreshed taking on the challenge of the ocean.</p><p>"For a beginner you did really well to keep up. I don't think I could’ve done that." Makoto stood with his hands on his hips, encouraging Rei. Rei still looked somewhat downtrodden, and you supposed it was because there were a few occasions where he lagged behind everyone else.</p><p>"You absolutely smoked us all at running. I forgot you used to do track and field - I've been running a lot more now and you still absolutely thrashed me with no effort," You smiled at Rei tiredly. He seemed to brighten up, mentioning something about theory and calculating the wind resistance to momentum ratio but he was still looking defeated.</p><p>"Man it feels awesome to be working out like this! By the time we're done we'll be in amazing shape. First we'll dominate district and then regionals and go all the way to nationals!" Nagisa was flexing his arms as he talked, moving about erractically. How he still had the energy for that after today you had no idea.</p><p>"Well, it all seems so impossible now. I'm excited to see how far we can take this." Haru frowned at Makoto's comment. Which surprised you since you'd have thought he would be the first one up for that type of thing.</p><p>"And if we win? We get a bigger budget for next year. How cool would it be to train indoors through winter?"</p><p>"It would be good to do something other than go to the gym all the way through the off-season," You commented. Rei was looking off into the distance. He was not looking happy with himself.</p><p>Gou came over with towels for you all and you thanked her as you shuffled tiredly towards her.</p><p>"It seems like the training regimen from hell must have been too hard after all. Unless my math is off you only completed half..."</p><p>"Cut us some slack, Gou. It's only the first day," Makoto smiled at her. <em>Poor Rei, it's probably the training getting him down.</em></p><p>"I'm really sorry everyone, I'll do better tomorrow," Rei was apologetic and looked embarrassed with himself.</p><p>"You're too hard on yourself," Nagisa commented.</p><p>"You've nothing to apologise for," You smiled, "I don't think I would've made it as far as you did my first time in open ocean." You bumped his shoulder with yours in an attempt to cheer him up.</p><p>"Hey! Enough talking. You've trained enough for one day. Come eat while we can still do so with a gorgeous sunset."</p><p>"Oh man! Tropical barbecue!" Nagisa yelled.</p><p>"Oh no... this is bad. I forgot to bring seasonings!" Sighed Miss Amakata.</p><p>"No problem - I'll go borrow some from the lodge!" Cried Gou.</p><p>"I'll go - give me your room key and I can run there faster." You suggest.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Gou asked.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll get changed and go for a jog. I need all the practice I can get to beat Rei at running." You smiled and headed off with Gou and Miss Amakata's room key.</p><p>You took off running up the beach and along the road to the lodge. You tried your best to level out your breathing and strike the pavement regularly in a controlled manner. You were tired from training, and not running at your full potential, but you were making good pace for a steady jog nonetheless.</p><p>Until of course you slammed into someone walking out of the convenience store on your way.</p><p>"I'm sorry! My bad," You laughed, steadying Nitori back onto his feet.</p><p>"Hey, fancy seeing you here." Nitori smiled.</p><p>"Everything okay?" Came an almost bored voice. Rin appeared around the corner behind Nitori, towering over the both of you.</p><p>"Just passing through," You said, trying to walk past. Rin stepped in front of you and blocked your way.</p><p>"Nitori, why don't you go back to the dormitory?"</p><p>Aiichiro bowed at you and walked away in the opposite direction. Rin focused his stare on you.</p><p>"What are you doing here? I thought you were with the Iwatobi swim club."</p><p>"I am," You replied, curious why he would even bother to ask.</p><p>"So Haru and the others aren't here?" He said in an accusatory manner.</p><p>"We all are - for a training camp."</p><p>He scoffed at you and folded his arms. "How the hell can you be training when Samezuka is using the only pool?" He shook some of his red hair out of his face.</p><p>"Okay, picture this: There's this thing... like a huge pool. I'm talking massive, like immense. It's the ocean. And you don't have to pay anybody to swim there either," You deadpanned, making grand arm gestures. <em>If he was going to be aloof, you could handle that. He thinks he can do dry attitude? He's never met the English kids you went to school with.</em></p><p>He narrowed his eyes at you. "Funny, aren't you?"</p><p>"I try."</p><p>He scoffed at you once again and stuck his hands in his pockets. <em>What was this guy's problem?</em></p><p>"Listen, I have no idea what your deal is. Why do you have such an attitude with me? We've never even had a conversation alone before now. I've done literally nothing to you."</p><p>"I don't like your type,"</p><p>"Bit racist, really." You joked.</p><p>"Not what I meant. I don't like the arrogant, know-it-all attitude you have. You think you're so much better than everyone else."</p><p>You laughed heartily, not letting his anger intimidate you. "Have you, like, <em>met</em> yourself?"</p><p>There was a moment of silence where he stewed in his own anger. You sighed.</p><p>"Let's start over. Nice to meet you," You say offering a hand for him to shake. Unlike last time, he doesn't snub you. He takes your hand and shakes it as you exchange names. He still wears his same bored 'too-good-for-the-world' expression.</p><p>"Rin Matsuoka. Where are you heading?" He said, not giving away any emotion. </p><p>"The lodge. Needed some stuff for food," You say.</p><p>"I'll walk you back." He says, shoving his hands in his pockets and turning on his heel.</p><p>"No need - I was going for a run there."</p><p>"I'll race you then." He said, turning at you with an unreadable grin.</p><p>***</p><p>"Not as fast as you are cocky," He says, standing in front of the lodge.</p><p>"Knock it off, you tool. We did a four kilometer swim today."</p><p>"Are you really swimming in the open ocean?" You nodded at him. "And Makoto is okay with that?" He followed up.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" You say, perplexed, but he suddenly dropped the subject completely.<em>..That was weird.</em></p><p>***</p><p>"Mackerel and fresh Hoke!" Nagisa declared, shoving a plate in front of your face when you arrived back with their spices.</p><p>Haru was eating a horrific concoction of mackerel and pineapple on pizza. You were realising how much you missed food from home. Nothing would be better for a post-training session than a hearty Shepherd's pie with cheesy mashed potatoes. <em>The Irish have better taste in food</em>, you thought. <em>Even if it can be kind of bland at times</em>.</p><p>Rei was sullenly chewing on his food, looking out at the ocean with a thousand-yard stare. Makoto slid over to him and told him not to worry about the regimen. You agreed, nodding at his reassurances that working hard together and the chance to swim as a team was the best part, not completing circuits.</p><p>Rei still didn't look convinced, but you figured maybe if he slept it off he'd feel better.</p><p>"Alright then, Haru and I will take this tent," Makoto said, heading to unzip it.</p><p>"Aw, I thought I would get to bunk with Haru!" Nagisa whined.</p><p>"You don't want to share a tent with me?" Rei asked, offended.</p><p>"Well, you just look like you snore."</p><p>You were roped in to be the referee of their Amida match - the neutral force since you had your own tent. Haru and Nagisa ended up sharing, while Makoto and Rei bunked in the tent next to yours.</p><p>You crawled in and peeled off your outside clothes, settling down in your pyjamas.</p><p>***</p><p>"Rei!"</p><p>The shout woke you up, jolting you awake. You thrashed your legs out, kicking your backpack forcibly. You were bolt upright, hearing nothing but the sound of rain pelt onto your tent roof with exceptional force.</p><p>"Fuck's sake!" You hissed in pain through your clenched teeth, leaning forward to grab your foot. There was muffled shouting coming over the sound of the rain and you shuffled over the entrance to your tent to unzip it. You slid the opening back slightly, just enough to peek outside as you watched Makoto race towards the ocean screaming for Rei.</p><p>A flash of lightning illuminated him. Makoto was running full force and Rei was being tossed around on arching waves in the heavy rain.</p><p>"What the hell was he out there swimming at night for?" You mumble sliding your swimsuit on and racing over to Haru and Nagisa's tent. You slapped on the fabric harshly, the rain already soaking you to the bone. It was coming down in sheets watery bullets striking you, the tents, the sand. It was turning the ocean into a churning nightmare behind you.</p><p>"Haru! Nagisa!" You yelled over the rain. "Quick! Get up!" You turned around to watch a violent wave launch Rei over and take him under the surf. You couldn't see Makoto either. You were starting to panic, frantically shaking the tent infront of you.</p><p>Nagisa poked his head out, rubbing his eyes.</p><p>"What's-"</p><p>"It's Rei! And Makoto! They're out in the ocean in this storm! Come, quick." You demanded. Nagisa threw off his shirt and raced after you. </p><p>"Haru - go get Miss Amakata, anybody!" You say, sprinting off into the surf yourself.</p><p>Nagisa launched in with you, Haru completely ignoring your instructions. Haru swam up to Makoto, grasping his coughing form treading water in the surf.</p><p>"Take him to shore, I'll go get Rei," You yelled over the sound of the rain slapping the waves around you.</p><p>You and Nagisa swam forwards, being tossed left and right as the waves tumbled and arched over your heads. One time, you were pulled under by the weight of the water hitting you and Nagisa from the side, hard and suddenly. You thrashed, pushing yourself upwards to gasp for air. You caught Nagisa's hand and pulled him up to breach the surface with you.</p><p>"We've been turned around. Where's Rei?" You yell. Nagisa starts swimming again, shouting for Rei to hold on. You follow him, right on his tail. Rei is in the middle of a tumble of waves, being fired around in the water like he was in a pinball machine. Nagisa reached him first, pushing himself under Rei's shoulder to support him. You grabbed his other side, lifting him as high out of the water as you could between the two of you. It was slow, and it was hard work fighting the directions of the waves. The two of you violently kicked at the water trying to propel yourselves forward as Rei coughed and spluttered up the water. He let his arm hang weakly around Nagisa's shoulders as you pushed ahead, carving a path for the three of you. Nagisa had an iron grip, never letting go of Rei's arm.</p><p>The water nearer the shore was still exceptionally turbulent but it was getting shallower the closer you got to the sand. Nagisa's brow was furrowed in concentration and you were heaving breath trying to get air into your overworked lungs. Your shoulders burned from dragging Rei's weight and your legs were weak from fighting against the direction of the stormy tide.</p><p>When you reached the shore, Nagisa had to take most of the weight carrying Rei. You collapsed on all fours, heaving in breath. Your lungs were angrily burning from the salt water in your throat and you couldn't seem to get enough air in. You spat out sand and salt and water mixed in with your saliva. Nagisa had Rei sat on the sand in the rain, patting his back.</p><p>"I'm so sorry!" Rei gasped, making a sound a mix between sobbing and choking.</p><p>You were gagging now, struggling to take in air. Your body was in shock from the sudden work and the rain was running down your face and getting in your nose, making breathing even harder. You retched, heaving your own spit and ocean water out onto the already soaked beach.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Nagisa said, rushing ovevr to grab your shoulder.</p><p>You were gulping down air, coughing and sweating despite the freezing water hiting your body. You shivered as Nagisa hit your back, sending a jolt through you that rattled your insides and had you wheezing out the last of your breath. It worked though, you leaned back on your ankles and let the rain wash down your face.</p><p>"I'm so sorry to have caused so much trouble..." Rei repeated. You shook your head and pushed yourself into a standing position.</p><p>"Rei - there's nothing to apologise for. Everyone is okay. Now we need to go find Haru and Makoto."</p><p>***</p><p>You found them just down the shore, huddled under an outcropping to hide from the rain. They were sat side by side on the sand.</p><p>"Glad you're alright. I was starting to get a little freaked out there. Rei... I'm sorry I almost got the both of us killed," Makoto said solemnly.</p><p>"Are you crazy? I put you in danger! This mess was my fault from start to finish!" He bowed apologetically.</p><p>"Come on Rei, it's alright." Makoto said.</p><p>"You're an idiot. Swimming in the ocean, at night? And all by yourself?" Haru snapped. <em>That was way too aggressive,</em> you thought.</p><p>"Okay, lay off it Haru. It's done now." You say, noticing Rei's brow furrow in anguish.</p><p>"It was stupid and reckless."</p><p>"Haru, enough." You say in a warning tone. "What's done is done, and everyone is okay. Don't beat him up about it, he's clearly already learned his lesson. You can't blame him for wanting to try keep up." Haru seemed to stay quiet after that as Nagisa backed you up.</p><p>"Besides, you aren't the only one to blame. Sure these two were looking out for Rei but you jumped in without thinking." Nagisa said, pointing at you and Makoto.</p><p>"That's not true- I woke you two up and told Haru to go get Miss Amakata," You state.</p><p>"You also jumped in without thinking, Nagisa." Makoto noted.</p><p>"Oh yeah." He laughed.</p><p>"Well, we need shelter. We're here now. We might as well look for it." Makoto sighed. Nagisa shivered.</p><p>You walked a little further up the coast, not really feeling the cold of the rain yourself. You came upon an abandoned rest house, to which Makoto seemed somewhat reluctant to go inside. Nagisa rushed in though, not wanting to stand in the rain any longer.</p><p>"Are you not cold?" He asks you as you follow him inside. You wrung out your soaked hair in the doorway.</p><p>"Not really. There's nothing you can't teach the Irish about rain," You shrugged with a smile, heading further inside.</p><p>The insides were dark as night, total pitch black.</p><p>"Huh!" Nagisa yelled. Makoto reeled back in fear and Rei whimpered, hiding behind his recently retrieved kickboard. "Oh cool, a flashlight!"</p><p>"Will you rein it in!" Cried Rei. You all followed Nagisa as he walked around the building. You were all leaving wet footprints in a trail behind you, but it wasn't like you could do anything about it anyway.</p><p>The group of you stumbed into a dusty room filled with cupboards and fridges.</p><p>"Do you think there's any food left in here? I'm starving." Nagisa whined.</p><p>"Is there a situation where you're not hungry?" Rei mumbled.</p><p>"Okay well, divide and conquer men! ...And lady!"</p><p>Rei was violently protesting about opening the fridge - something about putrescent ooze - while the rest of you dug through the dusty cabinets for something to eat.</p><p>Rei let out a whimper as he put his hand on the fridge handle and slowly pulled it back ... to reveal ... absolutely nothing. It was empty. You laughed at the absurdity of the whole thing while holding out a tin of pineapple you'd found. Haru had found some mackerel and his eyes started shining.</p><p>"Man we really lucked out!" He said.</p><p>"Yeah... lucky us." You sighed.</p><p>***</p><p>"I still don't understand why my name has to be on two of those sides," Rei grumbled.</p><p>"Because you're Rei!" Nagisa replied.</p><p>"That's not an explanation."</p><p>"Okay Rei... tell us about your most embarrassing story."</p><p>He reeled off a - particularly - horrifying childhood story about losing his underwear and having it shown to the whole of his class. Haru's story about a romantic experience was even more horrifying because he seemed to consider encountering a waterfall on a hike as a 'romantic' encounter.</p><p>Nagisa asked you if you missed home. You didn't know where to start.</p><p>"I really do - me and my mum moved here so suddenly but she'd been planning it for a long time. It was like I had to completely put my old life on pause for this. I love it here, don't get me wrong- just..."</p><p>"It's not home," Rei finished for you.</p><p>"Exactly." You hugged your knees.</p><p>"How come I've never seen your dad at home?" Makoto asked.</p><p>"He died a few years ago now. I was ... eleven I think."</p><p>"I'm so sorry - I shouldn't have asked." He blushed.</p><p>"Makoto - there's no need to apologise. It's not some big secret, you know? People don't have to dance around the subject. It's natural, death. And I know he lived a happy life so I can't say I have any regrets except from I wish he could see how much I've grown," You smiled sadly.</p><p>There was a sombre silence filling the room. Until Nagisa stepped up to the plate and began doing an impression of a penguin. A rather terrible impression, but an impression nonetheless. It was the first thing to get Makoto to smile all evening, which was a relief.</p><p>"Makoto, can I ask you a personal question?" Rei mumbed."When you tried to save me earlier, you- How do I put this? You seemed somewhat... out of character."</p><p>"Not something we're going to discuss." Haru piped up.</p><p>"But I-"</p><p>"Drop the subject!" Haru snapped. <em>He was being so touchy lately...</em></p><p>"Haru, no. It's okay. But thank you. The truth is, one way or another it's something they should know about me. When I swam out, I was absolutely terrified."</p><p>"Terrified? Of Rei drowning?" Nagisa asked.</p><p>"That too. But mainly of the ocean. There used to be a little harbour. I met an old fisherman there when I was a kid, I went there all the time. Sweetest guy in the world. He'd play with me and tell me stories when he could. In summer, there was this festival and they always had a stall where they'd let you scoop out goldfish to take home. Except, I didn't have any money so I just had to watch them swim. One time, the old fisherman gave me a pair all of my own. That same year, that summer actually, there was a typhoon and the old man's boat sunk. He died. Him and a few others he was taking out to fish - only about three kilometers from the shore when they went down. Three kilometers? We swim that distance every day! ... I don't remember being sad, but I was scared. I tried my best to take care of the goldfish, fed them and cleaned their bowl, but eventually they died too. Ever since then, the ocean has terrified me. It's like there's one big creature there ready to take you away at any time."</p><p>"That's enough, okay?" Haru said softly.</p><p>"You're terrified of the ocean, but you still dove in to save me..." Rei whispered.</p><p>"It's not that it's any of my business, but, if you're terrified of the ocean why come to camp in the first place?" Nagisa asked.</p><p>"I wanted to swim... with you guys. It's about us being a team. When we swim together - it feels like there's nothing we can't do." Makoto sighed.</p><p>Nagisa pointed out that the rain had stopped, so Rei took you all outside to stargaze in the clear light. The stars were reflecting off the puddles and spreading constellations around your feet.</p><p>***</p><p>"So we were on Sukishima all along," You sighed, looking out over the ocean once morning had broken and the ocean was still as a mirror.</p><p>Deciding you weren't so far away, you all dove in to swim. You were worried, until Makoto told you he wasn't afraid of the ocean. When you arrived, you collapsed onto the sand, exhausted after the night's adventures. You considered yourself miles closer to the rest of the boys. Hearing about Makoto's struggles with his fear, his hope for the club to swim together and being an unstoppable team, you considered the night swim was worth it for the bonding experience that came along with it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im determined to actually finish this because everyone who's read my other stuff knows i get like 3 days into it and then just literally lose all will to write. </p><p>we'll just have to see how it goes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. i'm the enemy, remember?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this got way more angsty than i was hoping for</p>
<p>fuck it</p>
<p>maybe its my way of coping from the annoyance of having 100 revision questions to do in like 9 more days.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm juggling writing this and doing a level work which probably won't go well considering my year 1 exams are in 10 days</p>
<p>i'm the queen of bad decisions dont even worry about it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were only 5 days until the distric tournament and Gou was pushing training hard. She was stood on the poolside clutching a clipboard and a stopwatch.</p>
<p>Haru breached the water, slamming his hand on the wall as he did so.</p>
<p>"Way to go Haru, I've no idea how but you just managed to set a new personal best. Maybe that training camp from hell really did pay off," She mused, writing his time down on her clipboard.</p>
<p>"Give it to me straight... how am I doing?" Nagisa gasped coming up beside you.</p>
<p>"Well judging from the numbers alone I would say you could push yourself a little harder," Gou frowned, running a finger down her clipboard to find Nagisa's times.</p>
<p>"There's always room to improve, but remember how far we've come in such a short space of time." Makoto said.</p>
<p>"He's right, there's such as thing as pushing too hard." You pulled yourself out of the pool by the wall.</p>
<p>"Just look how hard Rei is working to tighten up his butterfly," Makoto nodded towards the far end of the pool.</p>
<p>"He wouldn't have got it so fast without you!" Nagisa laughed, grabbing at your ankles from inside the pool.</p>
<p>"I genuinely think he has a lot of natural talent. The support from us just helped speed up his discovery of that talent." You smiled at Nagisa.</p>
<p>"Rei's dedication to the butterfly is impressive. He's in great form too, at this rate it's only a matter of time before he's up to par," Gou started. "However! The clock is ticking, and we can't afford to move that slow. We need someone who will challenge us to set a higher standard. That's why we need to find a proper coach!" She followed up. Yeah, you were waiting for her to say something like that. Gou was always coming up with ideas out of nowhere.</p>
<p>"What? But we'd have to find one now!" Nagisa exclaimed in disbelief. Haru had already had enough and was back to swimming laps in the pool.</p>
<p>"Better late than never!" Gou pointed her hand skywards. "Now, it's not going to be easy, but I think some last minute conditioning will get you in tip-top shape." She clutched the clipboard to her chest, grinning. "If we can find the right guy we might just have a chance at this tournament!"</p>
<p>"We all agree a coach would be a big help but I seriusly doubt anybody is available," Makoto said, level headed.</p>
<p>Gou whirled on him, her mood turning instantly. He gasped in surprise.</p>
<p>"Well I seriously doubt any of you have looked hard enough!" She yelled.</p>
<p>"None of this is necessary," Muttered Haru, walking past you all stood at the pool edge.</p>
<p>"Well it's probably not necessary for him because he doesn't <em>need</em> a coach," You muttered as Haru positioned himself to dive back into the pool.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Hey there guys! Guess who got pictures form training camp printed out?" Gou said, jogging up the stairs to the roof. You and the boys were already gathered there eating lunch in the shade.</p>
<p>"Let me see them!" Nagisa said, making grabby hands.</p>
<p>"Ta-da!" She smiled, holding them out to you.</p>
<p>You and the boys leafed through, laughing at the moments preserved. You and Nagisa with your arms around each other's shoulders laughing, Rei wearing a float, Makoto and Gou smiling at the camera, there were moments captured that reminded you how lucky you were to know those guys, and even more lucky to be able to share those moments. There were dramatic photos of the actual swimming circuits, you all dynamically moving through the water and photos of you sharing food at sunset with Miss Amakata. They were wonderful, and you were thankful Gou had taken the time to preserve them so perfectly.</p>
<p>"Woah, is that the Samezuka swim team? How did you get these?" Nagisa asked as Haru held up a picture of Rin looking back to the camera as he adjusted his cap. Red hair peeked out underneath the strap of his goggles.</p>
<p>"Well, let's just say on day two someone did their share of sightseeing!" She laughed.</p>
<p>"This kind of thing reminds me of how lucky we are to have you, Gou," Makoto said, turning through the photos in his hand.</p>
<p>"How much flirting did you have to do to get these?" Nagisa said, holding up a photo of Mikoshiba smiling at the camera and Nitori looking timid behind him.</p>
<p>"There was no flirting! Anyway, with all the snapshots I got a tonne of information on their lineup. These are the swimmers doing breaststroke, the swimmers going against Mako and this is their butterfly lineup for Rei. I don't have anything about your races because they don't have a female team, but there will be more of where that came from by the time the tournament rolls around, including individual skill levels and average lap times," Gou finished, looking at you apologetically.</p>
<p>"Hey - no worries. We still have time to scope the competition out!" You smile back at her. Haru was staring at the photo of Rin fixatedly.</p>
<p>"And my brother will be swimming-"</p>
<p>"The 100m freestyle." Haru finished. He continued to stare at the photo until a gust of wind pulled it from his grasp. You jumped up, reaching for it, but it glided through your fingers and you sighed in defeat, helping the others gather the remaining photos up.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>On your way home from school, the swim team decided to visit the nearby shrine. Nagisa taught you how to pray under the shrine and you all picked up charms being sold outside the steps at the bottom.</p>
<p>You sat on the stairs with Nagisa, Rei and Makoto as the sunset bathed all the rocks in an earthy orange glow. The sun was still warm despite it being about to set.</p>
<p>"I heard Rin decided not to compete in the butterfly or the relay. Do you think it's because Haru didn't sign up for those events?" Nagisa asked, resting his chin on his hand.</p>
<p>"Why would it be important if Haru signs up for an event?" Rei asked, fiddling with his glasses.</p>
<p>"It's hard to explain, that's just the way they are." Nagisa sighed. Makoto relaxed his leg to stretch out in front of him and his knee bumped against yours on the way. He didn't seem to notice.</p>
<p>"What's that supposed to mean?" Rei asked, folding his hands together.</p>
<p>"Long story," Makoto sighed, patting Rei on the shoulder. "Our team is picking individal events based on our strengths, so maybe it's all part of his strategy?"</p>
<p>"...Speaking of individual events I was hoping to swim a relay." Rei mumbled. Nagisa and Makoto gasped and leaned forward attentively. They smiled at each other.</p>
<p>"You want to swim in a relay with us?" Nagisa grinned.</p>
<p>"Yes - I watched a video of the olympics out of curiosity. And a team of four accomplished athletes swimming four different styles in succession - working in consort toward a mutual objective... it was beautiful!" Rei cried. "Particularly when the one swimming butterfly finally touched the wall. The swimmers finishing is the most glorious thing in the entire process. Watching those swimmers left no room for doubt, there are others who feel exactly as I do!" Rei had moved on to making grand arm gestures now, he was really in the flow of talking.</p>
<p>"What? What do you think it means, Haru?" Gou suddenly cried, breaking you out of the relay conversation. "Half luck?"</p>
<p>"Hey, what's going on guys?" Nagisa asked as you all bunched up behind Haru.</p>
<p>"Half luck... what does that even mean?" Makoto asked. "I thought luck was either good or bad..."</p>
<p>"It seems like Haru is in store for a bit of both then," You say.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Today was the day, the day of the regional tournament. It was early morning and you'd just waved goodbye to your mother as you walked down to your usual meeting place with Haru and Makoto. It was only Haru there when you arrived.</p>
<p>"Hey - how you feeling?" You smiled, jogging down the last few steps to meet him.</p>
<p>"Normal."</p>
<p>"Right. Well, ready for today?" You try again.</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"Okay ... cool." You check the time in the awkward silence that set in. "I wonder where Makoto has got to-"</p>
<p>"Hey! Sorry I'm late." He said, arriving round the corner. "Today is the big day, you ready?"</p>
<p>You nodded and you all set off walking to the tournament.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Hey guys! We're over here!" Nagisa yelled, waving his arms around. He was stood next to Rei infront of the map with huge 'you are here' lettering over the spot.</p>
<p>"Rei was so nervous last night he barely slept a wink!" Nagisa added, pointing at the dark circles gathering underneath Rei's eyes.</p>
<p>"If only my nerves were as obtuse as yours..."</p>
<p>"Okay, tournament time!" Nagisa declared, switching into serious mode. "Let's go do what we do best."</p>
<p>You headed over to the sign-in desk with the group, letting Makoto sign you in since he was the team captain.</p>
<p>"Iwatobi high school..." Hummed the girl behind the desk. "There you are, go right inside!" She crossed your names off of her list as you passed by.</p>
<p>The inside of the centre was thrilling. People were changing, stretching and warming up all around the congretation area. You took your shoes off and headed out to the pool with the boys.</p>
<p>"Man, it's been a while!" Nagisa grinned.</p>
<p>"This is so nostalgic-" Makoto mumbled, eyes wide and a small smile forming on his lips. Once you breached the dark tunnel underneath the bleachers the outdoor pool was right in front of you. People were just swimming practice laps at the moment as no events would be on for half an hour. That was when the women's events started and you'd have your races done and out of the way before the guys even started.</p>
<p>Nagisa made a sound of excitement and you drank in the scene before you. It was thrilling being back in this environment even if you were hundreds of miles from your home. You spotted Gou in the stands and headed up to see her. She was explaining the roster for the day as you shrugged off your jacket and began to stretch, knowing it would be time for you to head down and warm up soon.</p>
<p>Gou reminded you that your races were on early, and you were in the second heat for breaststroke and first heat for butterfly. There usually weren't many female butterfly races though so they'd be over with quickly. After Gou had listed the races you grabbed your towel and swim gear and headed down to the locker room - leaving your bag up with Gou and the boys to watch over.</p>
<p>There were people walking around everywhere in the lockers, heading to and from the showers or the stands. You slipped into a quieter section to change and put your clothes into the locker but keeping your Iwatobi jacket around your shoulders.</p>
<p>You stretched out on the benches, loosening up your legs and remembering to stretch your back out properly.</p>
<p>It was your first race in another country. This was big stuff.</p>
<p>Heading out to the pool you had a few minutes to swim some warm up laps before the races actually kicked off with the women's freestyle. Since female swimming tended to be a lot less popular than male swimming in general, they usually had the races over and done with before it was anywhere close to midday. After that the male races (both team and individual) took over the next day and a half.</p>
<p>You alternated butterfly and breaststroke as you swam two laps before climbing out. You didn't want to tire yourself too much, your races were endurance races rather than sprints.</p>
<p>You paced around the locker room, not bothering to go back up to the stands because you'd be called up soon. And before you knew it the announcer was calling for the women's 200m breaststroke to line up.</p>
<p>You headed out, dropping your jacket in the bin behind your platform and stepped up. You adjusted your goggles and felt your heart pound with excitement. You bent into starting position, ready to push off.</p>
<p>Any second.</p>
<p>You'd be in instantly. You knew this, you <em>trained</em> for this. You waited for the starting bleep and pushed off the block as soon as you heard it.</p>
<p>Someone in front of you must have a better kick as they were put just infront after the start, but you had the stamina to keep up. They were going at a pace that would be more suited to the short distances and you knew she'd burn out before the second turn. You matched pace with the woman and hit the turn at the same time. Once again the woman in the lane next to you had a stronger kick from the turn, but she was flagging.</p>
<p>You could hear Nagisa yelling your name from the stands - it was really obvious for the sole reason that he was pronouncing your surname wrong - but you'd forgive him since he only ever used your first name to begin with.</p>
<p>The rest of the team had a simple chant that they were repeating and by the time you hit the second turn the woman at the side of you was lagging behind. No amount of leg strength was going to put her infront of you, she'd blown all her steam on the first 100m. You were into the second half now and it was really showing the stamina swimmers from the sprint swimmers. There were a few who were on pace with you, but just slightly behind. If they had a stronger kick they might put themselves ahead of you. </p>
<p>But your secret trick was saving a bit of strength for the final stretch and you pushed flat out after hitting the final turn. You pushed the water away from you as you kicked through, carving a path. Someone was gaining on you to your left, you could just see them out of the corner of your goggles. The team's chanting became feverish as you hit the wall and threw your head out of the water. You looked at the board expectantly... and waited until the yellow '1' flashed next to your name.</p>
<p>You laughed, slapping the surface of the water with your palms splashing it back up at you. You'd done it! You'd won your first race in Japan. You pulled yourself out of the water and stripped your cap and goggles, grinning and waving at your teammates in the stands.</p>
<p>Once in the locker room you knew you had about an hour or so before the butterfly which would be the last of the women's races. You headed through the lockers and shrugged your jacket off after giving yourself a quick dry with the towel hanging in your locker.</p>
<p>Wearing your jacket over the top of your swimsuit, you headed through the building towards the stands. As you were walking down the corridor from the lockers, you noticed Samezuka just arriving. Nitori saw you and swmiled, bowing as you walked towards him.</p>
<p>"Hey Aii, how you feeling?" You asked, running a hand through your damp hair.</p>
<p>"A little nervous. I'm in the freestyle medley later." He grasped at his bag across his chest.</p>
<p>"I'm sure you're going to storm it. You underestimate yourself." You smiled, patting his shoulder. He blushed and looked at his feet stuttering thanks.</p>
<p>"Have you already been out?" He asked you finally as the rest of his team caught up with him.</p>
<p>"I just finished my first race, not to brag or anything, but I dominated the 200m breaststroke." You laughed, pushing your dripping hair back.</p>
<p>"Is that so?" Said a familiar bored voice.</p>
<p>"Do you not believe me?" You grinned, facing down Rin standing there with his hands in his pockets.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry I missed it!" Aii apologised, bowing once more.</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it," You dismissed with a wave of your hand. "I'm in the 400m butterfly later so you can watch then."</p>
<p>"So you're a stamina swimmer?" Rin asked.</p>
<p>"I'm not really built for speed," You said, making a gesture to your frame. "From what I know it's usually the guys who are better at that." He grunted at your response, turning to look around.</p>
<p>"I'll be sure to cheer you on," Aii said, grabbing his bag strap tightly once more.</p>
<p>"Thank you, what about you Rin?" You turn to him.</p>
<p>"I don't cheer." He said, levelling his stare at you. "Especially not for the enemy," He squinted.</p>
<p>"You're going to hurt my feelings, Rin." You say feigning an expression of sadness and lifting your hand to your chest in mock hurt. "Well - I'd best be on my way." You say, holding your hand out for Aii to shake. He does, nervously. You didn't offer your hand for Rin to shake, instead turning on your heel and walking away.</p>
<p>"Rude." Sighed Rin, standing with a hand out of his pocket waiting for a handshake. You turned to face him but continued to walk backwards. You shrugged at him, smiling.</p>
<p>"Why would you want to shake my hand? I'm the <em>enemy, </em>remember." You grinned devilishly. You turned around and continued walking.</p>
<p>"Cheer for me and maybe I'll reconsider!" You yelled over your shoulder, leaving Aiichiro and Rin in your wake.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>You didn't win the 400m butterfly, despite your best efforts someone overtook you on the last turn. Swimming the breaststroke earlier must have taken it out of you more than you thought. It was a weight off your back as you finally changed into your clothes again knowing you wouldn't be swimming anymore.</p>
<p>Gou waved you over as you weaved through the seating to get to where the team was sat. Miss Amakta had her parasol out as usual and was hiding in the shade.</p>
<p>"What a way to start the day!" Nagisa cheered. "I knew we'd all dominate this tournament!" Rei still looked nervous, it was his first swim meet after all. Gou was pointing out the members of rival schools now the men's heats were lining up.</p>
<p>"They have a swimmer with a style so delicately refined he's called '<em>White bait</em>'." She pointed at one of the swimmers in a blue shirt stretching by the starting line.</p>
<p>"Aw, I want a cool nickname..." Nagisa sighed.</p>
<p>"And over there is Saijoin highschool. They've got a guy called '<em>Joe the flying fish</em>'. Supposedly he's got incredible vertical." She said, pointing out a guy jumping up and down by the warm up area.</p>
<p>"Do you think I could get one of those cool nicknames?" Nagisa said, leaning on the railing.</p>
<p>"Maybe we could give you one based on how you stretch yourself out." Makoto commented.</p>
<p>"How about '<em>Bamboo Nagisa</em>'?" Gou suggested.</p>
<p>"Granted, that sounds pretty cool and all but I don't get what bamboo has to do with swimming."</p>
<p>"I'm impressed you collected so much information about our rivals," Rei said, adjusting his glasses once more. Gou help up a notebook filled with notes and detailled drawings of swimmer's muscles. <em>Of course</em>.</p>
<p>"Well I <em>am</em> the manager," She sighed.</p>
<p>"Hey, Gou! Over here! Gou!" Seijuurou was shouting and waving from below.</p>
<p>"Rin's captain is trying to get your attention," Nagisa said, pointing over the rail.</p>
<p>"I told him he has to stop calling me that-"</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"There's Haru and Rin's heat lining up to swim!" Nagisa points.</p>
<p>"Who will you be cheering for, Miss Matsuoka?" Amakata asked.</p>
<p>"For Haru, <em>and</em> Rin!" She declared. Rin's earlier statement about cheering for the enemy flashed through your mind. <em>It wasn't betrayal to cheer for both</em>, you decided.</p>
<p>"You got this Haru!" Nagisa yelled.</p>
<p>Haru and Rin were in lanes 4 and 5, right next to eachother. They stepped up to the block, side by side as the whistle blew. You figured there would be some trash-talking already going down.</p>
<p>The whistle blew and all the swimmers dove at once. The crowd instantly picked up cheering for friends and teammates. Haru was neck and neck with Rin, until he hit the turn and Rin hit it first. Rin passed by Haru instantly, speeding past.</p>
<p>"It looks like Haru is finally catching up!" Nagisa yelled, gripping the railing until his knuckles turned white. They powered through the water, Haru gaining ground steadily. They were miles ahead of the other competitors, it was those two in a class of their own. They both surfaced at seemingly the same time, hitting the wall together. You all gathered round silently, you clutched Makoto's arm for support. Haru had... come second. Rin was the winner, not Haru.</p>
<p>Rin cheered, thrashing the water violently and yelling.</p>
<p>"No way, Haru lost..." Nagisa whispered.</p>
<p>"And - he didn't advance." Gou sighed, watching as Haru's name was wiped off the board.</p>
<p>Rin was laughing as the Samezuka chant roared in your ears. He pulled his body out of the water, standing with his swim cap clasped in one hand and the other hand on his hip triumphantly.</p>
<p>It seemed like all of Haru's hard work had been for naught, as Rin had swept it all from under him in less than a minute.</p>
<p>The next race was lining up, but none of the team even bothered to watch. You all slumped back onto the bleachers, coming to terms with what you'd just seen. Haru, he lost.</p>
<p>Coach Sasabe appeared, apologising for being late.</p>
<p>"Where the hell were you? We needed you!" Cried Nagisa as he jumped up from his seat. Miss Amakata interjected and instead politely thanked him for all the work he'd done helping out.</p>
<p>"Are you sure we haven't met before?" Sasabe asked Amakata. She blushed and denied it, feverishly. Despite your glum mood about Haru losing you were amused by how long it would take people to figure out exactly <em>where</em> Sasabe knew Amakata from.</p>
<p>"Geez did you come here to cheer or hit on our teacher?" Nagisa asked sourly with his hands on his hips.</p>
<p>"Watch it!" Sasabe retorted.</p>
<p>"Haru swam his freestyle heat just a few moments ago," Rei stated.</p>
<p>"Ah, damn. I was worried I'd missed the pre-lims. Nevermind, I'll get the chance to kick ass in the finals." Sasabe said, sitting down on the bleachers.</p>
<p>"He won't be in the finals," Makoto sighed, looking at his shoes.</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>"He didn't pass the pre-lims."</p>
<p>"You're not serious!" Sasabe yelled, standing up in shock.</p>
<p>You nodded at him solemnly and he sat back down beside Amakata to watch the next races.</p>
<p>"Mikoshiba in lane four has just set a new tournament record!" Announced the woman over the tannoy. Seijuurou pulled himself out of the water grinning up at Gou while the Samezuka boys screamed congratulations.</p>
<p>"Kid's got real talent," Mumbled coach. Rei checked his watch and kept glancing backwards as he had been doing for the last few minutes.</p>
<p>"Something wrong?" Makoto asked.</p>
<p>"I just thought that for sure Haru would be back by now," Rei mumbled, looking back one more time.</p>
<p>"He's probably still in the shower," You pipe up.</p>
<p>"Probably, but something is wrong and I don't like it." Rei stood up from the bench. "I'm going to go check on him."</p>
<p>"Wait-hold on!"</p>
<p>"Rei come back!" You and Makoto tried to get him to come back but he kept walking. Nagisa jumped up after him and after exchanging a worried glance you and Makoto jumped up too. You jogged after Rei as he headed inside the assembly area.</p>
<p>"Would you wait?" Makoto shouted, grabbing at Rei's wrist as you made it into the corridor between the stands and the locker room.</p>
<p>"Why are you stopping me?" Rei demanded.</p>
<p>"Just- because." Makoto was indignant. <em>This was weird,</em> you thought, <em>Makoto would usually be the first person to go looking for Haru.</em></p>
<p>"You both need to calm down!" Nagisa yelled over the two of them.</p>
<p>"Aren't you the slightest bit worried that Haru might need our help?"</p>
<p>You suddenly spotted Rin walking towards you from the shadows of the corridor, looking like he'd just finished changing and was going back towards Samezuka's seating.</p>
<p>"Rin!" Called Nagisa.</p>
<p>Rin lifted his head to look at the four of you, "You're here?" He raised a bored eyebrow at you. "What for? Oh - I forgot, you're competing in the tournament too."</p>
<p>"So... have you seen Haru around?" Nagisa asked.</p>
<p>"No, why?" He said.</p>
<p>"Well. He hasn't come back yet."</p>
<p>"Maybe he's sulking because I kicked his ass at freestyle. Hey! He's the one who said he didn't care about winning, this is on him." Rin said with a cocky smirk.</p>
<p>"Well if losing the race isn't the problem it must be something else..." Rei said, hand on his chin in thought.</p>
<p>"What? What else is there to care about? It's all about winning." He shot back.</p>
<p>"Guys, stop-" You tried diffusing the situation but you were cut off by Makoto.</p>
<p>"Plenty. At least Haru always thought there was more to it. That's the reason he wanted to race you - the person who made him care about it was you, Rin. Remember? We swam that relay back in grade school, you and hi-"</p>
<p>"I don't care! I already beat him! I'm done here." He shouted at Makoto, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking past you. He aggressively bumped his shoulder with yours as he walked past and looked down at you in anger. You grabbed his upper arm hard and made him stare at you.</p>
<p>"I cheered for the enemy." You whispered, making determined eye contact with him.</p>
<p>His eyes widened and his frown disappeared for a split second, he looked almost shocked. "And look where that got you." He spat back venomously, the angry mask returning into place.</p>
<p>"The least you could do is not push us away. Not everybody is a threat or a fucking rival," You bark angrily, pushing him away with both hands on his chest. He staggered back a few steps, looking bewildered briefly and then continued to walk away angrily.</p>
<p>"Relay, huh? You guys swam with him in the past?" Rei accused.</p>
<p>"We didn't mention that?" Said Nagisa.</p>
<p>"No! You only said there was some history. Now you're telling me you were teammates?" He demanded.</p>
<p>"Hey - don't get your linens in a twist," Nagisa said, moving over to hold Rei by the shoulders. "We need to get back to finding Haru."</p>
<p>"Rei, I wasn’t there either. Don’t worry about it," You add, turning back towards the guys.</p>
<p>"Let's leave him to sort it out on his own for now. You know Haru, the last thing he's going to want right now is to have someone talking to him. Besides," Makoto said, looking up at the clock on the wall. "We have our own races to swim. I'd rather focus on that than something I can't change."</p>
<p>You returned to the stands as Makoto headed down to change for his race. He was standing by the poolside stretching when you, Rei and Nagisa returned to your seats.</p>
<p>"Where's Haruka?" Coach Sasabe asked.</p>
<p>"We couldn't find him anywhere." Rei admitted.</p>
<p>"Well, he picked a great time to disappear, Makoto's race is about to start."</p>
<p>"Don't worry! I'll find him, we worked so hard for this I want Haru to see what Makoto can do!" Nagisa yelled, jumping up and taking off into the main building.</p>
<p>While he was gone, Makoto dropped into the water, pulling himself up to the bars before pushing off. He launched into the water strongly, taking first place with ease. Someone was gaining on him though, and fast.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Nagisa came sprinting back pulling Haru by the wrist. Sasabe had the team cheering for Makoto, but he was still a few miliseconds away from making a qualifying time. It was disappointing that after four races for the team, only one of those was a qualifying time.</p>
<p>"Alright, my time to rock and roll!" Nagisa cheered as Makoto pulled himself out of the water.</p>
<p>"Go get 'em kid!" Sasabe yelled as Nagisa went running off. As Makoto returned, he was just in time for Nagisa's start. It was still exceptionally close, but Nagisa lost too.</p>
<p>"I believe it's finally my time to shine, believe it or not competition is my forte!" Rei exclaimed as he got up to head into the changing rooms.</p>
<p>You had to admit, his form was at the stage where it was downright picture perfect, but once he hit the water his goggles started sliding down his face and he ended up lagging to the back of the whole heat.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The sun was high in the sky in the late afternoon as the team all gathered in the car park before heading off.<br/>"I'm sorry everyone, when it came down to it I was decidedly sub-par," Sighed Rei.</p>
<p>"Come on! Don't say that! You swam a personal best today, that's something worth celebrating." You reminded Rei.</p>
<p>"And if your goggles hadn't slipped you'd have made it to the finals!" Nagisa exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Thank you but that seems a bit unlikely."</p>
<p>"Well I think you should all be very proud of your performances, you've worked very hard for this." Miss Amakata stated.</p>
<p>"I'm feeling accomplished!" Nagisa enthused.</p>
<p>"I'm already getting pumped up for the next tournament." Makoto smiled.</p>
<p>"Hey, isn't Nanase coming with us?" Miss Amakata asked, glancing around for Haru.</p>
<p>"Actually, I'm pretty sure he already took off." Nagisa said.</p>
<p>"Really?" Miss Amakata asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah he said he was coming down with something," Makoto lied.</p>
<p>"Oh well, I suppose it can't be helped then. Matusoka can you take it from here?" Miss Amakata directed at Go. She nodded.</p>
<p>Coach Sasabe and Miss Amakata drove off, leaving you all stood there together.</p>
<p>"Guess it's over." Nagisa sighed, putting his hands behind his back.</p>
<p>"I feel fulfilled - but it would have been nice to go to regionals," Rei said.</p>
<p>Makoto shifted on his feet. "Especially after all the hard work we put in, but it's not that easy in real life."</p>
<p>"I realise there's more to swimming than I thought. You can understand the theory but still not get anywhere. I'm getting pumped," Rei chuckled.</p>
<p>"It's a little too late for enthusiasm to do us any good," Nagisa laughed.</p>
<p>"No - it's far from too late. There's still another day! Don't you remember?" Gou exclaimed.</p>
<p>"The tournament may still be running tomorrow but all the races we signed up for were today," You stated.</p>
<p>"If I remember correctly tomorrow they're only running individuals and the medleys-" Makoto's eyes widened in realisation of what he just said. "Gou, tell me you didn't!" He exclaimed.</p>
<p>She stepped in front of all of you, clasping her hands together apologetically.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry! I secretly signed you up for the medley relay tomorrow! I already told Miss Amakata about it too..." <em>Oh Gou, what have you done?</em></p>
<p>"So if by some chance we win the relay-" Nagisa begun.</p>
<p>"Then we qualify for regionals!" She finished.</p>
<p>"No way! I'm sorry but it's too out of the blue. On top of that- we've had no time to practice for a medley relay." Makoto protested.</p>
<p>"If you'd told us earlier we might be ready!"</p>
<p>"I realise it's less than ideal, but if i'd told you about it sooner there was no way Haru would agree."</p>
<p>"Let's do it." Rei piped up. "This is our last chance, we'd be fools not to capitalise on it. So we haven't practiced? Who cares! It's still got to be worth a try."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>You sprinted up to Haru's house, followed closely by Makoto and Nagisa. Makoto pushed the back door open and you all filed in, searching for him. He wasn't in any of the rooms, so Rei suggested  you stayed there to wait for him. He had to come home some time, right?</p>
<p>"Do you think Haru will agree to swim in the relay?" Nagisa asked.</p>
<p>You spent ages sitting in Haru's living room as the darkness set in.</p>
<p>"Where could he be?" Rei mumbled.</p>
<p>"We should call his phone!" Nagisa cried, grabbing his phone. It went straight to voicemail and you all clamoured over each other to desperately convince him to come swim the relay. Makoto pointed out that Haru's phone was in the living room, he didn't have it with him.</p>
<p>"It's getting late. We should go home. I don't think Haru will swim tommorow, we'll forfeit." He sighed ushsering everyone towards the door.</p>
<p>"Makoto - I only live around the corner. I can wait here with you," You tried protesting but he wasn't having any of it.</p>
<p>"At least call me or something if you hear from him." You made him promise.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>You were woken up by the sound of your own phone ringing loudly by your bedside. Haru had said yes. Makoto had rung you in desperation and excitement, telling you to see them at the training centre for the relay.</p>
<p>And so you got there as early as you could, not bothering to take your swim bag because there were no races for you that day. You turned up at the centre and walked around the halls wearing your Iwatobi jacket in case anybody confused you for a lost spectator. You headed through the congregation area and down a hallway that branched the stands with the main entrance.</p>
<p>You saw Rin sitting, half slouched on one of the benches lining the walls. He had his head in his hand and was the only person down the whole corridor.</p>
<p>"What do you want?" He asked, looking up at you through strands of his red hair.</p>
<p>"Nothing from you." You say, trying to walk past.</p>
<p>He grabbed your wrist in a vice-like grip but didn't turn his head towards you.</p>
<p>"I want you to know - I cheered for the enemy too," He said quietly.</p>
<p>You snatched your hand back out of his grip and he turned in his seat to look up at you standing over him.</p>
<p>"And look where that got you." You spat back with the same amount of venom as he'd fired at you not even a full day prior.</p>
<p>"I was trying to be nice-" He tried saying.</p>
<p>"And I've been trying to be nice since I met you but you just keep throwing it back in my face." You say angrily.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry." He said, standing up and walking away, hands in his pockets.</p>
<p>"Rin wait-" You began, moving towards him.</p>
<p>"Why do you want to speak to me? I'm the enemy, remember?" He sighed.</p>
<p>"I've been trying to be friends!" You yell at his retreating form. "Every time I talked to Aii I tried to introduce myself but you ignored me. You ignore Nagisa and Makoto every time you see them just because you’ve got a problem with Haru. I'm not the one letting some stupid swim competition get in the way!"</p>
<p>"It's not stupid!" He turns around on his heel to yell at you.</p>
<p>"I'll tell you what is stupid -" You begin, defiantly lifting your chin. "The way you treat me like some kind of rival even though I'd never be able to race against you in a tournament. I'm not some kind of threat to you."</p>
<p>His expression relaxed somewhat as he realised what you were saying.</p>
<p>"I'm on the other side of the <em>fucking</em> world to where my real home is, and I didn't even get to make that choice myself. I've been dragged here to a place that's the polar opposite of everything I know. The only people I know are through this swim club, I have <em>nothing</em> else. But you keep pushing me away, that's fine. I know you were the little lost boy in Australia at one point too. Don't act like you're better than me. But I'll tell you something," You say, clenching your jaw to try stop your eyes from watering, but it didn’t work. You jabbed an angry finger at him. "I have no reason to cheer for you anymore, since you see me as such a threat."</p>
<p>You whirl around on your heel and angrily walk straight into Nitori who took notice of your expression. You don't stay to greet him either.</p>
<p>"Rin? What's going on?" Nitori asked.</p>
<p>"Nothing!" Rin shouted, then sighed and curled his shoulders forward in defeat. He shoved his hands in his pockets and hung his head low. "It's nothing," He repeated, much quieter.</p>
<p>"You're going to want to see this-" Nitori said, beckoning him to follow.</p>
<p>You turned away and headed to the stands, ready to cheer for someone who wasn't the enemy. As you got there Makoto was already in the water, leaving everyone else in his wake. Nagisa was soon in the water, stretching his arms as far as possible to maintain the lead Makoto had given him. Rei was soon in afterwards, he lost a little ground, but was still in the lead. Haru was on the block, ready to launch as soon as Rei hit the wall.</p>
<p>It was as if the world was in slow motion, Haru launched and breached the water, maintaining the lead to the point where the other swimmers couldn't even touch him. Your friends had come first, so far ahead that nobody else was competition. Your team did it, they were going to regionals.</p>
<p>Smiling, you looked down at the poolside from your perch over the railing. Rin caught your gaze, and waved apologetically before turning and following Nitori back inside.</p>
<p>
  <em>You're not my enemy, but you treat me like I'm yours.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. the same lane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>we're hitting the real hurt/comfort part of the tags now im going to warn you. last chapter was angst and now you're getting your dose of sadness</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so ive almost finished two complete subjects i just have one left and like a week to do it. this seems feasible now </p><p>this story is basically me explaining to people who literally couldn't give less of a fuck about about how my a levels are going</p><p>update: whilst writing this i alternate between studying and watching the show to keep writing so now i've fully finished psychology and chemisty i have a week or so to do biology lets pray for me please</p><p>i learned how to play several meme songs on the guitar today because thats what i do with my spare time now apparently</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You returned back into school on Monday after spending the weekend at the tournament grounds. When you arrived with Makoto and Haru as usual, the headmaster had called an impromtu assembly on the track field.</p><p>He had the whole swim team, Gou included, lined up facing the rest of the students. You were mortified and trying to hide your embarrassment under the morning sun. Why did you have to be singled out like this? It was too early to be dealing with public shame already.</p><p>"Despite this being their first time competing at district, these talented young athletes standing in front of you placed in the top eight - meaning they've officially qualified for regionals. And we'll be rooting for the Iwatobi swim club as they fight their way to nationals! Let's give them a big hand."</p><p>Nagisa waved and smiled at the crowd of students applauding, but you just stood there awkwardly waiting until you could leave. When you were finally released from the assembly, you all headed towards the main building for lessons.</p><p>There was a banner flying above the main entrance with <em>"Congratulations on going to regionals, swim club!"</em></p><p>"Wow, how cool is that?" Nagisa cheered, standing looking up at the banner in awe.</p><p>"Not really, they just re-used one from last year," Rei sighed as a gust of wind exposed the writing underneath that instead said 'Judo Club'.</p><p>"I still can't believe this is happening, you guys. We actually did it!" Rei smiled.</p><p>"Just you wait - they'll greet us like heroes in home room!" Nagisa said, pulling Rei by the wrist as he ran towards their class.</p><p>"We actually won-" Makoto sighed, smiling at the banner.</p><p>"Good." Haru said, walking off towards lesson without waiting for you or Makoto. <em>That struck you as odd- the whole time you'd known Haru since moving over to Iwatobi he'd always said how he had no interest in winning or placing good times.</em></p><p>"Of course we won, <em>team captain</em>," You smiled at Makoto, following after Haru.</p><p>***</p><p>"Any idea where Haru went?" Gou asked as you all walked away from school under the shade of the blossoms.</p><p>"No idea- I think he just took off." You said, adjusting your bag.</p><p>"Do you think he went home?" Rei asked.</p><p>"Your guess is as good as mine," You shrugged, following Gou.</p><p>"Hey - I just realised. We hit our goal of placing at regionals, right? So that means we get to increase our budget. I say we use the money to swim indoors all the time." Nagisa said from behind you.</p><p>"I certainly hope you're kidding!" Gou cried, stepping in front of you all with her hand outstretched. "You heard the principal - this is no time for luxuries. Our goal is to make it to nationals, once we've made it there, the sky is the limit!" </p><p>"Yeah - go team!" Nagisa shouted.</p><p>"Fly high!" Rei and Gou cheered in unison.</p><p>"Fly high?" Makoto asked, confused.</p><p>"Race you to the clubroom!" Nagisa yelled, taking off running. Gou and Rei were following shortly behind.</p><p>"Since when did we say 'fly high'?" You asked Makoto, walking after the others.</p><p>"Beats me-" He shrugged.</p><p>As soon as you arrived at the club and you had all changed, Gou was running drills. She was explaining individual strengths needed to be worked on to improve lap times. Gou asked you to focus on pacing yourself, especially after dropping stamina at district in the butterfly.</p><p>"Let's start with a group warm up-" She began, only to be interrupted by Haru climbing out of the pool behind her.</p><p>"Haru? We had no idea you were in there!" Nagisa laughed as Gou handed Haru a towel.</p><p>"Where else would he have been?" You say.</p><p>"Haru is really pumped up, huh?" Nagisa said.</p><p>"I can only imagine how upset he is about losing freestly at district." Rei sighed.</p><p>"Maybe you're right." You say.</p><p>"...When I feel lost, I look for advice from the water." Haru deadpanned.</p><p>"What the hell does that even mean?" You sighed.</p><p>"Well, everyone is here now, I say we should get started." Makoto stepped forward.</p><p>"...Of course! Everyone warm up! No running by the pool you two!" Gou yelled as Nagisa and Rei sprinted away. <em>Oh, brother.</em></p><p>***</p><p>You were sat cross legged on your bed, books and papers strewn all around you. Your noteboook was laid across your lap and you were going through science questions you'd been set as homework. As you were punching numbers into your calculator and writing down chemistry equations, you heard a knock at your door.</p><p>Your mother wouldn't be home yet, it was only just getting dark outside but she said she'd be going to the summer festival with some work friends and would be out late. You frowned, wondering why there would be anybody knocking. Sighing, you pushed your books aside and slid off your mattress onto the cold wooden floor.</p><p>The knocking continued, getting louder and more erratic.</p><p>"I'm on my way- just. One second!" You yell out, jogging down the stairs and heading to the front door. You unlocked it to find Nagisa standing there in a sky blue kimono and Makoto with his hands in his pockets, dressed casually.</p><p>"What's going on?" You ask them, frowning at their appearance at your door on a Monday evening.</p><p>"It's the annual festival of Hachimon! Come on!" Nagisa cried, grabbing for your wrist.</p><p>"I'm not exactly dressed for the occasion," You say, gesturing to your sweatpants and loose t-shirt.</p><p>"It'll be fun, come on!" Nagisa begged. Makoto just smiled at you and shrugged.</p><p>You bit your lip in thought. "Fine, you can wait in the living room while I get dressed," You relented. "But for the record I was trying to do some homework - so when it doesn't get handed in I'll say it was all your fault."</p><p>You pointed them towards your living room and dashed up the stairs to get changed. You had the fleeting thought that you'd better text your mother and tell her where you were going so if she was home before you then she'd not be worried about your vanishing act.</p><p>"Right, come on. Lead the way," You say to Nagisa as you locked your front door behind you.</p><p>"We have to stop at Haru's place too!"</p><p>He seemed somewhat unenthusiastic about the idea just as you were, but knowing Haru it probably wasn't because he was busy doing classwork.</p><p>"Eh- I don't know..." He sighed.</p><p>"Cool thing is, there's a shrine to a water deity. Wouldn't hurt to pay a visit before the tournament- If that's alright with you. " Makoto said, knowing exactly the thing to say to convince Haru to join you. The perks of knowing someone almost your whole life, you know how to coerce them into coming to festivals with you.</p><p>"Rei's waiting, and he's not going to be happy if we show up without you."</p><p>***</p><p>There were lanterns strung up above you like bunting, lighting the passes between rows of stalls. When you were walking there, the lights from far away looked like fireflies watching over the ocean, hovering in the breeze.</p><p>Canvas from the tents flapped as people moved in and out of the stalls buying food, playing carnival games or browsing traditional masks and sculptures.</p><p>"You know, I've never been to one of these festivals before," You say, walking alongside Haru.</p><p>"What? No way- you don't have festivals in Ireland?" Nagisa asked, wide eyed.</p><p>"No - we do have them. Just ours are usually a lot more-" You glanced at the goldfish swimming peacefully in a stall and a sign for squid ink calligraphy competitions - "Rowdy." You laugh.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I mean like, there's a lot more partying and drinking. The Puck festival in Killorglin at the start of August is famous for the traditional music, storytelling... It might be our oldest festival, actually. Once the fiddle players start up people can dance until the early morning. We even crown a wild goat the king or queen of the festival and let it run around the town for a few days." You smile.</p><p>"Okay, now you're joking." Makoto says, disbelief all over his face.</p><p>"Nope. One-hundred-percent serious. Look it up," You shrug. Nagisa still looks like he thinks you're lying, but spots Rei in the crowd and waves to him.</p><p>"Rei! We're here!" He cries. "Sorry we're late."</p><p>"Oh- no. I just got here myself actually," He replies.</p><p>"Nice save there. Just so you know that's what you're supposed to say if you turn up early to a date."</p><p>"How would you know that?" You asked Nagisa. He just laughs nervously. <em>Suspicious</em>.</p><p>"At any rate let's get over there and see the shrine," Makoto said, leading you all in the other direction.</p><p>As you were walking past, Nagisa kept pointing at how much squid was being sold. I mean, you were right next to the seafront, of course there would be a lot of squid.</p><p>"Ex-<em>squid</em>-site." Rei says, but you all ignore him. Makoto pointed out something was about to start but you were distracted by Rei demanding a bit of (quote) "<em>Squid</em>-pro-quo," To which you violently cringed and sighed at him.</p><p>"You've got to be <em>squidding</em> me..." You sigh dramatically at Rei, shaking your head as you did so.</p><p>Nagisa groaned and walked off with Makoto, but Rei congratulated you on your wonderful taste in comedy.</p><p>"I know - it's pretty <em>ink</em>-credible," You grin.</p><p>They led you up to a small pen where three men were chasing a squid around the tank.</p><p>"That does look pretty fun." Rei admitted.</p><p>"There's still time for you to join!" Nagisa tried to convince you.</p><p>"I'm good," You shake your head.</p><p>"I'm glad you guys are all here!" Cried a familiar voice. You turned around to see Gou and another girl standing behind you, wearing striking pink and red kimonos.</p><p>They had flowers in their hair, and it only made you think about the times you'd be at county affairs and the musicians would play something upbeat and get people doing huge cieli dances in groups, spinning and laughing and improvising footwork as you went. It was a relaxed atmosphere - dancing with the strangers and being weaved around the large dance floors as smaller groups danced individually or in consort with the rest of the room. It was a far cry from the rigid dances you knew were performed more widely in Japan. There weren't many instances of dancers touching each other while the wild and informal folk dancing you knew all but insisted dancers hold each other to spin and feverishly hit fast footwork together.</p><p>You missed home. You were beginning to understand why your father had found it so hard in Ireland, when this was the culture he'd been formed by.</p><p>"Wow - Hi Gou!" Nagisa greeted. "You look great!"</p><p>"You both look very cute!" Makoto smiled politely. Gou's friend giggled and blushed at him.</p><p>"Is it us or the outfit?" She giggled.</p><p>"Uh- a little bit of both." Makoto stammered. <em>Smooth</em>.</p><p>"How come you aren't dressed up?" Gou asked you.</p><p>You shrug. "I was dragged here last minute. I didn't have time to wear anything as fancy as you guys," You gesture to Rei and Gou's friend too.</p><p>"Maybe we should get something to eat. What do you guys want?" Makoto suggested.</p><p>"We could get anything, we don't all have to order at the same place?" You say, glancing over the menus as you walked past.</p><p>Gou and her friend left to go watch the squid-ink calligraphy competition, leaving the rest of you to look for food. You and Rei were standing at a stall together, looking for something to eat while Haru and Makoto trailed behind. Nagisa reminded them to not get lost.</p><p>Just as you turned to say something to Rei you noticed a familiar head of maroon hair walking past your stall in the opposite direction. You briefly made eye contact and you could've swore you saw his eyebrows knit together in either sadness or confusion for a split second. Nitori was with him, and even if he did see you, you were too caught off guard by the pained expression Rin gave you.</p><p>Maybe you had been a little harsh the last time you saw him. He was trying to apologise and you threw it back in his face. But, he'd always been less than friendly towards you - you couldn't figure out if you'd gone too far. Of course you were mad, but he seemed upset about it. Or maybe he wasn't upset and you were assuming wrongly, you barely knew him after all.</p><p>"Something wrong?" Rei asked.</p><p>"I - I just saw Rin." You whisper back.</p><p>"Talk about bad timing." Rei said back, beckoning Nagisa over.</p><p>"Tell me about it." You sighed as Rei whispered what you'd seen into Nagisa's ear.</p><p>"Is something wrong?" Makoto asked, finally catching up.</p><p>"No! We were just talking about how much we love squid!" Nagisa lies, his voice raising a few octaves out of nervousness."Hey why don't we go play a shooting game?"</p><p>"There's one right over the-" Haru begins, but Nagisa jumps directly in front of his line of sight, blocking Rin from his path.</p><p>"Wait, I have a better idea! How about I buy a round of squid burgers for everyone?"</p><p>"Sounds like a wonderful idea!" Rei fidgets nervously.</p><p>"Go find a table and I'll bring it to you." Nagisa orders, pointing at Haru and Makoto.</p><p>"Eh, that's really nice of you - but I didn't want the burger." Makoto replies.</p><p>"Well go wait for us anyway, huh?" Nagisa says with a surreptitious wink at Mako.</p><p>"Okay, let's go, Haru."</p><p>They turn to walk away and you and Nagisa sighed, Rei visibly relaxed from his tense posture.</p><p>"I'm a little worried Rin and Haru are going to run into each other." Nagisa leans closer to the two of you.</p><p>"Me too-" You say, looking around in case Haru was still in ear shot.</p><p>"The reason I invited Haru to come here in the first place was to take his mind off swimming for a while."</p><p>"Seems now your plan may end up having the opposite effect." You sigh.</p><p>"You're right. If he gets too stressed he might ditch the relay at regionals."</p><p>"This is bad-" Rei groaned.</p><p>"I really want Haru to swim with us..." Nagisa sighed. "We have to do whatever it takes to make sure the two of those don't cross paths tonight."</p><p>"I can follow Rin - tell the guys I've gone home early. I can text you to keep them away from each other." You suggest.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Rei asked.</p><p>"I feel like it's the least I can do - I've not been too helpful recently." You said, bowing your head. "Now go get those squid burgers before they get suspicious." You turned around and began jogging in the direction you'd last seen Rin heading in. Rei and Nagisa nodded and headed back for food.</p><p>It didn't help that the whole festival was essentially a massive maze of lanterns and stalls creating makeshift alleyways. The mass of human traffic wasn't helping you either as you had to fight against the tide of people to try catch up with where they <em>might</em> have gone.</p><p>You caught a glimpse of grey hair through the crowd and tried to decide if it actually <em>was</em> Nitori or a really small, old woman. You couldn't tell from the distance you were at, so you knew you had to get closer. You dashed down a small gap between two vendor stalls and tried to catch sight of the grey hair again through the gaps in the fabric.</p><p>It <em>was</em> Nitori. That meant Rin couldn't be far.</p><p>You were at the end of the isle of shops when you recognised Rin's voice: "Let's get out of here," coming closer towards you. You ducked your head as close to a menu for fried squid as you could, hoping neither of the boys would look too closely in your direction. Your heart was pounding. You'd almost been caught and you weren't even at this for five minutes yet.</p><p>You tailed a fair distance behind the two, making sure not to get close enough that they'd notice you in their peripherals. Rin was leading Nitori towards the main road and you decided you'd better at least text nagisa to tell him.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Nagisa -</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He's heading towards the main road ... by the beach.<br/></em>
</p><p>The ocean was dark, reflecting the light of the lanterns glowing and refracting over the water.</p><p>"Rin, there's no open stalls over here-" Aii said.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"Should we go back?" Nitori was trailing behind Rin by a few paces now, he seemed uncertain of what Rin was doing. You stood casually next to the convenience store on the road a little way behind them, just close enough to hear what was being said.</p><p>"You can, if you want." Rin sighed. Nitori stopped in his tracks. Rin kept walking. You slunk out of the shadows behind the convenience store and walked on the opposite side of the road, keeping your distance without losing sight of him.</p><p>He walked all the way up the road, walking past boats parked in the harbour and walking up a slowly inclining slope.<em> Where was he even going?</em></p><p>He reached a small park just up the way from the end of the festival grounds and now the only thing guiding your way was the streetlamps rather than paper lanterns on their strings. He rounded another corner and you followed him to what looked like a primary school. <em>Odd</em>.</p><p>He placed his hand against the chain link fence and bowed his head sadly. He was staring right at an old cherry blossom tree, completely bare of petals.</p><p>You decided to stop stalking him and make your presence known.</p><p>"Rin?" You say softly, keeping your distance.</p><p>He turned to look at you, not wiping the melancholy look off his face.</p><p>"What are you doing here? Come to lay into me again?" He sighed, taking his hand away from the fence and standing a few feet away from you with his hands in his pockets.</p><p>"I - I came to apologise. For being a dick." You smile, fighting against your ego that was telling you that you should <em>never</em> apologise.</p><p>"Okay." He sighed, going to move past you and back to the main road.</p><p>"Hear me out- I'm sorry. I don't know what went on with you and Haru-"</p><p>"Like he hasn't told you, you and the rest of your swim club buddies." He scoffed angrily, looking away.</p><p>"You really think they tell me anything? I didn't even know Makoto was afraid of the ocean until he nearly drowned out there."</p><p>"What? Are you serious?" His eyes widened.</p><p>"How many people told you their secrets when you were the new kid in Australia?" You asked, folding your arms. He didn't answer, only bowing his head quietly. "Exactly. So I have no idea what went on with you and Haru-" He shot you a warning glare but you raised a finger to stop him talking. "<em>And</em> - I have no wish to know. I want to say I'm sorry for not accepting your apology the other day at the tournament. I overreacted."</p><p>He sighed, clearly not one to take apologising lightly. "I shouldn't have snubbed you when you were talking to Nitori. You were only trying to introduce yourself. That was... I was wrong."</p><p>You nodded. "Can I ask you something?"</p><p>"Depends on what it is." He says, kicking the dirt.</p><p>"You know what? Nevermind. Are we good?" You ask, holding a hand out for him to shake.</p><p>"Are you sure? I thought I was the enemy." He said, looking at your offered hand.</p><p>"If I remember correctly, you cheered for me, even though I completely tanked. So by default you're no longer my enemy."</p><p>"That's it? We're suddenly buddies now?" He smirks.</p><p>"I wouldn't go <em>that</em> far. Acquaintences at best." You smile.</p><p>He takes your hand and shakes it firmly. "We're good." He confirms.</p><p>"You tell anybody about this conversation and you're done for." He says. <em>Something tells you he wasn't completely joking.</em></p><p>"I wouldn't dream of it." You say, turning to walk away, leaving him standing there with his memories.</p><p>"Hey..." He calls after you. You turn around to look at him. "You didn't completely tank at the 400m. It was a close race."</p><p>"Duly noted," You nod, heading back towards the festival grounds.</p><p>As you were walking back, Nagisa came sprinting towards you.</p><p>"What's wrong?" You ask, looking around in case Rin had overtaken you on your way back.</p><p>"Haru said he's not mad. You can come back!" He shouts, grabbing your wrist and pulling you back towards your friends.</p><p>You were huffing and out of breath as Nagisa pulled you to the top of the hill overlooking the festival. Rei was waiting by the top, waving you over.</p><p>"Can you let go-" You start at Nagisa but Rei shushed you, pulling you and Nagisa behind a pole. Makoto and Haru were leaning on the railing together, talking.</p><p>"I didn't care about anything at that point, not the tournament, not freestlye, nothing. But then I watched you guys swimming ... and I thought about how hard we'd trained for this - I couldn't let you down. I couldn't walk away from everything we'd worked for together. I though '<em>If these guys really want to swim in the relay, then count me in.'</em> Then suddenly... I remembered, I remembered how it felt to swim in the same lane as my friends. How it felt when everyone was waiting for me at the finish line. And I felt happy. I felt so happy! Just like you!" Haru's eyes watered, he was spilling his soul the most you'd ever heard since you met him.</p><p>"Haru, did you just say what I think you said?" Nagisa said, popping out from behind Rei.</p><p>"How long have you been there?" Makoto asked.</p><p>"Long enough to be vested in the topic of conversation-" Rei said.</p><p>"I want to swim with you guys in the relay, I want us to do this together, one more time." Haru said, determined.</p><p>"If we're going to make nationals, we're going to start training hard, first thing tomorrow." Nagisa said.</p><p>"One last thing-" Haru said. The more he spoke, the more he talked about Rei, Nagisa and Makoto swimming relay with him the further away you felt from them all. You trailed behind the boys who were talking non-stop about how early they'd be training for their relay, how excited they were. You'd never felt like more of the foreigner than you did in that moment.</p><p>Haru went back to the festival purposefully to get Makoto some more goldfish, and you smiled at how happy he seemed when Haru handed them over.</p><p>As you laid in bed that night, after walking all the way home and talking to your mother about how you enjoyed the festival, you found yourself thinking of the same sentence over and over in your head.</p><p>
  <em>To swim in the same lane as my friends.</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>You were at practice the next day with the rest of the club, and by that you meant the boys were practicing their exchanges as a group while you swam individual laps.</p><p>"Big news everyone!" Gou said, sprinting up to the poolside. You pulled yourself out of the pool nearest the group of boys. "My brother announced he's swimming the relay at regionals!"</p><p>Everyone else gasped in shock, but you resigned yourself to getting out of the pool and leaving practice early, not having the motivation to swim laps on your own anymore. You were stewing in your thoughts too much to properly focus on training anyway and the boys would never notice you were gone because you weren't needed for group practice.</p><p>You left, and went home early by yourself.</p><p>
  <em>The same lane ... as my friends.</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>You stopped going to practice everyday,starting to second guess if you even wanted to be swimming in this whole other country. It was like the old you had been frozen in time when you moved. You had always known you weren't made to be a professional swimmer, you always knew you'd quit once you went to university and had a degree to study for - but you'd just enjoyed being at your old swim club and competing with them was always worth it.</p><p>But the last few days since the festival you were considering if you were just having a setback or if you were starting to realise how little you genuinely enjoyed it. You wanted to talk to someone about it, but the trouble was everybody you knew was a fucking swimmer so it wasn't like there were many opportunities for you to open up to somebody who wouldn't question why you were suddenly not focused on lap times anymore.</p><p>One day, Gou cornered you as you were about to leave instead of going to the after school practice.</p><p>"Where have you been? It's like you're suddenly avoiding swimming!" She reprimanded you. You flinched at her sharp tone.</p><p>"I've got a lot of studying to catch up on. I've been missing a lot of work to train," You sighed.</p><p>"Is the club not your priority anymore?" She murmered, a saddened expression crossing her features.</p><p>"My priority is not getting held back a year because I failed half of my classes." You were lying through your teeth at this point.</p><p>"But... I thought your grades were fine?" She asked.</p><p>You just shrug and attempt to leave the building. She blocks your way in the same manner Rin did.</p><p>"At least come help out with the relay training. Sasabe is hitting a wall with the guys - maybe you'd be able to help?"</p><p>You didn't know if refusing would put you on even thinner ice and cause her to doubt your swimming anymore. You accepted, grudginly, and followed her to the clubroom to help Sasabe whip the guys into shape.</p><p>He had an impressive camera rig set up that would record the guys from every angle so they could scrutinise their form. Gou's idea of you helping out was just running up and down the pool shunting a camera pole behind you as the guys swam laps.</p><p>You hated it, and you were growing to wonder if you had a relay team of your own would you be more invested in this.</p><p>Once the guys were on a break, you headed into the clubroom to sit down and pretend to do work so nobody would bother you or ask why you'd not been to practices more often.</p><p>"Yeah this place brings back memories, all these years and the locker room still looks the same." Sasabe sighed, walking in and heading over to open a locker. "Would you look at that! My grafiti is still here." He proudly pointed to a scrawling in black marker pen that said '<em>forevar iwatobi</em>'.</p><p>"Wow coach, you really suck at spelling," Nagisa said, leaning over coach's shoulder to read it.</p><p>"Well, it's never been my strong suit."</p><p>"He's not an english teacher, he's a coach." Haru sighed from the doorway.</p><p>"You're not kidding, ever since you started drilling us on our exchanges we've gotten a lot better." Nagisa pumped his fist. "How are we looking?" He grinned down at you.</p><p>You looked up from the bench you were sitting on, "Yeah- yeah you're looking great. Regionals won't know what hit them." You forced out with a smile.</p><p>"Let's keep at it, I want to face Rin in the relay." Makoto smiled.</p><p>***</p><p>Gou had dragged you to Coach Sasabe's house for the team's hot pot before the regional tournament. To satisfy her you'd gone back to practice for a couple of sessions only to record lap times that were levelling off at your current skill. They were good enough that she didn't come knocking at your door and demanding why you weren't at practice (which Nagisa had done on one occasion).</p><p>You were still undecided on what you wanted to do. You couldn't decide if you should forfeit the race entirely or go in and swim some mediocre time just so nobody asked any questions that you didn't have answers to.</p><p>You stewed in your thoughts, the same way the swim club stewed in the small living room of Sasabe which was host to a bubbling hot pot.</p><p>It was ridiculously warm. You could not only feel your own sweat, but probably also the sweat of Rei and Haru who were on either side of you.</p><p>"Why are we doing the hot-pot thing in the middle of summer?" Makoto sighed, pulling at his shirt collar.</p><p>"Because according to the latest research in sport medicine it's exactly what swimmers need the most. Sasabe hot-pot is packed with vitamins, minerals and protein."</p><p>"Can you turn the air conditioning on? I'm dying here," Nagisa whined.</p><p>"Sorry, got no AC." Shrugged Sasabe.</p><p>"Is there any way we could not do this and say we did?" You mumble, not enjoying the heat.</p><p>"It's rude to refuse a meal and stupid to neglect nutrition." Sasabe shoved a bowl of steaming food into your face. "We came up with this recipe back in the day when I was in the swim club."</p><p>Nagisa reached for more food from the hot-pot, only to splash himself with the very warm soup stewing inside. He jumped backwards with a yelp, bumping into a cabinet and knocking over a pile of magazines.</p><p>"What's this?" He asked, picking one up out of curiosity.</p><p>"They look like really old magazines to me-" Haru said. <em>Oh god. Oh dear lord it's happening. Miss Amakata and coach Sasabe are about to be exposed now. 'Swimwear designing' yeah fucking right.</em></p><p>Sasabe moved over to pick them up, and Amakata moved to help him stack them back up. Suddenly, Sasabe jerked bolt upright as if someone had pulled a string through his spine and yanked him towards the ceiling.</p><p>Once the evening had turned dusky, Nagisa and Rei chased each other around the garden with sparklers. Makoto and Haru sat solemly holding theirs on the steps. The atmosphere between Sasabe and Amakata had turned <em>particularly</em> awkward, but the boys still hadn't caught on somehow, despite the evidence being (quite literally) right before their very eyes.</p><p>You sat on the step below Makoto and Haru, leaning back and staring up at the stars. You shook your head when you were offered a sparkler. Just looking up at the stars made you think about being lost on Sukishima and having each puddle outside the abandoned rest house form it's own constellation, mirroring the lights in the sky.</p><p>Gou brought out a photo album from the swim club, showing you photos of the boys from when they were really young. Barbecues behind the club, proudly showing off medals, there was even one of the club building snowmen in which Rin was front and centre grinning as he leaned on a snow-dolphin and Haru gave the camera a death stare.</p><p>Rei was also looking a little distant from the group, just like you he shared no memories of the swim team. Neither of you were there yet. You locked eyes and exchanged sad expressions over the heads of your friends gathered around, reminiscing about life without you in it.</p><p><em>The same lane. My</em> <em>friends.</em></p><p>***</p><p>As you walked home in the dark, Nagisa, Haru and Makoto walked on slightly ahead. They didn't notice you and Rei lagging behind. Makoto turned around, eventually noticing.</p><p>"Everything alright, Rei?" He asked.</p><p>"I don't know. What happened between the four of you? Why won't you explain it?"</p><p>"The four of us? You mean Rin?" Nagisa piped up.</p><p>"You were all so close - I could see it in every picture. You looked so happy."</p><p>"We were." Sighed Makoto.</p><p>Haru's expression had glazed over. "Rei - personally I don't see the point in digging up the past. But if you really think it's so important that you need to know, I can tell you everything."</p><p>"I need to know what happened. I can't go on feeling like an outsider."</p><p>"Rei-" Makoto started.</p><p>"You need to start treating me like part of this team. I know you feel the same way." Rei looked at you.</p><p>"Do you?" Asked Nagisa, eyes wide. You nodded and looked down at your feet.</p><p>"And that's why you've been avoiding practice?" You nodded again, worried you were in dangerous territory of crying in front of them.</p><p>"We're sorry that we made you feel like you weren't one of us." Makoto moved forwards, putting a hand on your shoulder. "And Rei, you deserve to know everything."</p><p>You shook your head. "I just want to go home," You hated how you sounded - like you were whining like a child.</p><p>"We can walk you back," Nagisa offered.</p><p>You shook your head again. "No - I want... I want to go <em>home</em>." You say, meeting Makoto's gaze. Nagisa jumped onto you, throwing his arms around your neck.</p><p>"Don't cry! If you cry then I'll cry!" He said, bear hugging you aggressively.</p><p>"Come on." Haru sighed, leading you all towards a silent spot by the shore.</p><p>You settled onto a rock, pulling your knees up. Everyone gathered around Haru, leaning against your rock or standing watching him. He sighed deeply.</p><p>"Rin was obsessed with relays since the moment he joined our swim club - everyone has a favourite event so I never asked why it was all he talked about. The night of the big tournament, he told us why it meant so much to him."</p><p>Haru explained his father's unrealised dream. How his dad had died when he was young, just like yours was. He wanted to be an olympian, and Rin was following his dad's shadow.</p><p>He wanted to discover something about his father by joining his old swim club. He wanted to feel closer to him. You supposed it was the same way your mother moved you to Iwatobi in order to try feel some connection to her lost husband, your father.</p><p>"We ended up winning that medley relay, and the next day Rin left for Australia. He promised me that I'd see the world in a new way - and I actually did. From then on it was like I was seeing everything for the first time."</p><p>"Things were never the same after that, you felt it too. Right Mako?" Nagisa asked.</p><p>"Sure did."</p><p>"You met when you were young, and you all got along really well because you liked swimming so much. You trained hard and won first in a relay. That doesn't explain why your relationship is so different now." Rei sighed.</p><p>"The next winter break, I ran into Rin when he was visiting from Australia..."</p><p>Rin and Haru had an impromptu race together. Haru completely smoked Rin - there wasn't even a competition apparently. Rin, utterly defeated, had cried and announced that he quit swimming. He vowed to never swim again, he was done.</p><p>"You quit swimming competetively because you blamed yourself for Rin's choice to quit too?" You ask, finally saying something in the whole story. Haru nodded.</p><p>"But you won your race the other day, shouldn't that mean you can put it all behind you now? You're free from that now, you can swim however you want, and so can he. Why be so upset about losing? And why did he suddenly decide to enter the relay? No matter how hard i try - I still don't unerstand it." Rei was perplexed.</p><p>"I don't think it makes sense either, I wish I had a better answer. All I can say is I look forward to racing him, I always do." Haru sighed, looking out over the dark ocean.</p><p>***</p><p>The next day, despite finally being included the same way he asked, Rei decided to not show up for practice. Sasabe was furious, but you couldn't blame him. I mean, you did do the exact same thing not even two days prior.</p><p>Nagisa blamed it on spoiled ice cream, but you were more inclined to believe he was dealing with his emotions from last night. He was probably coming to terms with the history of his friends.</p><p>You still didn't know where you stood. Makoto had purposefully made the choice to practice with you, letting you take the place of Rei's butterfly in the relay. You understood what they were on about when they talked about being part of something bigger than themselves.</p><p>For just that one practice session, you knew what it was like <em>to swim in the same lane as your friends.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>fun fact - i try and get the dialogue as close to the actual script as possible, not including scenes that are clearly not content from the show obviously. </p><p>if you enjoyed kudos me up bby i really like the attention</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. that's not my dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this is it my dudes - its the end of season 1 content now</p><p>which seems weird but then again these are long ass chapters arent they - i'm writing like 6k words a day on average... which is mental considering that most of the stories i write i let go off the rails (and never finish)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fun fact - i got drunk around Rei's monologue at the competition and so from there onwards its just my descent into madness</p><p>if it is incoherent i apologise - i did my best to spell check it but i was also out of my fucking mind so if there are random innacuracies just blame it on the drink :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The train raced over the bridge, gliding along the rails to your destination.</p><p>"You know, this is the first time we've been to Rei's place," Haru sighed, leaning against the window and looking out at the water below.</p><p>"I've been by a few times because I live pretty close." Nagisa admitted, shifting in his seat. The station was approaching and Makoto stood up, shuffling across the row so you could stand up too. It was late afternoon after the practice where Rei had disappeared. Nagsisa still gave no more details about where Rei was besides he was probably sick from spoiled ice cream.</p><p>You wondered if he'd even want to be part of the team anymore after the previous night's revelations about Rin. It felt odd - you'd found out more about Rin from Haru spilling his guts to you all than you had from Rin himself. But then again, most of your conversations with Rin had been either arguments or awkwardly bored discussions with Nitori. The only conversation you'd had that was close to some form of heart to heart was back at the Iwatobi primary school where you'd shook hands and gone your separate ways. You hadn't seen him since, but you'd not been to any more joint practices or tournaments since districts - and visiting Samezuka wasn't on your list of things to do.</p><p>"So - what kind of gift do you think we should get?" Makoto asked.</p><p>"I say we go with melon power!" Nagisa cheered, leading you over to a fruit stall.</p><p>"A box of chocolates is usually the go-to gift where I come from." You say. "Although if he's not feeling well I don't suppose it would be a great idea."</p><p>"Coach only gave us a thousand yen, though." Makoto sighed.</p><p>"Then how about strawberries?" Nagisa tried again.</p><p>"I thought strawberry ice cream made him sick?" Haru asked. Was Rei even sick at all? It seemed like your guess about him dealing with emotional baggage from yesterday was looking more and more accurate by the moment.</p><p>"Right! I forgot about that! Bananas maybe?" Nagisa suggested, sounding nervous.</p><p>"If he has an upset stomach, should we even be bringing him food?" Makoto said, uncertain.</p><p>Haru seemed like he didn't believe Nagisa either. "Are you sure it was something he ate? I have a feeling why he skipped practice is because of what I said yesterday."</p><p>"Well - uh...." Nagisa sighed, defeated. He didn't say anything else on the topic right away, instead quietly taking the lead to Rei's house. You and Makoto exchanged raised eyebrows and shrugs to try and guess if the other knew anything more, but to no avail. You and Haru seemed like you really were on the right track with your guesses.</p><p>Just before you turned the corner, Nagisa admitted what Rei had done.</p><p>Rei opened the door to you all, wearing casual clothes. His desk had open books lying across it, you figured he'd just got up from working to answer the door for you.</p><p>"Hey Rei! How you doing? Going to make myself comfy," Nagisa cheered, skipping inside. He floped backwards onto Rei's bed, his arms spread eagle at his sides.</p><p>"Why are you all here? Is something wrong?"</p><p>"Coach Sasabe sent us to check up on you," You admitted, following him inside.</p><p>Makoto held up the carrier bag in his hands. "We even brought you a get-well gift."</p><p>"But I- wasn't..." Rei began.</p><p>He was interrupted by Nagisa springing up from the bed and running over to him. "Hey! If I didn't know any better I'd say you were in excellent shape. Gou and Miss A. were starting to get pretty worried about you too - Sasabe said: '<em>Tell him he should be taking better care of himself before a tournament!'</em> "</p><p>"Everyone ... was really worried about me?" Rei asked in disbelief.</p><p>"Of course we were worried." Haru replied.</p><p>"It was the first time you'd missed practice - it's hard not to worry." Makoto smiled, setting the carrier bag down on the coffee table. "Now if it was Nagisa-" He joked.</p><p>"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"</p><p>You laughed, shrugging your bag off your shoulders and onto the floor. You noticed the shelves lined with trophies and pointed them out - "Woah, that's a nice collection."</p><p>"Are they from middle school?" Makoto asked, moving over to inspect them closer.</p><p>"Yes, but that's all in the past."</p><p>"Yeah - now he's drowning in every swim book ever written!" Nagisa laughed, pointing at the shelves lined with books on strokes, swimming techniques,  improving stamina, training to do outside of the pool, warm-ups, stretching routines. If there was a book written about swimming, Rei had already bought and read it.</p><p>"Have you read every one of these?" Haru gaped.</p><p>"Well - yes. I had to be thorough if I was going to construct a proper plan."</p><p>"Come on Rei! You gotta stop researching everything! That's how you jinx yourself." Nagisa crawled over to him</p><p>"I'm not following here..." Rei mumbled.</p><p>"So Rei, is it true that you talked to Rin?" Haru asked. Rei looked at Nagisa in a surprised manner.</p><p>"I might have told them everything - I'm sorry Rei, I feel bad," Nagisa looked down at his crossed legs on the carpet.</p><p>"Don't... Yes, it was quite the meeting."</p><p>"Was it because I told you about our past?" Haru sighed.</p><p>"No, not really. I had my own reasons for wanting to talk to him, I needed some answers. But it's okay now, I'm done worrying. Especially for him. It's not my problem anymore."</p><p>"Okay then, guess that means that we can go back to focusing on the team now." Haru said, looking at Rei over the table with the closest you'd seen him get to a smile.</p><p>"You mean I'm a part of it?" He seemed incredulous.</p><p>"Of course! Every single member of this team is irreplaceable." You turned to Rei."Think you're ready?"</p><p>"Now that that's settled, let's take a food break!" Nagisa grinned.</p><p>"I never realised melon bread was gift material..." Rei said, looking at the sweet bread Nagisa offered to him.</p><p>"We didn't have enough money to buy a real melon- but don't worry. Look, Haru likes it!" Nagisa smiled, taking a bread bun and shoving in Haru's mouth despite Haru protesting that he wasn't hungry.</p><p>"I think he's going to pass out!" Makoto yelled, seeing Haru's face turn pale.</p><p>"No - he just needs a drink. Get him some water." You say, standing up to try and find Rei's closest sink.</p><p>"I have something even better than water! Melon bread and barley tea have been a go to in my family-" Rei cries triumphantly.</p><p>"Who cares? Just give him some!" Makoto was panicking wildly at that point.</p><p>"I think he's dying," Nagisa said calmly, taking a bite of his own bread.</p><p>***</p><p>You stood at the train station with the boys. Miss Amakata, Gou and Coach Sasabe were there with a banner to wave you off. You were heading to regionals the day before so you could stay at a hotel near the tournament grounds.</p><p>"Well, that's it. I taught you everything I know and some stuff I made up." Sasabe said. "So go out there and swim like there's no tomorrow!"</p><p>"...I don't know what's more embarrassing, the banner or Coach's gusto." Sighed Rei.</p><p>"Definitely the banner." You nod. The terrifying rendition of little iwatobi was emblazoned across the front. <em>Wonderful. </em></p><p>Miss Amakata once more tried reciting a quote from Julius Caesar, but was cut off when Nagisa interrupted to point out the bus had arrived. She sighed, relenting her quote since nobody was really listening anyway.</p><p>"Right, guess we're off." Makoto said, leading the group onto the bus.</p><p>Nagisa brought snacks and was poking them into Rei's sleeping mouth. You pointed out that could quite literally choke him but Nagisa just shrugged and chewed on his own snack.</p><p>You shook your head in disbelief, hoping Rei didn't die because Nagisa was messing around. Although, that would be a <em>very</em> interesting police report. Makoto was being jostled against you every time the bus hit a pot hole or bump in the tarmac, and that only caused you to knock Haru even further against the window on the cramped seats. You felt slightly disgruntled knowing that Samezuka probably had their own coach with significantly more legroom than what you had.</p><p>You were sat cramped between Haru and Makoto in the middle seat because you were the smallest, with you all having to jam your bags as close under the seat as possible since there was no overhead rack for luggage.</p><p>You sighed, trying to focus on anything besides Rei's snoring and Nagisa happily crunching on his food right behind your head.</p><p>"How are you feeling for your race?" Makoto asked, shaking as the bus hit a turn.</p><p>"Can I tell you something?" You turn to him. "When I wasn't coming to practice I was trying to figure out if I enjoyed competetive swimming anymore. I've always known I wouldn't make it a career or anything, but. I don't know. I couldn't decide what I wanted."</p><p>"Did you come to a conclusion?" He asked, looking down at you. You shook your head. "Well, you don't need to give anybody an answer. You can decide in your own time." He said, turning back to watch the road.</p><p>By the time you arrived, it was already night. The sky was dark and you'd been cramped in that same tiny bus the whole day - not counting the roadside stop you made to get ramen- and your legs were stiff, your back ached and you wanted nothing more than to not be sat upright anymore.</p><p>Makoto took the lead and headed the way with the map - trying to direct you to the hotel. It was an overnight stay before you had to be up early for the competition. Nagisa kept dashing off whenever something in the city caught his eye and ended up making the distance from the bus stop to the hotel feel three times as long.</p><p>You arrived, heading to your own room. The boys were paired up into double rooms but you were given the tiniest room the hotel had. It looked like they'd converted a storage cupboard into a bedroom and hammered a number to the door.</p><p>It was just long enough to fit the single bed, and wide enough to fit a small bedsite stand. You felt like you were in some form of prison cell, and once again felt annoyed that the Samezuka team probably had much more spacious rooms than you had. Before you'd had enough time to even sit down there was a knock at your door.</p><p>You turned around to open it only to find Nagisa in your doorway.</p><p>"Boy, your room is tiny." He said. You shrugged and gestured back at it with a bored look.</p><p>"Are you ready to go eat?" Rei asks, appearing behind him. You grab your room key and head out, locking it behind you. Just a few doors down you stop again at Haru and Makoto's room to pick them up.</p><p>"Do you know what you want for dinner?" Rei asked as Haru opened the door.</p><p>"Well, we're prepping for a tournament so there's only one right answer." Makoto says.</p><p>"Katsudon!" Nagisa cheers, turning and running down the corridor to the main entrance.</p><p>You all followed him, after Makoto made sure he was heading in the right direction. You'd come to realise that taking Nagisa anywhere was like arranging a school trip for a toddler.</p><p>"I've got my eye on the tender loin," Makoto said, leaning over the menu.</p><p>"Sounds good - two tender loin cutlets, please!" Nagisa smiled at the chef.</p><p>"One miso mackerel." Haru added.</p><p>"The hot pot and cutlet bowls look good but I can't decide which would be better with ankake sauce." Rei said. The chef took that down as an order, not hearing when Rei said he was undecided.</p><p>"Sir! That wasn't an order - I can't possibly eat that much." Rei protested.</p><p>"I'll share it with you," You offer, not ordering anything for yourself to stop Rei wasting the excess food.</p><p>As you were walking back to the hotel, a group of swimmers walked past you. Nagisa suggested how crazy it would be if they were in the lane next to you at the tournament, but Rei said how undeveloped their muscles were to be professionals. You didn't particularly care either way - you were ready to go into a food coma.</p><p>"I know! Let's go check out the pool!" Makoto said. You followed him up to the swim centre only to find that there was a sign up saying authorised personel only.</p><p>"Looks like we can't." Nagisa sighed.</p><p>"I guess it is kind of late."</p><p>"So despite all your tresspassing into swimming pools back in spring suddenly <em>now </em>you draw the line?" You ask sarcastically. Nagisa just laughed at you.</p><p>"We might still be able to see it." Haru turned away and started walking. You could already feel a stitch developing before you'd even seen the stairs. Nagisa was undeterred, however, and ran up them.</p><p>"Don't run around in the dark - it's dangerous." Rei reprimanded. You finally caught up, walking up the last few steps in the dark. Once you crested to the top and headed over to the railing Nagisa was leaning on you saw the pool through the open roof of the stadium. It was below you, illuminated by the indoor lights spilling out of the bowl-like roofing.</p><p>"To think we get to swim in such beauty-" Rei sighed.</p><p>***</p><p>The rest of the boys were likely too excited to sleep. You were feeling too guilty to sleep. Because you'd made your mind up about the race tomorrow, about your feelings towards competitions.</p><p>You'd already texted Gou to tell her what you were planning. You told her not to tell the rest of the team, at least not until after the race. You didn't want them to overreact.</p><p>***</p><p>"Haru, let's hurry and get going!" Nagisa called.</p><p>"Please don't shout in my ear," You grumbled. He just grinned at you.</p><p>"Just one moment." Haru called back. He crouched in the dirt in front of the bare cherry blosom tree with a stick. He was either drawing or writing something in the dirt, disturbing piles of dust as he moved the stick.</p><p>"Hey! That tree looks just like the tree from middle school-" Nagisa smiled.</p><p>You were on your way to the competition centre, walking from the hotel. Once more, team captain Makoto signed you in when you reached the main desk. They checked Iwatobi swim club off the listings and you followed the guys inside.</p><p>"Woah - this place is huge." Nagisa gasped.</p><p>"And packed..." Rei said, a hint of nerves creeping into his voice.</p><p>"Ah! There you are!" Coach Sasabe called, coming up to see you. He was wearing one of his trademark horrific hawaiian shirts.</p><p>"We feeling good for today?" Gou asked. She once again reminded you that the female races were first, there weren't many to get through. The female butterfly and freestyle had already finished, if you'd qualified at district you'd have been here even earlier in order to compete by now. You headed straight down to get changed, noticing the sad glance Gou gave you as you walked off.</p><p>As you crossed the corridor between the main entrance and the changing rooms, the Samezuka team arrived.</p><p>"Long time no see," You smiled at Nitori.</p><p>"Yeah - when are you up?" He asked. Rin came up behind Aii and had his hands in his pockets like always, swim jacket collar flicked up.</p><p>"I'm going down to change now." You say. You bit your lip, nervous. "Good luck today you two - both of you." You said, looking at Rin too.</p><p>"Good luck." Nitori replied, chipper and smiling. You grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him against you into a brief hug, only for a couple of seconds. You did the same for Rin, standing on your tiptoes in order to reach his shoulders and pull him down to your level. You could feel your eyes welling up as you put your chin on his shoulder and he put a hand between your shoulder blades, awkwardly.</p><p>"Cheer for me," You say, looking at Nitori who seemed way too flustered to talk.</p><p>"...Of course." Rin said, standing back up to his full height. You turned around and walked away, soon breaking into a jog as you felt your eyes welling up even more.</p><p>"What the hell was that about?" You heard Rin say as you took off.</p><p>He'd find out soon enough, but - just not until after the tournament.</p><p>You angrily wiped away the small tears pooling in the corners of your eyes as you changed quickly. You threw your Iwatobi jacket on and stretched - not wanting to waste a second of time warming up.</p><p>Before you felt like you were ready, you were being called up to the starting line for 200m breaststroke.</p><p><em>No going back now,</em> you thought.</p><p>You discarded your jacket behind your starting block like the rest of the other swimmers. You pulled your goggles over your eyes, waiting for the whistle. As you stepped onto the block in the third lane, you caught a glimpse of Rin leaning on the railing to your left. He looked so furious, but you had no idea why. On your right were your teammates standing behind the Iwatobi banner. Some of Gou's friends had come along to cheer too - but Nagisa was the loudest of them all and you hadn't even got into the water yet.</p><p>You'd made a promise to yourself to not make a fool of yourself. So, when the whistle blew, you dove straight in.</p><p>Maybe skipping training was a bad idea, but you managed to maintain a strong pace. You were never in the lead after the dive because your kick wasn't strong enough, but your saving grace was your stamina making up for what the other competitors lacked. Once you'd hit the first turn you had already made up the ground you lost from the dive. But after 100m there was someone approaching fast on your right, powering down the lane. She overtook you for first place and you didn't know if you'd be able to keep up with her.</p><p>She was pushing hard, and normally you'd be confident that her stamina would run out, but she'd starting pushing in the second half. She'd been saving herself through the first half and was now using that power to dominate the competition. It was useles, no matter how hard you kept pushing you couldn't keep on her tail.</p><p>You were letting your friends down at regionals.</p><p>You came second, hitting the wall only a moment after the woman to your right. She aggressively cheered and forced a wave of water back down the lane in her victory thrashing. You pulled your cap and goggles off, flinching and closing your eyes at the spray she was making. You pretended for a second that the cheering was for you, but when you opened your eyes you were reminded that it really wasn't.</p><p>You pulled yourself out of the pool, grabbed your jacket and walked back into the locker room.</p><p>You sat on the bench for a moment after changing, holding your towel with your swimsuit inside. You'd have to return up to the stands to get your bag from Gou.</p><p>But you couldn't bring yourself to.</p><p>If you didn't you knew they'd come looking the same way you had for Haru at district. So you pushed yourself from your seat and out into the corridor. Rin was waiting for you. He was pacing outside the door to the changing room, looking absolutely furious.</p><p>"What the hell was that?" He shouted. You flinched. He seemed to notice.</p><p>"I just wasn't fast enough at the end, I don't know." You sighed.</p><p>"No - Gou told me about your little plan." He seethed.</p><p>"Rin-" You started. He cut you off.</p><p>"You're quitting? Just like that? You're throwing away your talent. You're wasting everything."</p><p>"Rin please listen."</p><p>"You're pissing away your future!" He yelled, running his hands angrily through his hair.</p><p>"Rin, please." Your voice came out small and strained. "Swimming isn't my future, I'm not throwing anything away."</p><p>"Of course it's your future, you could go professional with this but you're giving up before you even start."</p><p>You shook your head and took a step towards him. "Rin, I don't want to swim professionally. That's not my dream."</p><p>He looked hurt. "Did you throw the race on purpose?"</p><p>"No - I genuinely tried. I just don't enjoy competing anymore. That doesn't mean I won't keep swimming, I just don't think I can continue competing. It's not for me ... I know it's your dream, but I'm not cut out for it like you are."</p><p>"The hell do you know about my dreams?" He said, looking down at you.</p><p>"Haru finally told me -" You glanced at his expression. "For the record it was after the festival, so I didn't lie to you then about not knowing."</p><p>He turned on his heel to look out the glass windows, turning his back to you.</p><p>"And now I know about it I wanted to apologise for calling swimming stupid - if I knew what it meant to you at the time I never would have said it." You admit. He glances over his shoulder to look at you. "I'm not leaving the club, I just won't compete." You admit.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I need to go before my team starts worrying. I didn't mean for you to find out until after the tournament." He stays silent, looking out of the window. You turn to walk away and go find your teammates.</p><p>***</p><p>You did your best to act like you'd just try again to qualify next year, not wanting to get the boys upset before their relay.</p><p>You took a seat between Nagisa and Gou to watch the men's freestyle. Rin was in the third heat according to her, so you put your gear back in your bag and stuffed it under your chair while you sat and waited for Rin's race.</p><p>"This will be Rin's big moment!" Nagisa nudged you as Rin lined up to take his position.</p><p>"Should be," You reply, watching him stand on the block.</p><p>"Come on big brother! You can do it!" Gou yelled from beside you. He launched in with the starting whistle, but he still dove late. Samezuka began chanting for him, loud and in unison. He hit the turn last, and hit the wall in last place too. He came out of the water coughing and he threw his swim cap off in rage. He tried lifting himself out of the pool but he just sank back down. He didn't even have the energy to pull himself from the water.</p><p>You stood up, racing down to go confront him. Haru was right on your tail. You sprinted through the corridors trying to catch him before he ran away from the changing rooms.</p><p>When you finally found him, Nitori was already caught up with him. They were in the corridor adjacent to the main entrance - it looked like Rin was about to leave.</p><p>"So it's not your day? Happens to all of us sometimes, right? We all know that race was out of character for you, it's no big deal. If you'd been in peak-" Nitori tried to comfort him.</p><p>"Shut up!" Rin yelled, turning to throw a punch at the vending machine next to him. You and Haru came to a stop, Nagisa crashing into your shoulder as you suddenly froze.</p><p>"Please Sir! Get a hold of yourself! You can't be like this, they'll ban you from competing! You've got to get it together!"</p><p>"I don't have to do a damn thing! You think any of this matters anymore? It's obvious I couldn't get any better - <em>that's</em> why I was taken off the relay. I give up. I quit years ago and I should've stayed quit!" Rin yelled, kicking a bin out of the way down the corridor.</p><p>Nitori tried to get him to wait, but Rin walked out of the building. You stood there, with the rest of the swim club, watching in shock. Nitori saw you and turned to run after Rin.</p><p>"I don't get it, why would anybody want to take Rin out of the relay?" Nagisa said.</p><p>"And here I thought we'd get to race with him if we made it to the finals." Makoto sighed. Haru was standing with his head down, looking like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He leaned back against the window and dropped to the floor, defeated.</p><p>"It's over. I'll never swim with Rin again." He said in a strained voice.</p><p>"Haru - don't say that. What are we going to do? They're going to start the relay pre-lims any minute now." Nagisa looked at you.</p><p>"Just, for now keep your mind on the race." You said.</p><p>"But <em>look</em> at him," Nagisa said, sounding like he was on the verge of tears. You wondered if you should go after Rin, try and talk to him. <em>Would you even get through his anger right now?</em></p><p>There was a tense silence until Rei spoke up.</p><p>"I have something to say to all of you. I was waiting for a more appropriate time to tell you, but Rin and I had a talk last night. He told me back in middle school the real reason he decided to put swimming behind him was nothing to do with Haru. He hit a wall training abroad - it shattered his confidence, he couldn't take it any more... so he quit. But then he came back home, he raced Haru again and his whole perspective changed. That spark was rekindled. He told me that after seeing us at district, he recaptured that old feeling. Relay appealed to him again. He was determined to swim with Samezuka and give us the best race we'd ever had."</p><p>"I didn't realise he felt that way." Nagisa mumbled.</p><p>"That isn't the entire truth. He couldn't care less. It wasn't about the competition per se- he wanted to swim with his friends again. You're not just his old teammates, you're the reason he swims <em>at all</em>."</p><p>"How do you know?" Haru finally stood up from against the wall, hands clenched into tight fists by his sides.</p><p>"Well, because ... Honestly? I feel the exact same way. For me, you're it. You guys are the reaosn I'm here. And I know that deep down it's the same for you too- that's what swimming free means. Who cares if we win or lose, right? It's about who you swim with!" Rei concluded.</p><p>"I ... I want to swim with Rin again." Haru admitted.</p><p>"Rin's really going to quit if you don't do something. You guys are the only ones who could posibly help him before it's too late."</p><p>"But what could we do to change Rin's mind?" Makoto sighed.</p><p>"You still don't understand? Think logically for once, the answer is staring you in the face!" Rei yelled in frustration. You suddenly realise what Rei was getting at.</p><p>"Rei - you can't be okay with that, surely." You whisper, eyes wide in realisation.</p><p>He laughs, adjusting his glasses. "Just make it beautiful."</p><p>You check the time on your phone, realising how little time you have before the pre-lims start. "Guys, if you're going to do this we really need to move. <em>Now</em>." You commanded, shoving your phone in your pocket and taking off at a sprint down the corridor. Rin must have already left the tournament centre by now.</p><p>Haru followed you outside as the other three went to scour the inside of the centre in case he was still with Samezuka or in the changing rooms. You sprinted down the concrete path leading out of the centre, neatly trimmed shrubbery flying past as you and Haru ran.</p><p>You skidded to a stop as you saw him standing by the same cherry tree Haru had made you stop at earlier. His bags were by his feet as he stared up into the bare branches.</p><p>"Rin!" You called breathlessly, running over to him. Haru was catching up with you.</p><p>"What do you want?" You were used to him demanding things in that tone of voice and you'd had enough.</p><p>"Don't talk to me about pissing my future away, when you're the one running away from this!" He looked shocked.</p><p>"You don't know-"</p><p>"Rin, shut up! You're throwing away an opportunity because of your pride." Rin saw Haru close behind you, and he turned stone cold.</p><p>"If you've come to laugh at me, have at it. You saw me in the freestyle -did you know they took me off the relay? That's right. I'm a loser, laugh all you want." He sounded so defeated.</p><p>"We aren't here to laugh." You say.</p><p>"Laugh, damn it! It's all I'm good for!" He yelled. "Look at me - I'm not even good enough to swim against you guys in a relay!"</p><p>"Stop it! Calm down." Haru called back.</p><p>"Shut up!" Rin screamed, "What would <em>you</em> know?"</p><p>"I get it - I know how incredible it is to swim with brothers. How good it feels to swim in a relay together, and you were the one who taught me that, weren't you?" Haru said, keeping a level tone.</p><p>"Because of you- you were the reason-"</p><p>"Just shut your mouth!" Rin yelled, diving to grab Haru by the collar.</p><p>"I know the reason I swim! I understand - it isn't about me, I get who I really swim for!"</p><p>"I told you to shut up!" Rin tried throwing a punch at him but Haru caught his forearm. The momentum of the swing took him tumbling to the ground and Rin rolled them both over to grab Haru's shoulders and slam him into the dust.</p><p>"Stop it!" You yell, moving to grab Rin by the jacket and yank him backwards. But before you could grab him, he stopped. He looked at something over Haru's shoulder. The writing ... in the dirt ... Haru's writing.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>For the team. </strong> </em>
</p><p>Rin and Haru both froze. Rin's grip on Haru's collar slackened, he sat back on his heels, and started crying.</p><p>"I was - we were supposed to be free. All I ever wanted was to swim with my friends. To swim with you." He gasped as angry tears rolled down his face. "But, it's too late now - I screwed up."</p><p>You heard footsteps approaching you, fast, and turned to see the rest of the boys racing over to you.</p><p>"No Rin - it's not too late. Let's go."</p><p>"Hey, Rin!" Nagisa yelled, breaking his attention away to look at them.</p><p>"You guys..." He trailed off, looking at you all.</p><p>"I have to say, watching you interact frustrates me to no end. If you want to swim then by all means just do it." Rei says, catching his breath.</p><p>"Rin, come with us." You say. And he follows. You all take off running towards the cente again, Nagisa and Rei leading the way. Makoto and Haru were in front of you while Rin took to your side. When you began to slow and tire, he grabbed you by the forearm and demanded you keep up.</p><p>"You started all this - you're not getting out of it."</p><p>The four boys raced off to the locker room to strip quickly and get out onto the starting block. You and Rei sprinted up to the stands, not wanting to miss a single second of it.</p><p>"What are you doing up here?" Sasabe yelled when he saw Rei come up behind you. "You're supposed to be down there!"</p><p>Makoto jumped into the water with the warning whistle, pulling himself up to the bars so he could launch off. You shushed Sasabe and leaned against the railing, not wanting to miss a moment.</p><p>When the starting signal went, Makoto launched into the water. He was carving the space and forging the way ahead, maintaining the lead for Nagisa to take up. And Nagisa did - he kept the lead Makoto had given to him and ran with it. They were in third place already.</p><p>It was time for Rin to do what Rin did best - he launched in after Nagisa to complete his butterfly. His form was impeccable, you had to wonder why he bothered with freestyle when clearly butterfly was his most powerful stroke.</p><p>When Rin hit the wall, Haru was ready to launch in and take the lead. He powered through the water, clearly in his element. There was nothing Haru was built for more than freestyle.</p><p>But he hit the wall in first place. You cheered, watching as Rin engulfed Haru in a hug and the other two joined in.</p><p>"Well, I asked for beautiful." Rei said, "And that was exactly what I got."</p><p>***</p><p>The boys were disqualified. Which wasn't surprising considering what happened, but it didn't seem fair that they'd been stripped of their victory for swimming the fastest time the competition had seen.</p><p>You were looking for someone, and that someone was Rin. You found him by the Samezuka bus, being scolded by his team captain. Nitori was with him, probably for moral support.</p><p>You arrived behind Rin as the Samezuka team was piling onto the bus - you'd overheard Mikoshiba say that Rin could stay on the team so long as he swam for them the same way he swam for Iwatobi.</p><p>You tapped him on the shoulder as Mikoshiba walked away. He turned to you, then to Aii.</p><p>"Give me one moment - I'll be right on the bus." Rin said. Nitori bowed at you and walked away.</p><p>"Congrat-" You were cut off by Rin bending down to hug you, but this time it wasn't awkward like earlier. This time he held you tightly against him.</p><p>"Thank you for cheering for me." He said against your shoulder.</p><p>You pulled back a little to smile and look him in the eyes. "How did you know I was cheering?"</p><p>"I just did." He said, holding you tighter for a moment before leaving to get on the Samezuka bus.</p><p>***</p><p>"I just transferred from Samezuka academy. I know my name sounds girly, but I'm a guy," Rin deadpanned, looking like he was terminally bored. Nagisa had him standing by the board to recreate his introduction to them in elementary school - his name was written on the chalkboard behind him and everything.</p><p>The rest of you were spread in seats around the empty room, watching. Until Gou burst in with Nitori.</p><p>"What are you doing? Our joint practice is scheduled to start any minute!" Nitori called.</p><p>"Rin you're too old to be playing like this-" Gou reprimanded. Rin spat out excuses that it was actually Nagisa's idea, but she didn't buy it.</p><p>You all headed out of the classroom.</p><p>"It's going to take a lot more than fancy smack talk to impress the Samezuka boys." Rin smiled at Rei. Unfortunately, you had to run across from Iwatobi to Samezuka and you weren't a fan of that.</p><p>Rin still liked to tease you that he was the faster runner. And swimmer. Basically, Rin liked to brag.</p><p>"You still following your dad's dream?" You ask as you arrive at the Samezuka pool.</p><p>"I'm more about following my own dreams now. What about you?" Rin smiled at you, holding the door open as you walked inside.</p><p>"I guess we'll have to find out." You grin back. "Now race me at butterfly."</p><p>"Like you're going to win..." He scoffed, shutting the door to the pool behind you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hit me with one of those sweet kudos if you enjoyed. i really like the attention.</p><p>any feedback is appreciated - just tell me what you think</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. please don't</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>we do be on season 2 already now lads ... its gone hella fast - i'm considering season 3 but i don't know if it would work<br/>i mean also i go back to college in likea week so i dont have time to be writing as much when im there</p><p>edit - good fucking news everyone ... i finished all of my work so i might write a couple of chapters a day to stay ahead before i go back just so i can keep releasing every morning while im back in college</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>akihiko is a completely made up character i just fucking threw in there. he's like the most minor plot character in this so it really doesn't matter, but he's mildly important for a later plot point that i've teased in the tags lmao<br/>akihiro it is an actual name though if you're interested. it means bright prince i believe</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the start of the new term, and spring was setting in already. The air was crisp and chill on mornings and you were revelling in weather that reminded you of home.</p><p>You stood on the corner of the street, waiting for Haru and Makoto to come meet you like they'd been doing the past year when you would walk to school together. You checked your watch again, wondering what the hell was taking so long. You were supposed to be meeting Rei and Nagisa at the station but that might not be happening at this rate.</p><p>You shivered a little, enjoying the cold breeze that reminded you of walking to high school in winter and running home in the rain to a cosy living room. At least Iwatobi had some redeedming cold weather as well as the exceptionally warm summer you had like last year.</p><p>Makoto came dashing around the corner with Haru grumpily following. Makoto was wrapped up in an olive coat with a fur trimmed collar. You smiled at them, pulling your tartan scarf closer up to your nose. Even Haru was wearing a winter coat, despite how much he loved outdoor swimming he apparently wasn't impervious to the chill.</p><p>"What took you so long?" You said, shrugging your heavy bag into a more comfortable position.</p><p>"Haru wouldn't get out of the bath," Makoto sighed as you headed to meet Nagisa and Rei by the station. You raised an eyebrow at Mako.</p><p>"And then he decided to grill some mackerel."</p><p>"Figured," You grinned, shoving your hands into your thick jacket pockets and picking up the pace to meet the others.</p><p>It got to the point where you had to jog to catch up and make sure you weren't running late for your meeting. You got there, running just behind Makoto, huffing out clouds of breath like a steam engine. Nagisa was sat on a bench eating a sweet bun, his hands stuffed into mittens. Rei was standing in his long coat, checking his watch when you got to them both.</p><p>Your warm coat had worked almost too well as you ended up getting there completely drenched in sweat from your run. Oh well, you could count that as your warm up.</p><p>"I know! I know! We suck! I'm sorry!" Makoto said as you ran over. Your journey was far from over, as you had to keep walking over to Samezuka.</p><p>"Took your time," Rin said as you arrived, he glanced at all of your red faces, chapped from the wind and from exertion. He stood with his hands on his hips, already changed into his swimsuit with his goggles around his neck and the Samezuka jacket over his shoulders.</p><p>"Well, Haru likes his morning baths." You grumble.</p><p>"We've only just started - go get ready." He said as Seijuurou was about to get into the pool to race one of the Samezuka team.</p><p>Aii waved at you from the side of the pool and you grinned back. Haru and Rei led the way to the changing rooms, Makoto and Nagisa following. You turned around before you headed to the toilets to change and looked at Rin.</p><p>"Hey - like my scarf?" You grin, pulling it below your nose.</p><p>Rin sighed and moved to grab the scarf. "I was wondering where that went - give me it." He said, snatching it from around your neck. You laughed because despite his grumpy and serious tone you knew he wasn't actually angry.</p><p>"Aw come on- It's comfy." You protest, reaching to take it back.</p><p>"Tough, get your own scarf and quit stealing it from my dorm. Now scram - get changed." He laughed, holding the scarf above your where you couldn't reach and pointed you over to the exit where the toilet stalls were.</p><p>You changed, the process taking longer than usual because of all the layers of winter clothes you had to peel back before you could get your swimsuit on. Your massive jacket didn't fit in your bag, but Rin had taken your bag with the coat draped over and headed to put it in his locker once you emerged. <em>What a gentleman, </em>you laughed.</p><p>While you'd been gone changing, Mikoshiba had been racing the team members one by one. He won every time.</p><p>"Yeah! Ain't no one got the chops to take on me!" Seijuurou screamed, victorious. Team members were sitting exhausted at the sidelines.</p><p>"What is this?" You ask, walking over to Gou who had also turned up for the farewell meet.</p><p>"Samezuka tradition. We swim the hundred meter until one of us beats the captain." Rin explained, coming back from putting your stuff in the locker room.</p><p>"Did we miss your race?" Nagisa asked.</p><p>"No, you're good. Glad you could make it, good to see you guys."</p><p>"Not to be the nay-sayer," Began Rei, clearly about to be the nay-sayer, "But exhausting yourselves like this strikes me as a little irrational."</p><p>"Yeah, well rational isn't exactly Mikoshiba's MO." Rin sighed.</p><p>Just as you spoke of the devil, he arrived. He was wearing a speedo that left very little to the imagination and you were thankful that there would be even fewer instances in the future where you'd have to see that.</p><p>"Hey - you decided to show up, huh? Come on, 400m freestyle, Iwatobi versus Samezuka, all or nothing." He challenged, a hand on his hip, the other gripping his towel. "Matsuoka, show them how we do." </p><p>"Right," smiled Rin, snapping his goggle strap.</p><p>"Anyone else not dead?" Mikoshiba yelled his clearly exhausted team members.</p><p>"Me!" Yelled Aii, running forward.</p><p>"Nitori, excellent! Who else?" Mikoshiba set to finding his fourth member.</p><p>The relay was freestyle, not medley, so the boys could choose however they wanted to swim. The most popular stroke to use was the front crawl though, it tended to be the fastest of all the strokes. By comparison, butterfly was hardly ever used in races like that.</p><p>Makoto went first, diving in front crawl against one of the Samezuka boys, Akihiko. You'd spoken to him on occasion after Nitori introduced you to him when you turned up at Samezuka to visit Rin. You'd been doing that a lot over the winter break since your early retirement from competing, visiting him at the indoor pool while he trained.</p><p>Akihiko was the first year student that had family in Ireland and England - he was like the polar opposite of you as his parents had returned to Iwatobi together unlike yours who had settled down in Ferbane. You got on well, he was fun to talk to about home and he'd even gone back over the winter break apparently to see his father's side of the family. You could tell from a glance he was Irish because of his naturally pale white skin and stocky frame. His Japanese heritage was obvious in his face though, the high cheekbones and angular jaw gave it away easily. His delicate features were a dead giveaway.</p><p>Makoto was pulling ahead of Akihiro, and fast. To say Makoto's strongest stroke was backstroke, it was impressive that he was taking first place already with front crawl.</p><p>"Get ready to lose, Aii-Aii." Nagisa said, hopping up and down on the spot as he pulled his goggles down.</p><p>"Please stop calling me that-" Nitori sighed.</p><p>"What do you know? It's my turn already!" Nagisa laughed as he dove in. Makoto pulled himself out of the pool and ran a hand through his drenched hair as he stood next to you.</p><p>"Bring it home for us, Matsuoka," You overheard Seijuurou say to Rin as he took the block.</p><p>"You got it, Sir." Rin said in disbelief as he watched Mikoshiba take up the block next to Rei. Mikoshiba seemed offended when Rei jumped into butterfly, and he launched in straight after to take up the ground Akihiro and Aiichiro had lost to the Iwatobi boys.</p><p>"His goggles are sliding off again-" You say, nudging Makoto and pointing at the goggles that were currently halfway down Rei's nose.</p><p>"Pull through Rei!" Nagisa yelled.</p><p>"Hey. It just dawned on me- this is our first legit relay against each other." Rin said, pulling his swim cap on and tightening his goggles.</p><p>"Oh yeah?" Haru asked, keeping an eye on Rei's return leg.</p><p>"Real shame you guys are going to lose it." Rin smiled.</p><p>"You wish! Come on Rei!" You cheer, watching as Mikoshiba and Rei hit the turn.</p><p>"Too bad I don't give a damn who wins." Haru sighs.</p><p>You hated to admit it, but Rin was right. You guys did completely lose.</p><p>"We got our butts kicked." Nagisa whined, slinging his towel around his neck.</p><p>"The important thing is we all had fun." Makoto smiled.</p><p>"No question there." Haru said, almost-smiling.</p><p>"Good teammwork!" Mikoshiba addressed the Samezuka team. The third years were lined up in their jackets facing the second and first years. You and the Iwatobi boys stood off to the side, drying off while Mikoshiba announced the new team captain. "I'm proud of you. This is the part where us third years bow out. No tears, no regrets." He folded his arms across his chest.</p><p>"Look alive! It ain't gonna be a pool party when I'm gone. Come April you're going to have a world class badass setting the pace." He yelled. <em>Who was this world class badass he was talking so highly of?</em> "I advise you to enjoy the slack while you can, ladies! Oi, Matsuoka." </p><p>"Yes sir." Rin stepped forward.</p><p>"Starting tomorrow you call the shots. That means you're the new captain." Mikoshiba smiled at Rin, slapping him on the shoulder blade in a congratulatory manner.</p><p>"Yes sir." Rin said, looking shocked. The Samezuka team clapped for him, and he stood there in the midst of it.</p><p>"Rin was hardly the most obvious choice for Mikoshiba's replacement." Rei said, tapping his chin in thought.</p><p>"Are you kidding? He's in top shape! If that's not a captain's physique I don't know what is." Gou said, turning around to glare at Rei.</p><p>"No one is saying he doesn't look fantastic-" Rei stammered in fear. Third years dispersed, and the rest of the team followed.</p><p>"We'd best be getting a move on," Makoto said, looking up at the clock in the hallway. You all nodded and the boys went off to the changing rooms. You had to go get Rin to grab your things for you.</p><p>"Hey," You start, walking up behind him. He was talking to Nitori and some other second years that you sort-of recognised but not enough to know their names.</p><p>"Hey. You wanting your stuff?" He said, putting his hands on his hips. You nodded.</p><p>"If you beat me in a race I'll go get your stuff." He says, grinning evily.</p><p>"Rin - I don't have time for this, I've got to be at school soon for the club presentations-" You sigh.</p><p>"Fine, but next time you show up you owe me a race." He grumbled, walking off to the locker room. You stayed stood with the group of people he'd been talking to, when Akihiro walked up to you and Aii.</p><p>"How's it going?" Akihiro asked, walking up behind you and placing his hands firmly on the outside of your shoulders.</p><p>"Pretty good - I'm waiting for Rin to grab my stuff for me." You say without turning around in his grasp. "How was your trip back home?"</p><p>"Pretty good. It snowed a little, but it was too rainy for it to settle so everything was just sludge." He shrugs. You turn around with a laugh, moving his arms off you.</p><p>"Akihiro!" You heard a sharp voice call. Akihiro jumped back in shock. Rin was standing there with your bag in his hand. "She's a guest. Treat her with respect." He said. Akihiro apologised to you with his palms pressed together and bowed, stepping away. You awkwardly accepted his apology and walked towards Rin.</p><p>"Thank you for my stuff," You say, slightly embarrassed. Rin just nodded and walked away once you took your things from his grasp.</p><p>When you were changing back into your uniform and winter jacket, you noticed Rin's scarf was folded in the front section of your bag. You smiled, wrapping it around your neck as you walked back into the wintry air to school.</p><p>***</p><p>Gou had you all lined up backstage, wearing your swim uniforms. Her idea for the new student welcome ceremony was to have you all appear on stage in your swimsuits. And name your most impressive muscle. <em>Wonderful</em>.</p><p>"Guys, whatever happens out there, stay on script. Gou isn't about to steer us wrong," Makoto said.</p><p>"Are you fucking sure about that?" You mumble to yourself, pulling your swim jacket closer to your body.</p><p>"And next up we have the swim club." A teacher announces over the tannoy. Gou walked out on stage and headed to stand behind the podium.</p><p>"I'm not saying we're the best club, I'm not even saying we're the coolest club." She started.</p><p>"Yeah she's really selling this idea here." You sigh and nudge Nagisa.</p><p>"We're just the people who got it into our heads last spring to fix up your pool. I'm Gou Matsuoka, club manager. And this-" She turns to look at the curtain. "Is the treasurer."</p><p>Nagisa cartwheels onto the stage, throwing his swim jacket off and miming the breaststroke.</p><p>"Nagisa Hazuki, second year. I'm a breaststroke man and my best feature is my soleus. Ladies..." He winks at the crowd. You cringe.</p><p>"Vice captain," Gou introduces.</p><p>Haru performs a much more polished cartwheel onto the stage and also throws his jacket off. "Haruka Nanase, third year. Freestyle is my thing and my triceps are guaranteed to drive you-" He pauses and stares down the crowd. "Out of your mind."</p><p>"Secretary,"</p><p>Rei pirouettes on the stage, throwing his jacket off too. Unlike Haru and Nagisa, at least Rei had the courtesy to blush as he stood there shirtless. "Rei Ryuugazaki, second year. Butterfly expert who when asked his best feature, will answer that my biceps and deltoids are in a dead heat."</p><p>"Co-manager,"</p><p>They'd had to come up with an imaginary title for you to be introduced with. Frankly, you couldn't care less what title they gave you - you'd happily be called the pool cleaner if it meant you didn't have to strip on stage.</p><p>You performed a forward roll that would make any professional gymnast scream in frustration, and with way too much flair than you'd believe necessary, you threw your jacket off too. You introduced yourself, watching the familiar wave of people in the crowd recognising how clearly-not-a-local you were.</p><p>"Third year. Multi-discipline swimmer. My obliques are to die for," You cringed, alternating flapping your arms in a butterfly and breaststroke motion.</p><p>"And our team captain!" Gou cheered.</p><p>Makoto ran onto the stage, turned his back to the audience and flung his jacket off. He was bright red in the face and his ears were burning with visible embarrassment. At least he didn't have to face the audience.</p><p>"Makoto Tachibana, third year. I've got backstroke for days - and traps just as long!"</p><p>"Join the swim club today to become a more muscular you!" Gou concluded.</p><p>***</p><p>"Where the hell is everybody?" Haru sighed, gripping at the chain link fence around the pool. Nobody had shown up to the new recruit welcome meet.</p><p>"I told you we'd look cheap up there!" Rei cried. "Couldn't we have just been tasteful and understated?"</p><p>"Don't start with me! You got off on strutting your stuff and you know it!" Gou turned to yell at him.</p><p>"Speak for yourself, because I certainly didn't!" You scoff, folding your arms across your chest. You sat down by the pool edge.</p><p>"Calm down, the show was fine - it's just a bad time of year for new recruits. If they could see us swimming they'd be out in droves." Makoto said, trying to diffuse the situation.</p><p>"So you're saying there's nothing we can do to drum up some interest?" Nagisa asks, crouching next to you as you both stare out into the murky pool water.</p><p>"Bath toy plushies of ourselves, maybe?" Haru suggested.</p><p>"Don't even go there!" You yell over your shoulder at him.</p><p>"We could get someone to draw us as comic book heroes." He suggested.</p><p>"We tried that last year," Gou pointed out.</p><p>"What about we parade around in our swimwear 24/7?" Nagisa suggests.</p><p>"Perfection..." Sighs Gou.</p><p>"Will you stop with the swimsuits?" You say to Nagisa, frustrated.</p><p>Rei sighed, annoyed, and decided that you were going to speak to Miss Amakata about opening up the pool again.</p><p>"Open the pool?" She said in disbelief.</p><p>"Yeah, so we can start practice early!" Nagisa suggested.</p><p>"...And try get some new members." Makoto added.</p><p>"I get where you're coming from but even if I could open it, isn't it too cold?" Miss Amakata sighed.</p><p>"The cold doesn't bother me at all," Haru mumbled.</p><p>"There's no reason swimming can't be a winter sport." Rei suggested.<em> I mean, there are several reasons, but sure</em>, you thought. All of you bowed to Miss Amakata in unison, quite literally begging her to let you open the pool back up again.</p><p>"Please! Let me think for a moment..." She trailed off. "Wait! What about coach Sasabe's indoor pool? I think it's opening soon."</p><p>***</p><p>Makoto had you all drain and clean out the algae from the outdoor pool. The stale water had been sat there all through winter and it was frankly disgusting. You all had brushes and water buckets to soap the walls and floor of the pool down to get it back to being functional. It was a lot less work than initially fixing it up though, that's for sure.</p><p>"I just think it's good PR to clean the pool out, you know?" Makoto said from beside you. </p><p>"I agree - even if we can't fill it in at least we can make a good impression." Rei sounded determined.</p><p>"I bet you we're going to have so many new bloods wanting to join this place is going to be crazy!" Nagisa cheered, splashing you with filthy soap suds.</p><p>"Hey - as long as they're serious about swimming." Haru said.</p><p>Rei continued to reprimand Haru about his tone and his attitude - you did agree, he did seem standoffish if you didn't know him and it could intimidate the new members. Makoto suddenly stopped sweeping and looked up and the cherry blossoms blooming over his head.</p><p>"Hey this was your idea - don't go slacking on us now," You laugh as you elbow his shoulder. He just smiled and continued sweeping.</p><p>***</p><p>"The surest way to stir up some interest is to win some races," Sasabe said, hanging up the photo of you all after the relay at regionals.</p><p>"Obviously yes, but easier said than done." Rei sighed.</p><p>"I'm sorry coach - you needed us for something?" Makoto asked, steering the conversation back on track.</p><p>"Nothing worthwhile is ever easy my friend, but you do have a hell of a resource." Sasabe laughed, leading you out to the newly renovated Iwatobi swim club. It was the same one that had been about to be demolished when you arrived last spring. Sasabe had sold his squid boat and used the money to start the swim club back up all on his own this time.</p><p>"I give you: Iwatobi SC returns!" Sasabe said proudly standing over the pool.</p><p>"Thank you, coach," You gasp, looking over at the newly renovated indoor pool.</p><p>"Look -  if you want to thank me, train hard and kick some tail at next week's city tournament like the champions I know you to be."</p><p>Nagisa jumped on Sasabe, throwing his arms around the coach's shoulders. Suddenly from behind you, there was a splash as Haru had stripped down to his swim shorts and dove into the pool, already floating peacefully on his back.</p><p>***</p><p>"Rin!" Nagisa called as the five of you walked up to the city tournament grounds. You still had your Iwatobi jacket on, but you didn't bring your bag since you weren't competing.</p><p>Rin was standing in front of the Samezuka team, likely informing them of races and explaining his expectations as <em>captain. </em></p><p>You wave at him as you walked past and his team disperses into the tournament grounds.</p><p>He beckoned you over, you let the boys go on ahead.</p><p>"Can I help you, captain?" You teased, laughing as he frowned at the name.</p><p>"Are you sure you're not competing?" He asked, looking down at you with his hands in his pockets.</p><p>"I don't have anything with me, I haven't trained," You smile, gesturing to your lack of bag.</p><p>"You were doing time over winter break when you were coming to see me-" He said.</p><p>You laugh, "That was so I could beat Akihiro at a race." He frowned.</p><p>"It's not too late to be a last minute entry," He prompts.</p><p>"I already said I don't have a swimsuit."</p><p>"I'm sure Aii will have a spare speedo..." He says, poiting a thumb over his shoulder. "I can go ask..."</p><p>"You're hilarious aren't you." You say, smiling despite yourself. You give his shoulder a smack and he makes an exaggerated face of hurt at you.</p><p>"Seriously, Rin, I don't want to compete seriously anymore. But I'll still be coming to watch and support you and the boys," You smile. "Now I have to catch my team up or I won't be allowed into the grounds. Good luck!" You call over your shoulder, speed walking back to the guys just before they entered. Nagisa was doing an impression of Rin as team captain along with exaggerated hand movements and agressive facial expressions.</p><p>"You're late!" Sasabe yelled, pulling you out of the conversation. You all look up at him wearing a full body suit, only the top half resembled a vest.</p><p>"Why are you suited up, coach?" Nagisa asks in disbelief.</p><p>"Well, because theres a gen-pop category too!" He grinned, standing with his legs wide apart and hands on his hips proudly.</p><p>"It's much more relaxed than regionals here," You comment.</p><p>"If you go for paunches and under-developed muscles, maybe." Gou sighed.</p><p>"It's a shame there's no relay to show our team work." Rei mumbled.</p><p>You patted his shoulder, "There will be relays at regionals though." You remind him.</p><p>Haru was the first to go down to the changing rooms for the freestyle races, so the rest of you followed Gou to the seats she'd managed to secure. Rin and Haru were racing against each other again - you only hoped the outcome would be less explosive than last time.</p><p>When they were lined up it was clear just from a glance that they were trained athletes compared to the more average competition. They stretched, even managing to make it look so much more professional than the awkward stretching of the rest.</p><p>From the starting whistle, it was night and day between them and the rest. They were so far ahead of the others, it wasn't even funny. Despite Haru not having access to a pool over winter, he was keeping his ground, pushing hard to get to Rin. He really was giving Rin a run for his money.</p><p>"They got the same time?" Makoto said in disbelief as their names flashed on the board in the same second.</p><p>"Congratulations to swimmers in lanes four and five: Nanase and Matsuoka have set a new tournament record." The tannoy announced. You watched from the stands as Rin held his hand out for a high five, something that a year ago would never have happened after a race with Haru.</p><p>But he'd changed for the better after that relay. You hadn't known him as a child but Gou had told you he was like the brother she used to remember when she was little. It was a relief to know that Australia hadn't changed him for the worse permenantly.</p><p>***</p><p>It was the late afternoon once you left the competition grounds. Sasabe was whining that he hadn't kept in shape.</p><p>Haru headed over to speak to Rin, seeming determined.</p><p>"Rin." He called, tense.</p><p>"You guys go ahead, I'll catch you up," He said to his team. He was met with a chorus of "Yes, Sir," echoing back to him.</p><p>"You and me need to talk. Meet me at Iwatobi high at dusk." Haru said, deadpan.</p><p>"What's this about? You're not pissed because we got the same times are you?" Rin smiled, casually putting his hands in his pockets.</p><p>"Show up or don't, your choice." Haru said, walking back over to you. Nagisa grinned as subtly as he could and elbowed you in excitement. <em>This was going to be fun,</em> you thought.</p><p>***</p><p>You were all hiding behind the door in the clubroom, waiting with a ridiculous Iwatobi mascot head at the ready. You heard Rin's footsteps outside the room, and he turned the handle.</p><p>"Yo- It's me. Let's do this, whatever it is..." He announced as he walked up.</p><p>You all kept quiet until he opened the door, at which point you and Nagisa launched over to shove the Iwatobi head over his face. Makoto and Rei grabbed one arm each, while you and Haru grabbed his legs. You lifted him off the ground, carrying him towards the door Nagisa was holding open for you.</p><p>Rin thrashed around in your grasp, yelling and cursing.</p><p>"What the hell? Put me down!" He yelled, kicking wildly at the air. You grunted at his weight, thankful that the other boys were helping carry him.</p><p>"Don't be a douchebag-" Haru deadpanned.</p><p>"Stay on script!" Nagisa yelled.</p><p>"I mean - don't fight back." He corrected, still equally as deadpan.</p><p>"Somebody better tell me what the hell is happening!" Rin yelled from inside the ridiculous Iwatobi head. Nagisa held the clubroom door to the pool open and you all carried Rin outside.</p><p>"Guys! Put him down!" Gou yelled as she saw you all come outside with him.</p><p>"Gou is that you? What's going on?"</p><p>"Rin stop kicking," You grunt, holding his thrashing weight as best you could.</p><p>"I'm going to cause some major damage if you don't get this stupid thing off!" He yelled, muffled by the head.</p><p>You and Haru put his legs down on the ground, while Rei and Makoto held his arms. Nagisa jumped up and pulled the mascot off of Rin, and he squinted against the sun as Makoto and Rei let go of him.</p><p>He gasped when he saw what you had all done. The pool was filled and the cherry blossoms had fallen in, making piles in the rippling water.</p><p>"Remember that time in elementary school when you told me your dream?" Haru asked. "You wanted to swim in a pool of cherry blossoms."</p><p>"Our original plan was to spruce up the pool a little as an advertisement aimed at new members," Makoto smiled.</p><p>"Miss A got us permission to open the pool early!" Nagisa said, leaning on your shoulder. Rin stood in front of you all in disbelief, not knowing what to say.</p><p>"But no-one showed up so the work was all for naught." Rei sighed.</p><p>"Seemed like a waste to let the end result go to waste, though," You smiled at Rin's shocked expression.</p><p>"This is amazing..." He said, turning around abruptly when he began to tear up.</p><p>"Go on - take a dip!" Nagisa said, pushing him towards the pool.</p><p>"Not to sound ungrateful, but isn't it a little chilly?" Rin protested.</p><p>"Oh come on!" Gou said, pulling out a camera.</p><p>You all laughed and jostled him towards the pool. He didn't even get in before it started to downpour. Gou, Rei and Nagisa dashed towards the clubroom to hide from the rain. You, Makoto, Rin and Haru stood under one of the outdoor shelters overlooking the pool as the rain poured down. It disrupted the petals and sent ripples of water along the surface.</p><p>"I didn't even know that rain was in the forecast today," Makoto said, brushing water off his jacket.</p><p>There was a long silence.</p><p>"Hey, guys. Have you ever given any thought to life after graduation?" Rin asked.</p><p>"Not really." Said Haru, still looking out at the pool.</p><p>"So you have no idea what you're going to do?" Rin said.</p><p>Makoto laughed warmly, "We can't all have our sights set as high as you."</p><p>"You're kidding right? I've wasted so much time it's not even funny. Nationals this summer are my last shot at being scouted." Rin sighed. "They'll be coming from all over - I need to baton down. Focus on bringing my A-game." He looked out at the pool.</p><p>"Seriously though, what are you going to do once high school is just a memory?" He turned to look at you all lined up under the shelter.</p><p>"...I'm going home." You say quietly, staring out at the water. Makoto made a sound of surprise, Haru almost disturbed his normal placid expression.</p><p>"What?" Rin said, looking directly at you.</p><p>"I'm going back to Ireland."</p><p>"Your mother is moving back already?" Makoto asked.</p><p>You shook your head. "I'm going back on my own. I'm going to University in Dublin."</p><p>"When did this happen?" Rin said, shocked.</p><p>"I spoke to the career counsellor about it. I can apply when I have last term's grades back."</p><p>Nobody spoke after that.</p><p>***</p><p>You'd walked home in the rain. Haru and Makoto had walked with you, heading in the same direction. When you got home, you shrugged your jacket off and hung it up to dry.</p><p>When you'd changed out of your soaked clothes, you checked your phone. You had a text from Rin from about half an hour ago - you'd still been walking home at that point but he must have already got back to the Samezuka dorm.</p><p>It was only two words.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Rin-</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>please don't.<br/></em>
</p><p>***</p><p>You were sat in class, feeling guilty. You were all supposed to be working on 'future academic/career plans'.</p><p>After yesterday when you admitted to the boys what you wanted to do, you were feeling that all too familiar feeling of guilt in the pit of your stomach as you worked.</p><p>Haru was staring out of the window, not actually working or writing anything down. You wondered if it was your fault.</p><p>You said nothing about it the whole time you were in class, and said nothing as you waited outside the classroom afterwards for Miss Amakata to stop talking to Haru about his career sheet only saying the word 'free' on it. Makoto was smiling, talking to you about how his family was inviting you and your mother over to dinner, and Haru too.</p><p>Haru had apparently refused already, but you took the offer gratefully, knowing your mother got along well with Mrs. Tachibana. You didn't think it was a bad idea, you just didn't want to go feeling so guilty about knowing you'd planned to leave Japan completely after graduating.</p><p>Once Haru emerged, you headed to Coach Sasabe's new place with the rest of the guys. They were practicing individual laps and pushing to the limit, but you were just happy to swim laps recreationally, using it as an excuse to get some exercise in too.</p><p>Gou was timing the boys as always, and you'd occasionally help her with the training regimens she was putting together. So, <em>technically, </em>your co-manager title from the welcome assembly was accurate.</p><p>Nagisa and Rei would sometimes ask you to race them, using it as practice to see how their skills were improving. This is what you loved about swimming - the community that came along with it. Even the Samezuka boys: Aiichiro, Rin and Akihiro were part of that community now.</p><p>You just didn't enjoy how toxic you could feel when competing. The winning was, of course, great, but the losing and the constant comparisons of form, physique, times, abilities... it was genuinely draining. That was what had driven you to stop competing at the end of last season entirely. Rin still didn't quite understand your choice, no matter how many times you'd explained it to him while visiting his practices over winter. The others at Iwatobi, however, were exceptionally supportive of your choice. As Rei had put it:</p><p>"<em>The most important thing is that you don't find it a chore to compete. Unless you love it, don't force yourself to enjoy something you don't want to do. Just swim for yourself</em>." And frankly, that was the best advice anyone had given you about the whole situation.</p><p>"We can only use this place until the weather turns." Gou explained to Miss Amakata as they overlooked training. You were helping Sasabe organise the store room's swimming gear: floats, lane markers and spare equiptment.</p><p>"It's great though, getting a head start on our practice like this means we can take regionals by storm." You admired how determined a manager she was. At times, she was the driving force behind the whole team.</p><p>"And once we win nationals we'll be so famous people will be falling all over themselves to join!" Nagisa grinned, lifting his goggles as he leaned on the side of the pool. "I think Makoto and Haru should both work here after they graduate."</p><p>Sasabe stuck his head out of the office, holding a stack of rolled up posters. "Woah! I didn't rebuild this place to give freeloaders a meal ticket!" He yelled, shaking his fist.</p><p>"What's with this?" Rei said, climbing out of the pool and inspecting one of the posters hung on the walls.</p><p>"I had these made for the grand opening! Make yourselves useful and go distribute them," Coach said, unrolling one of the posters in his hands. You emerged from the store room to look.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Iwatobi SC returns grand opening!</em> </strong>
</p><p>According to Sasabe, there would be several races and events going on that day. There was a kickboard race, a breath holding contest, squid-swimming (Which Nagisa explained was a type of swimming warriors used in the Sengoku period to help them cross rivers in full armour) and general races for the public to take part in. You were all tasked with coming up with a main event for the day, and Coach sent you all on your way to go hang posters up around the town.</p><p>Sighing as you all sat on the pavement by the beach, you laid back on your elbows and let the sea breeze cool you down.</p><p>"We still need to figure out what to do for the main event," Nagisa piped up.</p><p>"How about a doggy paddle race?" Gou suggested.</p><p>"I'll go one better - we can have a competition to see who does the best butterfly and call it <em>butterfly of beauty</em>!" Rei waved his arms and stuck a pose from his seat.</p><p>"A muscle contest would be pretty cool..." Gou said dreamily.</p><p>"Oh come on! Is there nothing you can't work your obsession into?" Rei cried, distraught.</p><p>"You could do a relay? Maybe ask Rin to put a team together to race you," You suggested, moving a strand of stray hair out of your eyes.</p><p>"That's a fantastic idea!"</p><p>"People would lose their minds!" The team leaned closer to you, getting excited just at the mention of a relay.</p><p>You sat there, waiting for Rin to answer your call as the team gathered over your shoulder.</p><p>"Hey- what's up?" He answered.</p><p>"Are you busy? I need a favour..." You say, putting him on speaker. Nagisa sat next to you crossing his fingers.</p><p>"Depends what it is." He said.</p><p>"So we're having a relay at Coach's new opening event and we need a team to race against." Makoto says into the phone.</p><p>"Makoto? Is that you? Dude - I don't know..." Rin sighed.</p><p>"Come on - for me?" You say.</p><p>"Pretty please?" Cry Nagisa and Gou in unison. You hear Rin sigh in defeat on the other end of the line.</p><p>"Okay fine." He grumbled.</p><p>"Thank you!" Yelled Nagisa before Rin ended the call.</p><p>***</p><p>Come the weekend, it was time for the open event at the swim club. You'd walked there with Haru and Makoto - Ran and Ren tagged along too to take part in some of the children's races. You'd brought your gear to have a casual competition in the general public races too.</p><p>Haru really didn't have the parental insticnts when it came to talking to small children. He was gruff and full of attitude, completely the opposite of Makoto who took care of his siblings so well.</p><p>You met Rei and Nagisa outside the swim club, they were already there waiting when you arrived. Gou was helping at the main desk, signing people up for races and taking competition entries.</p><p>As you were being shown the programme by a proud looking Gou, Rin and Nitori walked over. Rin had a red headed boy wearing a Samezuka uniform in a headlock, dragging him behind.</p><p>"You're a filthy liar and I hate you! I thought you were bringing me somewhere where I could practice my moves on wall to wall hotties!" The red head whined, thrashing in Rin's headlock.</p><p>"Hey! Cut it out! There's kids here so easy on the PG-13 stuff!" Rin yelled at him.</p><p>"Somebody help - I've been tricked." Sobbed the boy.</p><p>"You are so late!" Gou yelled, greeting Rin. "Hey big brother."</p><p>"Hey Gou, 'sup." Rin said, still holding the boy in a heavy grip.</p><p>"You excited?" She asked.</p><p>"Yeah-"</p><p>"Hold on a second. I think... I think I might be in love." The red head said, blushing at Gou.</p><p>"Rin - we really appreciate you guys being here." Makoto smiled as you gathered around him.</p><p>"Thanks for asking us to come. I've been looking forward to it." Nitori replied, holding onto his bag.</p><p>"Here- take the programmes. Gou and Sasabe made them." You say, grabbing some from the desk to hand over.</p><p>"These look great-" Nitori began.</p><p>"You look great..." The red head drooled, switching between staring at you and Gou. You shot him a <em>very</em> disapproving glare.</p><p>Rin smacked him around the back of the head."Knock it off - that's my sister. And she's ... a friend." Rin said, chiding the boy. You raised an eyebrow at Rin's hesitation for a second.</p><p>In the doorway, a tall dark haired boy walked over. He was slightly taller than Rin and looked like he was built like an Oxen. He had a bored stare that could rival Haru's deadpan gaze.</p><p>"Oh! Souske!" Gou called, pushing between Rin and Nitori to greet him.</p><p>"Woah - feels like I haven't seen you in forever." He greeted, hands in his pockets.</p><p>"Right? I can't even remember the last time. I guess transferring to a new school means you get to treat the old crew like they fell off the face of the Earth. Not that Rin bothered to stay in touch with anyone." She said, perfectly balancing her tone between polite and annoyed.</p><p>"Well you know-"</p><p>"Yes. I do." She cut him off.</p><p>"See you guys in the water?" Rin said.</p><p>"Of course." Haru finally spoke.</p><p>"Let's go," Rin said, leading his team off.</p><p>"Momatorou Mikoshiba. I love nature, I collect stag beetles, I can cook an egg five different ways-not poached that's a pain in the ass-" The red head started, dashing over to introduce himself to Gou. Rin yanked him backwards by the hood of his jacket and took him away.</p><p>"Shut your trap, move your feet-" He said, angrily.</p><p>***</p><p>Rei was entranced by the squid swimming contest, stating it was the most beautiful thing of them all. You were highly inclined to disagree.</p><p>You took first in the female breaststroke race - which Rin called cheating because you'd been swimming at Samezuka over winter - and you cheered for Makoto's siblings in the kickboard races.</p><p>"Okay- what's next?" Nagisa said, checking the programme. "Muscle contest?"</p><p>"Seems Gou really did get her way." Rei admitted, adjusting his glasses.</p><p>"Well she's going to miss it if she doesn't hurry." Nagisa said, putting the programme down.</p><p>"She's not going to miss anything-" You said, pointing over to where Gou was sat at the judge's table for the muscle contest.</p><p>***</p><p>"Alright ladies and gentlemen! We've come now to the main event, a 200m medley relay- let's hear it for team dolphin and team shark!" Came the announcement.</p><p>Momotarou was waving and yelling for Gou's attention, until Rin gave him a smack to his head again.</p><p>Momo and Makoto pushed off at the same time. You had to give it to Momo - he did have a good form. He had <em>nothing</em> on Makoto's speed though.</p><p>"You swimming breaststoke today, Aii-Aii? Bold choice." Nagisa goaded as they stepped up onto the podium.</p><p>"Please... you don't scare me!"</p><p>Nagisa was taking the lead Makoto had gained and widened it even more. Aii was left in his wake completely. It was Rin versus Rei at butterfly this time, and Rei may have had the head start but he wasn't able to match Rin for speed at all.</p><p>Haru took on Souske for the freestyle section - Haru had the head start. They hit the turn at the same time, but Haru kept the lead. Souske was keeping ground easily, but eventually Haru hit the wall first.</p><p>"As if there was ever a moment of doubt in our hearts!" Rei cheered as Makoto pulled Haru from the pool. Momo and Nitori were really beating themselves up about losing. Rin didn't seem so bothered this time.</p><p>You caught him as he was about to leave the pool. He was in the corridor between the lockers and the showers - heading to get changed.</p><p>"What happened to Samezuka being the best?" You grinned at him, cocky.</p><p>He was dripping wet, just drying his maroon hair from the shower. "You want to race us?" He smirked.</p><p>"I don't need to - <em>my</em> team already won!" You laugh, heading to the female changing rooms to take your swimsuit off.</p><p>"Hey!" He said, lunging over and grabbing you by the shoulders. He lifted you up and held you in front of him. You laughed, thrashing your legs as he picked you up.</p><p>He set you down in front of him, his expression sobering up from cocky and amused to almost saddened. "Are you really leaving?" He said quietly. You nodded.</p><p>"I really wish you'd change your mind." He sighed, placing a hand on your shoulder before turning and leaving to the men's locker room.</p><p>All you could think about was that message.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Please don't.</strong> </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a huge chunk of this got deleted while i was mid typing and i hate my laptop more than anything for betraying me like that<br/>hence why i got set back by like a day yay</p><p>also hit me with a kudos please because i like the attention !!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. not-so surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i cant stop saying<br/>'daddys gotta get his freak on' because of momo from like episode 2</p><p>its not even funny how many times ive said that in the last twelve hours</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The Iwatobi fest is our club's last chance for us to recruit new members. If we win the inter-club relay everybody is going to want to join our team, so make sure you bring your A game. Go out there and do what I know what all of you are capable of doing. Let's race to victory and rope in some new members - preferably those with wonderful muscles and tight washboard abs!" Gou cheered, hyping you all up to go out there at Iwatobi fest and bring in some new members.</p><p>The school was running a 400m relay - not the swimming type - which was the opportunity to bring in new members.</p><p>The boys were the ones running, you and Gou were the ones cheering them on. Haru was taking the first leg, and he was lagging exceptionally behind. He may be fast in the water, but on land was a whole other issue.</p><p>"We should've had you run instead of Haru..." Gou sighed to you. Haru handed the kickboard over to Makoto with exceptional smoothness. Makoto gained up the lost ground, powering up to third place behind the basketball team. There was a fumble between Nagisa and Makoto when the board was handed over though, and it set back all Makoto's progress. Nagisa tried his best to catch up but he gave Rei a lot of ground left to cover.</p><p>Lucky for you guys Rei was an ex-track member. He crossed the line in first place, victorious.</p><p>Although, despite the win, nobody showed up to the swim club welcome event. You and Nagisa had made paper chains all evening the night before to decorate the club room. Gou had flowers to put in your hair and garlands to wear over your swim club uniforms. You all really did look the part. Even all your effort to clean the pool out the other day was for naught as nobody even turned up to sign up with the club.</p><p>"Well, no matter how strong we are at running, we're still a swim club." Rei sighed.</p><p>"We did everything we could out there you guys. Now we just wait patiently - besides, you know what happens today right? They open the pool!" Makoto smiled. The boys headed off to change while you and Gou set out the lane markers in the pool. You went back to the side of the pool to sit in the sun and catch up on school work while the boys warmed up. There were times when you'd get up to help Gou with something, but for the most part you just stayed and watched the rehearsing.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Rin-</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>How was the iwatobi fest thing?<br/></em>
</p><p>You frowned at first, remembering Gou had invited him and he hadn't shown up. But you knew he was supposed to be moving dorms today so your tried your best not to hold it against him.</p><p>
  <em>not a single person showed up. we decorated the club room and everything. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>such a waste of time </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Rin-</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>there's always next year though right?<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>I mean for Nagisa and Rei to recruit new people ...</em>
</p><p>You supposed he was right, but at Samezuka you knew he didn't have to worry about never having enough members to run a club. He was lucky.</p><p>"I'll demonstrate my backstroke, breaststroke and freestyle to you all!" Rei cheered. You looked up from your phone, moving your notebook aside.</p><p>"What's going on?" You ask Nagisa.</p><p>"Makoto wants to try freestyle races now it's his last year - I told Rei he should try breaststroke!"</p><p>"Didn't we already try teaching him it last year?" You sigh, looking down at your class notes.</p><p>"Maybe since he's been swimming for longer now he'll find it easier to learn the other strokes," Nagisa suggested.</p><p>Rei set to demonstrating what he knew, and to give him credit, his form was impeccable. He could probably execute a more technically accurate breaststroke than yourself or Nagisa. The only problem was that he was about as buoyant as a lead weight when he did any stroke other than the butterfly.</p><p>"I suck!" Rei yelled, looking up at the afternoon sky. He slapped the surface of the water in frustration.</p><p>"Your form was great Rei!" Nagisa called from the side of the pool.</p><p>"Take your time and relax - no time rushing it!" Makoto called. Haru was trying to point out that swimming one stroke was enough, he didn't need to force himself to swim other strokes. He had a valid point.</p><p>***</p><p>The next day, you turned up at practice late. You'd been spending time in the library working on your grades, trying to get your application to Dublin university up to par. You wanted to be able to enter with good grades, and you didn't want to lose a spot at a university where you could actually go back <em>home </em>home if you wanted to.</p><p>The boys were just washing up and leaving the pool, and you walked out with them. Gou had already left, but you were in the habit of walking with Haru and Makoto.</p><p>"Hey, Rei, what do you say we go back to Haru's place to hang out for a bit?" Nagisa suggested as you all left the gates.</p><p>"Sorry- but I can't. I really wish I could and all, but I made other plans tonight so I'll have to take a rain check," Rei answered, turning to walk in the other direction.</p><p>"That was weird... did something happen at practice?" You ask.</p><p>"No..." Makoto trailed off. "Maybe he actually is just busy?"</p><p>You walked home together - Nagisa headed to Haru's house to hang out but you and Makoto went your separate ways to your own homes. You changed once you were back in your bedroom, settling into relaxing for the rest of the evening since all of your work had been done while the boys practiced. That was another benefit of not swimming to compete - you didn't fall behind on work just because you were spending time going to practice.</p><p>You tried to call Rin, just for someone to talk to while you wound down for the day. He didn't answer. You frowned, figuring he was probably practicing.</p><p>
  <em>18:55 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>one missed call</em>
</p><p>
  <em>20:45</em>
</p><p>
  <em>hey - are you busy tomorrow? i might come by samezuka</em>
</p><p>
  <em>... i mean i havent seen you since the relay at the sqim club</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*swim haha</em>
</p><p>
  <em>21:30</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Sorry</strong>.<strong> busy.</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>that's okay, what about sunday?<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>22:00</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I can't.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>You frowned at your phone again, putting it on your desk to ignore it for the night before you went to sleep. Rin was being so weird. You thought he was friends with all of you since he swam the relay. Maybe since his old friend and teammate Souske turned up he was back to being all distant and unreachable. If he didn't want to talk he could at least tell you. You hoped he wasn't mad because you were planning to move at the end of the school year.</p><p>***</p><p>A few days later Nagisa cornered everyone at the swim club before you walked home. It was late evening and the sun was setting. You'd joined in for once, so you ran your fingers through your still damp hair. Rei had left as soon as practice was over.</p><p>"Something weird is going on with Rei!" Nagisa sighed, waving his arms in front of you all.</p><p>"What do you mean?" You say, thinking about how Rin was suddenly all distant and standoffish. Now you knew how Gou felt when you met her last year.</p><p>"He seems weird."</p><p>"It's not like he's missed any practices," Makoto pointed out.</p><p>"Well no, but last Sunday I dropped by his house unnanounced just to check on him and when I did he wasn't home. His mum answered the door. He always studies at home on Sundays ... so where was he?" Nagisa sighed. <em>Rin said he was busy Sunday too - he'd been ignoring you pretty steadfast for the last few days.</em></p><p>"Hey - now that you mention it I saw him last Sunday..." Gou said, deep in thought.</p><p>"You did?" Nagisa stepped forward.</p><p>"My friend Hana and I went to the grocery store together to get some cooking stuff. And there he was - I would've said hi but he seemed busy with the desserts."</p><p>***</p><p>"I know what's wrong," Sasabe declared solemnly. "He's got a sickness. Yeah- he's sick in love!"</p><p>"In love?" You laugh. Rei was not the most romantic person you'd ever met, that was for sure.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm guessing your buddy Rei has probably got himself a girlfriend."</p><p>You'd gone to Sasabe to look for some advice on what to do - you didn't think the conversation would end up around Rei's love life. You really didn't think he was the type to be going on secret dates.</p><p>"There are two types of men in this world: those who get stronger when pricked by cupid's arrow and those who get weaker." Coach concluded.</p><p>"...Was that an impression of Miss Amakata?" Makoto whispered to you. You laughed quietly at the absurdity of the whole situation.</p><p>"If what he said is true Rei is definitely the type who gets weaker..." Gou mused.</p><p>"This is bad! Real bad!" Cried Nagisa.</p><p>"I think you're overreacting. Even if he does have a girlfriend as long as he's still dedicated to the team it's not a problem, right?" You say, rolling your shoulders.</p><p>"I got this! Leave it to me..." Gou trailed off. You didn't want to know what her plan was, it was likely going to either be a miracle or a disaster. That was how Gou's plans usually worked out.</p><p>You, Nagisa, Haru and Makoto were hiding in the corridor at school. Gou had cornered Rei in one of the classrooms, a pile of books about love and dating were stacked on his desk. She'd got some strange looks from the librarian taking them out, but then again, it was odd that a high school had books like that in their library in the first place.</p><p>Rei suddenly burst out of the classroom, taking off down the corridor at full speed in the opposite direction. He didn't even see you guys.</p><p>"Yeah - you're right. Something is definitely off." Haru sighed, narrowing his eyes at Rei's fleeing form.</p><p>***</p><p>"I'm telling you- I saw them!" Gou said, dramatically looking out over the railing.</p><p>"So what happened?" Makoto prompted.</p><p>She'd pulled you all up to the roof to discuss something she described as being of utmost importance.</p><p>"Well. It was- I don't know how to say this..." She stammered.</p><p>"Come on Gou, unless he was dealing drugs to this guy it's not like it's any of our business who he speaks to outside of the club." You say, folding your arms.</p><p>Gou gave you a funny look.</p><p>"Wait - he wasn't actually dealing drugs was he? I was joking..." You say, slowly unfolding your arms in shock.</p><p>"I think he might have been Rei's boyfriend!" Gou cried.</p><p>"Guys - we're jumping to conclusions here, they're probably just friends." Makoto said, arms folded. You were glad he was the voice of reason for everybody.</p><p>"Hey - I know who you're talking about," Haru began. He led you all over to where the track and field team were practicing.</p><p>"That's him! With the brachioradialis muscles," Gou sighed.</p><p>"Hold on - Isn't he the track and field captain?" Makoto asked.</p><p>"So they probably knew each other from when Rei used to do track?" You suggest.</p><p>"Maybe after running in the relay Rei decided he missed track and field..." Makoto mused with a hand on his chin.</p><p>"Wait, do you think he might be considering going back?" Gou gasped.</p><p>"Makoto are you saying he's going to quit the swim club?" Nagisa grabbed Makoto's arm in desperation, fear lacing his voice. "No way! He can't do that - it's not fair!"</p><p>"Yeah, you're right." Makoto admitted. "Don't worry - I'm not going to let that happen."</p><p>Makoto led you all to practice, and by practice he apparently meant standing in the club room ready to confront Rei. You all stood there waiting for him, arms folded.</p><p>"I'm sorry I'm running late-" Rei said as he opened the clubroom door. "Oh... hey. What's going on?" He said with unease.</p><p>"Nothing's going on. Nothing at all," Makoto smiled. "We're just wondering if you're occupied again." He added with a serious tone.</p><p>"I might be..." Rei admitted.</p><p>"In that case - practice is cancelled! I call an emergency meeting at Haru's house." Makoto said, grabbing his bag and opening the door expectantly for Rei to follow along. You walked back in a mostly tense silence, not really knowing where Makoto was heading with this plan.</p><p>Haru opened his door and let you inside, leading the way to the living room where Makoto took a seat immediately and you all joined him, sitting there expectantly waiting for Rei to start explaining.</p><p>"So - does someone want to tell me what this meeting is all about?" Rei asked.</p><p>Makoto had a shy tone now all his bravado had gone, and you figured it was because he was never the type to confront anybody on anything.</p><p>"Let's see... uh, well it's about... um." He stammered, looking to Haru.</p><p>"Don't look at me," Haru sighed.</p><p>"It's about - oh I remember. It's about a tasting for new mackerel recipes!" Gou lied. These guys were really spineless.</p><p>"Oh come on! Does that sound like an emergency to you?" Nagisa yelled.</p><p>"It does to me-" Haru started.</p><p>"You don't count." You sighed.</p><p>"If there's nothing pressing I have somewhere to be if you'd be kind enough to excuse me," Rei said, standing up and grabbing his bag.</p><p>"Don't go!" Nagisa cried, launching over to grab Rei's foot and hold him hostage. "Whatever you do, don't quit the swim club!"</p><p>"Huh?" Rei gasped.</p><p>"We know what you've been up to - don't deny it. You're leaving us for the track and field club aren't you?" Nagisa accused. "It's not fair - you can't leave!"</p><p>"But Nagisa-" Rei started.</p><p>"He's right Rei, we're not just going to let you quit like this, what kind of teammates would that make us?." Makoto stood up too.</p><p>"As your manager I'm afraid I can't accept you leaving either Rei," Gou sighed.</p><p>"If you have to leave you at least owe us an explanation as to why-" You added, folding your arms.</p><p>"Rin and I were saved because of you," Haru began. "After everything, you're just going to quit now? I'm not going to stand for it - period. Besides, man, you're the one who wanted the four of us to go to nationals."</p><p>"I did say that didn't I?"</p><p>"You promised!" Nagisa sobbed, grabbing Rei by his shirt. "Do you remember what you said? You swore we would swim a relay together. You gave us your word that you'd show us a beautiful butterfly stroke at nationals. You can't abandon us now!"</p><p>Rei seemed shocked, and he placed a hand on Nagisa's shoulder.</p><p>"You guys are so sweet. But if you think I'm going to quit I'm afraid you're barking up the wrong tree." He smiled.</p><p>"But we saw you with the captain of the track and field club..."</p><p>"Wait a sec- you saw us? He did ask me to come back but that's all it was I swear. Trust me on this guys, it's nothing. This club is too important to me. I'm in this for the long haul."</p><p>You all laughed in relief, sitting back down around Haru's table.</p><p>"Now we've resolved that understanding I have somewhere to be - see you later!" Rei waved, turning and heading back out of Haru's house.</p><p>"He leaves us no choice." Nagisa said seriously, standing up.</p><p>"Where are you going?" You ask.</p><p>"We're going to follow him and see where he goes." He explained. Gou stood up too and headed for the door.</p><p>"Sounds like an invasion of privacy, but okay," You admit, standing up to follow them too.</p><p>You all trailed him at a distance, looking highly suspicious to passers by as you hid behind vending machines and bushes.</p><p>You all hopped onto the train he was catching, hiding in the other carriage as he stood there holding onto the rail and reading a book.</p><p>"Where the hell is he going?" You whisper. Makoto just shrugs back at you.</p><p>You continue to tail him, all the way to ... Samezuka.</p><p>"Are we where I think we are?" Makoto asks as you stand in the dark evening with them. Nagisa leads you all over to the pool building, and together you sneak as close as you dare to see what was going on. Maybe he was challenging Rin to another vendetta race or something equally as idiotic.</p><p>When you got to the windows, Rin was indeed in the pool with Rei. But they weren't racing each other. Rin was helping teach Rei how to swim. Rei was currently on his back, being held up by Rin as he attempted the backstroke. It was wonky, and he slammed into the divider instead of staying in a straight line, but he actually did it!</p><p>"Wow ... so the reason Rei's doing this is because he wants to surprise us?" Nagisa gasped.</p><p>"Yeah..." Makoto said, eyes wide.</p><p>That's why Rin had been ignoring you - he'd been secretly teaching Rei for weeks now. And Rei was keeping it a secret from all of you.</p><p>You couldn't blame him. It was still annoying Rin had been so short with you about it, but maybe he had his reasons.</p><p>On the walk back home, you all agreed to say nothing about it to Rei. You didn't want to ruin his hard work and spoil his surprise early - that was just not fair on him. So you all stayed quiet about it.</p><p>The next day at pracice, Rei stepped forward and proudly announced he was ready to reveal his new form.</p><p>"Try not to be <em>too</em> surprised," he smirked. You were all sat on the edge of the pool to watch with bated breath and see how good Rin's teaching really was.</p><p>Rei took off into the pool, swimming the different strokes for you all.</p><p>Haru even attempted a deadpan compliment and Gou whispered angrily that you all weren't putting enough effort into it. <em>Seems a bit forced to me- </em>you thought, not voicing it aloud.</p><p>"Wow! Holy mackerel!" Nagisa cheered.</p><p>"I am truly flabbergasted." Haru sighed without emotion.</p><p>"You're hopeless." Gou frowned.</p><p>Rei surfaced from the water, smiling and gasping. He seemed so proud.</p><p>"So - guys... how did I do?" He said, lifting his goggles.</p><p>"Is this what you've been working on all this time? It's amazing, Rei." You admitted, sincerely. "</p><p>He laughed, prouder than you'd ever seen him.</p><p>"Rei - you worked really hard, huh?" Haru added.</p><p>When you got home from practice, you smiled as you pulled your phone out.</p><p>
  <em>you're a good swim teacher aren't you?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I have no idea what you're talking about. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I'm busy.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>yeah yeah ...your secret is safe with me<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>I won't tell anybody </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>...</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>you'd better not.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>You laughed to yourself, knowing Rin was probably sat in his dorm frowning at his phone as he typed that. You didn't want to break it to him that the rest of the team already knew.</p><p>Oh well, he deserved it for ignoring you.</p><p>***</p><p>"Alright settle down gentlemen. I'm sure everyone is wondering why I've gathered you round like this." Gou had the boys sat on the roof in a line in font of you. You two stood in front of them. Gou had roped you into her newest scheme for training and you'd just decided to go along with it.</p><p>"Does it have something to do with why you're talking like a queen?" Rei mumbled.</p><p>"No lip from you!" Gou yelled, sticking a finger directly in his face. He gasped in shock and silenced himself.</p><p>"What is this all about?" Nagisa asked.</p><p>"As you know, district is just around the corner - therefore I feel it is my duty to thoroughly inspect the food you're putting in your bodies!" She cried.</p><p>"What?" Chorused the boys.</p><p>"What did I just say about no lip?" Gou replied angrily.</p><p>"And ... you're helping?" Makoto asked you.</p><p>You shrugged. "I am <em>co-manager."  </em>You say with a sarcastic tone. Gou glares at you. "I mean she does have a point - nutrition is important if you want to push yourselves. You can eat anything in moderation but there are obviously some foods that power your body better than others." You add, explaining in a serious tone.</p><p>"You got nothing to worry about with me, I eat right." Haru sighed.</p><p>"Good for you, Haru. Now let me see your lunch." Gou held her hand out. "You call this trash a balanced meal? 57 point deduction! Variety is key." She cried, looking at Haru's mackerel and rice lunch.</p><p>"Makoto, front and center." She held her hand out next.</p><p>"Woah! That looks amazing!" Nagisa gasped.</p><p>"What do you have against vegetables?" Gou asked, inspecting it. "Less meat next time - 32 point deduction." You looked at it jealously, wishing you had the effort to make something for lunch as nice as Makoto did. Gou was being a bit harsh on them in your opinion.</p><p>"Alright Rei, let's see yours." She sighed.</p><p>"Prepare to be bowled over, O' judgemental one!" Rei held his lunch out for inspection. "Feast your eyes on this - not only have I packed this sumptuous array with vegetables rich in beta keratine, I organised them with a meticulous eye for colour theory. I dare anyone to tell me this isn't a banquet fit for a king!" He gloated.</p><p>"Oh it's nice. 37 point deduction." Gou deadpanned.</p><p>"37 points? What?" Rei asked in shock.</p><p>"I'd not take that many points off -" You start. Gou silenced you with a look. "Right, okay. My opinion not wanted..." You sighed, folding your arms.</p><p>"The colour wheel is not, nor will it ever be, a diet plan. What do you have against meat? Vegetables don't build muscle - they have a role to play, yes, but they're not protein!" Gou concluded.</p><p>"Nagisa." Gou held out her hand.</p><p>"Ta-Da! Pretty hearty aren't they?" He said, holding out his lunch.</p><p>"Two loaves of Iwatobi surprise bread?" Gou sighed. You even had to admit that was pushing it a bit in terms of lunch - and you're the person who once ate a whole cheesecake for breakfast.</p><p>"Yeah! Drizzled with sugary goodness and so cheap it would be stupid not to buy them! So do I win?"</p><p>"Of course not!" Yelled Rei.</p><p>"And if those weren't bad enough on their own this juice box makes them look like broccoli!" Gou was at the end of her tether now - it was getting obvious how annoyed she was.</p><p>"But I like them ... they're good," Sighed Nagisa.</p><p>"You fail! 100 point deduction! For crying out loud you're supposed to be an athlete." Gou replied harshly.</p><p>"Dial it back a bit..." Makoto tried.</p><p>"Hey! Stop enabling him!" Gou argued. "Nagisa please, you've got to understand your health affects us all. I hereby forbid Nagisa from buying food from the cafeteria."</p><p>"Are you serious? I'll starve to death! You know what I think? If you're so big on us eating right maybe you should be making our lunches..." Nagisa complained.</p><p>"Excuse me?" Gou yelled.</p><p>"It would be helpful to see what kind of meal you'd allow a hundred points to." Rei reasoned.</p><p>"Oh it just got real up in here - As Iwatobi's manager, by feast or by famine I will transform your bodies into white hot balls of pure muscle!" Gou yelled. You just sighed, knowing your weekend was probably going to be spent helping Gou with her newest master plan.</p><p>You weren't wrong either.</p><p>She'd made you go to the sports shop where you'd all bought swimwear from last year to get protein powder and other monstrosities of ingredients to cook up meals for the boys. As you were standing next to the shelves lined with supplements, loud yelling could be heard coming towards you.</p><p>"Gou! Remember me?" Momo yelled, shoving his face right in front of Gou's and waving a finger at her.</p><p>"Sorry - I'm bad with names. You're Mikoshiba's little brothe-"</p><p>"Momotarou! The otter!" He interrupted, somehow stepping even closer. "Samezuka first year. I swim the backstroke like a boss. I also collect stag beetles!" His enthusiasm around Gou was actually painful to be around, but you were cornered by him so there was no way to leave.</p><p>"The largest beetle I have is the size of your head- no lie!" He was cut off with the sound of his own choking as Rin yanked him back into a headlock.</p><p>"Dude, chill." Sighed a rather irritated Rin. Souske and Nitori came up behind, looking ashamed of Momo's mere existence.</p><p>"I'm guessing you're here to pick up some swim suits?" Gou asked her brother as he pushed Momo back down the isle.</p><p>"Yeah - what are you two up to?" He says, leaning his weight on one leg and putting his hands on his hips. "Where's everyone else?"</p><p>"Hey candy apple, tell me these aren't awesome sauce!" Momo said, jumping in front of you and waving around a pair of swim shorts with flames all down the front.</p><p>"Call me <em>candy apple</em> again and I'll break your wrist." You deadpan at him. Souske actually laughed at that, which you considered a win because the only expressions you'd ever seen him wear were either focused, bored or annoyed.</p><p>Momo shrunk under Rin's annoyed gaze and walked away in shame with his flaming trousers still clutched in his hand.</p><p>"So - what do you think about this one?" Nitori held up a lime green pair of shorts with paw prints on them.</p><p>"Dude-" Momo started, but Rin was clearly over it already as he hooked Momotarou by the neck and dragged him off towards the men's section.</p><p>"I think you might have crushed my windpipe a little-" Momo coughed as Rin released him.</p><p>"Good." You sighed, leaving the boys to pick out speedos as you and Gou retured to what you'd been doing.</p><p>"See ya." Souske said, leaning on the wall behind Rin and Momo as you left.</p><p>***</p><p>"Did you make all this yourself?" Nagisa asked in disbelief. Gou had set to making the food from the ingredients you'd picked up at the weekend, so come Monday lunchtime she had meals prepared for all the boys to demonstrate what she expected them to be making.</p><p>She nodded proudly after giving you a disapproving look.</p><p>"Listen - I had work to do Sunday. At least I came to get the ingredients with you!" You said in your defence.</p><p>"You went to Samezuka on Sunday because Rin told me you were in the pool when I called and asked for you. Don't lie." She sighed, putting her hands on her hips.</p><p>"Well regardless - I was busy. I still got your ingredients didn't I?" She hummed at you - turning back to explaining the meals to the boys.</p><p>"I told you it wouldn't be so bad. Were these babies worth the trip to town to get the ingredients or what?" She smiled.</p><p>"I'm starting to think they weren't worth it." You grumbled to yourself, sitting down to eat your own lunch.</p><p>Nagisa jumped into eating, thanking Gou for the goodies. Haru and Makoto went to take a bite of their own, only to immediately grimace at the taste.</p><p>"I'm in heaven!" Nagisa sighed. "Holy crap! My rice ball is full of chocolate!" He grinned, taking another bite.</p><p>You laughed as you ate your own <em>actually </em>edible lunch and watched as everyone but Nagisa turned green with disgust as they ate Gou's rice balls and strawberry protein powder monstrosities.</p><p>Makoto still hadn't recovered by the time practice came round, as he crouched by the pool with his hands over his face looking like the rice ball was about to make a reappearance.</p><p>You patted Makoto on the back reassuringly, and headed over to see if Rei or Haru needed anything before practice.</p><p>"That Yamazaki fellow - he's one of Rin's old teammates?" Rei asked as he helped stretch Haru.</p><p>"Yeah," Haru sighed.</p><p>"Seems odd they'd go so far back yet Rin didn't swim a relay with him when he had the chance?" He added.</p><p>"That's just it - they did swim a relay." Gou said, clearly eavesdropping like you were. "At a district tournament a few years ago, it didn't turn out very well. They haven't swam together since."</p><p>"Now that makes even less sense to me now. You take turns pulling the chariot with someone you tend to get close. I mean think about it- why suddenly haul off and leave them?" Rei mused.</p><p>"Maybe Souske isn't the type to swim relays? Not everyone is made for it." You say, taking a seat by the pool.</p><p>"You and Nagisa must share a brain-" Makoto said in surprise.</p><p>"Excuse me?" Said Rei, sounding somewhat offended.</p><p>"When we were little I thought it had something to do with Rin's take on relay racing so I decided to ask him myself." Nagisa smiled.</p><p>"That makes no sense-" You sigh.</p><p>"He said they butted heads a lot because they were kind of opposites, but they were still like brothers."</p><p>"I take it back - that does make sense." You relent.</p><p>***</p><p>The next day you were at Haru's place which seemed to have taken form as the swim club when not actually at the swim club...which was confusing when you thought too hard about it.</p><p>Rei presented you all with a sheet of dietary requirements for the club.</p><p>"This is a painstakingly researched list of all the nutrient ratios essential for peak performance. I had to shelf all aesthetic concerns, but what you have in your hands is the cutting edge of sports nutrition!" Rei cried, handing the sheets out.</p><p>"This must have taken ages," You sigh, turning the sheet over and looking at the numbers and measurements of nutrients to the microgram written down.</p><p>"No kidding - these take a lot of math to put together." Nagisa added.</p><p>"Clearly I was smart to invest in this..." Gou said, pulling out a bag of protein powder. You watched Makoto visibly pale at the sight of it.</p><p>"Why don't you leave me in charge of the recipes?" Haru asked, looking up from the sheet.</p><p>"Just so we're clear we can't have mackerel for every meal." Gou said.</p><p>"I kind of figured," Haru replied sarcastically, shooting her a look. You stifled a laugh.</p><p>Suddenly Haru's doorbell rang. It was probably Sasabe - Rei had suggested bringing him over to look at the diet plan he'd set out.</p><p>"Sorry I'm late - ran into this new pizza place on the way over... well I'm not made of stone." He smiled, rubbing the back of his head. He laid out the cheesy delight on Haru's table and the boys looked at it like Haru would when he got anywhere near a body of water.</p><p>"What? Not hungry?" He asked. You reached to grab a slice, noticing Nagisa's puppy eyes glaring back at you.</p><p>"Thanks coach, it's wonderful." You saw them all looking at you. "What? I'm not competing. I don't need your diet," You say as you jam the pizza slice into your mouth.</p><p>"It would be a shame to let the cheesy goodness go to waste. I say we kick our diet off with a cheat day," Makoto said, reaching for a slice. You laughed and nudged his shoulder.</p><p>"Now that's what I like to see!" You smile.</p><p>"You know you'll burn it off in the lanes," Sasabe said, watching as Rei sighed knowing his night spent calculating calorie ratios was about to go right out of the window.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>there's roadworks going on outside my house and the traffic lights are right at the bottom of my drive for some stupid reason.<br/>a double decker bus just pulled up outside my window and i made eye contact with a stranger on the top deck while im sat here in my pyjamas at like 3pm </p><p>kill me</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. down to the wire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>why are the mikoshibas just radiating crackhead energy 24/7 its actually impressive.</p><p>HA i thought id done 3 episodes in one chapter and totally fucked up, but no. ID FUCKING MISSED ALL OF EPISODE 5 WHEN I WAS WRITING LMAO</p><p>i think it's fixed now. i hadn't published the one with episode 6 in anyway at least. so it should all be fine now... whoops</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tell you what my dudes ive had a massive headache all day this shit just can't be shaken</p><p>big suck</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dude! You really scared the crap out of me back there!" Makoto whined as he cornered Nagisa at lunch on the roof.</p><p>"I couldn't help myself! Sorry..." Nagisa laughed.</p><p>"Yes you could've!" Makoto whined.</p><p>"I'm confused, what were you doing at Haru's place?" Rei asked, looking up from his lunch.</p><p>"I think he slept over last night - isn't that right?" Makoto said, turning to Haru.</p><p>"Oh - yeah. He did." Haru confirmed.</p><p>"I did think it was weird when Nagisa suddenly turned up this morning to walk with us," You added, taking a bite of your lunch.</p><p>He explained that he'd been cooking when he suddenly heard hammering from outside his house. You'd heard a faint hammering too but you ignored it. Unlike you, Haru had gone to investigate. He'd found Nagisa camping not too far from his back garden, setting up a tent and trying to start a fire.</p><p>Nagisa was trying to see the Leonid meteor shower - which Rei raised an eyebrow at when he heard.</p><p>"The Leonid meteor shower isn't until the fall though-" Rei pointed out suspisciously.</p><p>"Must have my dates wrong! Classic me!" Nagisa laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. <em>That was weird - even by Nagisa's standards.</em></p><p>"Guys - how about stepping things up at practice today?" He asked, immediately steering the conversation away. "I figure if we work harder it can only increase our chances of winning." He flexed his muscles at you all. You were still wary of his dodgy conversation shifting, not sure what to think about it. "Are you in? As they say - practice makes perect."</p><p>Makoto looked at you with an unsure gaze. You met it - not knowing what to think about the whole situation.</p><p>***</p><p>"Alright - let's leave it at that for today." Miss Amakata sighed, watching as practice had run on into the early evening. You tidied your things as the boys went off to get changed.</p><p>"I can't believe how late it is already-" Makoto sighed, looking at his watch as you all walked away from practice together.</p><p>"My arms feel like jelly from paddling so hard..." Rei whined. Haru was just drying his hair with a towel, silent as always. What struck you as odd was that Nagisa wasn't talking as much as he usually would.</p><p>"Hey - Nagisa?" You say, breaking him out of his silent staring.</p><p>"Yeah ... what's up?" He replied.</p><p>"How come you're staring off into space like that?" You asked.</p><p>"What's wrong man? Are you just tired or something?" Makoto added.</p><p>"Yeah..." He sighed. "I'm pretty wiped."</p><p>"Well - you're the one who was all gung-ho about pushing ourselves, my friend. You have no right to complain about being tired." Rei smiled.</p><p>"Well why not? I get tired!" Nagisa exploded.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>"Yeah! I'm fine." He put his hands out in front of him. "I just remembered I forgot something in the clubroom - you guys go ahead without me!" He added, turning around and running back towards the pool.</p><p>"Hey! Wait a second!" Rei called after him, but it was futile.</p><p>"This scene is looking pretty familiar..." Makoto smiled.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" You ask.</p><p>"Nevermind. But something is definitely wrong and he clearly doesn't want to talk."</p><p>"I just hope whatever it is he doesn't push us all away." Rei sighed as you all continued to walk home.</p><p>***</p><p>You were brought out of your bedroom later that evening by the sound of knocking on the door. You went down to answer it, wondering who was knocking on your door in the middle of the night.</p><p>When you opened the door, there was Nagisa, still in his uniform.</p><p>"Hey - want to hang out?" He grinned at you.</p><p>"Nagisa it's like nine at night..." You say, glancing at the clock in the hallway. "Is something wrong?"</p><p>"Nevermind - I have to go! See you at school tomorrow!" He yelled, turning and running away from your doorstep.</p><p>
  <em>That was really weird.</em>
</p><p>You tried ringing Haru, but he never answered his phone anyway.</p><p>"Who was that?" Your mother called from the living room.</p><p>"...Nagisa. He just left." You reply, sighing.</p><p>Makoto was your next port of call as you rang him asking if he knew what was going on with Nagisa. He replied saying the same thing as you - that Nagisa had shown up at his place out of the blue asking to hang out. You slipped your shoes on and went over the street to Makoto's house. Haru had already beat you there.</p><p>"Nagisa showed up at your place too?" He asked, heading up the driveway with you.</p><p>"Yeah ... but then he bolted when I asked what was wrong." You pull your cardigan closer around your body, hyper aware you were walking around in pyjama trousers and a t-shirt late at night.</p><p>Makoto led you all down the stairs leading to the main road by the beach. Nagisa sat between the boys, a pink duffel bag in front of him.</p><p>He said nothing, you were just standing in front of the three waiting for Nagisa to explain what was going on.</p><p>"Dude, tell us what happened." Makoto sighed.</p><p>Nagisa seemed to struggle to find the words at first. But eventually he did.</p><p>"You ran away?" Haru and Makoto cried in shock.</p><p>"Yeah." Nagisa quietly admitted.</p><p>"Why'd you do it?" You ask.</p><p>"Just ... because. Please don't ask me anything else. I just want to stay over. Come on!" He cried, grabbing onto Makoto's arm.</p><p>"I can't." Replied Makoto.</p><p>"Why not?" Nagisa's eyes shone as his eyebrows lifted in shock.</p><p>"You can't stay over without explaining why you ran away," You say, looking at the younger boy.</p><p>"I'm sorry but it's just the way it is." Haru added.</p><p>"Come on! Don't be like that..."</p><p>"Look we said no and we meant it so-" Makoto tried saying.</p><p>"Please!" Nagisa cried, standing in front of you and bowing. He was <em>never </em>this formal around you guys, so this really was a weird turn of events.</p><p>You sighed, looking to Haru. He stood up without a word and led you back to his house. Nagisa was situated in the living room, sitting with the door open staring into the garden.</p><p>Haru was making a phone call in the hallway while you sat on the stairs, yawning.</p><p>"He still doesn't want to talk about anything." Makoto sighed, walking out of the living room.</p><p>Suddenly the door burst open and you jumped in your seat on the stairs.</p><p>"Hey guys, where's Nagisa? I want to see him right this instant!" Rei cried, running in.</p><p>"Fuck me! Please knock next time, Rei you scared me senseless." You gasp, putting a hand over your rapidly beating heart.</p><p>"Fine! Where is he?" Rei pants.</p><p>"Don't worry, he's alright. He's in the living room." Makoto said, calming Rei down. "Bad news is, he doesn't want to tell us what happened."</p><p>Haru took a seat on the step below you while Makoto leaned on the bannister. Rei took to pacing in the narrow hallway nervously.</p><p>"I'm guessing he's been gone since yesterday, at least." You say, leaning your elbows on Haru's broad shoulders.</p><p>"Yeah, you're probably right." He sighs, idly scratching his chin.</p><p>"This is insane! I suppose it does explain why he's been acting so strange lately." Rei sighed, looking at the closed door to the living room.</p><p>"You know what's weird? He never talks about his family." Makoto says.</p><p>"That's true..." Rei conceded.</p><p>"I've not heard him mention them before." You pipe up.</p><p>"Well..." Makoto sighed, pushing off the bannister. "Standing around waiting isn't going to do us any good. I'll go see if I can get him to talk."</p><p>A few minutes later Makoto dashed out of the room. He grabbed your arm intensely. "Dudes! I feel bad for Nagisa!" He started shaking a bored looking Haru by the shoulders.</p><p>"He says he's being taken away to the super country pangea! We have to do something."</p><p>"Makoto - pangea doesn't exist anymore. Why did you fall for that?" You sigh.</p><p>"I was tricked?" He gasped.</p><p>"Yes!" Cried Rei in exasperation.</p><p>Haru went in next, but you didn't hold out much hope for it going well.</p><p>He returned with an armful of tinned mackerel, stating he'd decided to let Nagisa stay.</p><p>"He tricked you? Guys, let's just sit down and talk to him together. Seriously," You say, giving a pointed look at Haru.</p><p>"Please tell us what's going on." Makoto began, sitting next to Nagisa.</p><p>"Why would you decide to run away?" Rei asked.</p><p>"We're all just really worried about you. We can't help if you won't tell us what happened." You say gently.</p><p>"I don't understand - is the problem that you don't trust us?" Rei said quietly.</p><p>"Not helping, Rei," You whispered at him.</p><p>"You guys - I'm sorry to make you worry about me. You're right you deserve to know. The truth is ... see, because of some personal issues I might be forced to quit the swim club." Nagia explained. The boys gasped in shock, leaning towards him.</p><p>"The thing is, my grades were pretty horrendous on my mid-term exams. My mum and dad are extremely strict about academic stuff ... so they told me I had to give up swimming. I can't just quit swim club though, I love it too much. So I decided to pack my things and run away from home."</p><p>"What if you got your grades back up? Then you wouldn't have to quit." Makoto suggested.</p><p>"That's no big deal - I'll help you study until you're back on track." Rei offered. "You can tell your parents that."</p><p>"Look you don't get it, once my parents have their minds set on something they don't go back on it no matter what."</p><p>"Have you had this conversation with them or did you just leave without telling them how you feel?" You ask.</p><p>"They won't listen to me! They never do!" He shouted, suddenly.</p><p>"There's gotta be another way," Makoto suggested, optimistic.</p><p>"I don't know what else to do though."</p><p>"Nagisa, I guess by running off like this you're hoping they'll change their mind about you swimming. That's what you're thinking, am I right?" Rei said. Nagisa just nodded silently.</p><p>"I'm sorry but there's no way that's going to work. We need to seek out other options. I don't necessarily know what those might be, but I know this isn't feasible. Even if you could get them to let you back in the swim club you wouldn't be at your best living like this."</p><p>"Okay - let's leave it there." You say, putting a hand on Rei's shoulder. Nagisa was distracted by his phone ringing.</p><p>"Its from my sister she says that my mum is coming here to bring me home!" He gasped, clutching his phone in his hands. "I'm freaking out - what do I do?"</p><p>"This is bad!" Makoto cried.</p><p>"For the time being, let's all just calm down." Haru finally spoke, standing up. "Come on." He said, leading you all outside.</p><p>***</p><p>"Oh great - a traditional Swim Club Tresspassing Mission," You sigh, heading into Sasabe's indoor pool.</p><p>"Guess this is the only place left to go." Makoto said, leading you inside.</p><p>"It's not trespassing - we have a key." Haru stated. You all headed into the main lobby, but Nagisa trailed behind.</p><p>"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get you involved in this." He said quietly.</p><p>"Don't be sorry." Haru replied. "We'd better keep moving - we could be seen here."</p><p>"True we should head to the locker rooms where it's safe." Rei suggested.</p><p>"What? No - No way! It's so dark and scary!" Makoto gasped. "That place could be haunted."</p><p>"You know it's not haunted, you come here all the time." You sigh, moving towards the lockers.</p><p>"Way to go - if there is a ghost you probably just pissed him off!" Makoto yelled, jumping behind Haru.</p><p>"Keep your voice down," Haru sighed as Makoto jostled him by the shoulders.</p><p>"Let's hide here instead - it's our smartest option." Rei said, hunkering behind the reception desk.</p><p>"No option we've <em>ever</em> had has been a smart option," You mumble, hopping over the counter to follow him.</p><p>"...You could just go round?" Nagisa suggested.</p><p>"Yeah but that's no fun." You grin back at him.</p><p>"Here's the deal: to get out of this you have to improve youd grades and hope for the best." Rei stated, pointing a finger skywards.</p><p>"Yeah that would be the standard plan of attack," Makoto said sarcstically.</p><p>"Level with me for a second here - how bad were your grades that your parents were going to make you quit?" Rei asked, indignantly ignoring Makoto's comment.</p><p>Nagisa started pulling a sheet of paper out of his pocket.</p><p>"You just carry aroundnyour grade sheet with you?" You ask, surprised.</p><p>He said nothing, only handing them over to a distraught looking Rei. Must be really bad grades.</p><p>"That one is good..." Makoto commented - pointing out one with 98%.</p><p>"But the rest are atrocious!" Rei sighe, defeated.</p><p>"Hey - didn't you go to a private school for junior high?" Makoto brought up.</p><p>"Yeah ... it was a prep school."</p><p>"You know I don't remember your grades being this bad when we were freshmen together..." Rei said, leafing through the exam papers. "So, what's the deal?"</p><p>"I don't know - it's probably because I hate studying."</p><p>"You hate it? I bet it's because you just weren't focused enough."</p><p>"No that's not it. Before I ran away I was miserable. The only reason I took the junior high exams in the first place is because my parents forced me to. They decided I should continue on with my education so I could get into a college and get a steady, dependable job. That's just how things are at my house: you study, you go to college and you get a job. When I was in juniour high they made me study all the time. There wasn't a single thing fun about it. After a while I lost sight of why I was studying to begin with. I just couldn't focus, you know? Studying became like some kind of torture ... my parents couldn't stand to see me like that so they sent me to Iwatobi hoping I'd snap out of it. Which turned out to be a blessing in disguise because I got to swim whenever I wanted." Nagisa explained, clutching his bag to his chest miserably.</p><p>"Yeah, but why Iwatobi? I mean it's not like we're the only school around that has a swimming club, right?" Haru pointed out.</p><p>"Well, that's an easy one," Nagisa stood up and turned around to face you all in the dark lobby of the swimming club. "I wanted to be at Iwatobi to swim with you again, and then I met Rei and it made swimming that much more of a pleasure. For me, swimming is the highlight of my day, it's the only part of my day that makes sense! It's my one true joy!" He smiled at you all, watching your faces register the shock.</p><p>"But when my parents told me I had to quit I lost my mind. It's like I couldn't think straight anymore. Just the thought of having to go back to how my life was before honestly terrified me."</p><p>"So that's why you decided to run away?" You ask, piecing it all together. Nagisa just nodded back at you.</p><p>"Have you told your parents this, Nagisa? Do they know how you really feel about it?" Rei asked, sliding his palms over his bent knees.</p><p>"No they don't." He sighed in response. "I haven't told them yet because I don't think they would listen." You were about to respond when suddenly the lobby was lit up by car headlights parking outside. Nagisa immediately began to panic.</p><p>"This isn't good!" Rei called.</p><p>"Fuck the ghosts - get to the locker room." You say, standing up and forcibly dragging Makoto behind you. You heard the footsteps of the other boys following you.</p><p>You all dashed in, crouching behind a wall in the men's locker room.</p><p>"Are you guys sure we'll be safe here?" Makoto whispered, gripping your arm.</p><p>"I hope so..." Rei replied, keeping an eye on the door.</p><p>"Do you really think it's my mum?" Nagisa asked. Rei shushed him violently. There were footsteps outside the door to the locker room, but they slowly passed on by.</p><p>"Quick! Let's head for the pool." Makoto suggested, taking off out of the lockers. "We're good - no one would follw us this far in."</p><p>Rei was lagging behind somewhat.</p><p>"Rei - are you good?" You ask, turning around to look at him curiously.</p><p>"I'm fine - it's just there's something I really need to ask you Nagisa." He said.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Correct me if I'm wrong but you didn't think your parents would understand how important swimming is to you, well, here's the thing: is it fair to give up tallking to them until you've actually tried? No matter how hopeless things might seem, if you just try you'll be surprised with what you can accomplish. When you were sad you didn't give up so why give up now?"</p><p>"Rei-"</p><p>He grabbed Nagisa by the shoulders. "Are you just going to be a quitter?"</p><p>"Rei, take it easy." You interject.</p><p>"I ...I don't want to give up," Nagisa admitted, looking down at the floor.</p><p>"Good then, say it proudly and do something about it." Rei stated.</p><p>"This isn't the time, okay?" Makoto said.</p><p>"Tell them the truth," Rei pushed, ignoring Makoto and yourself. "Go get what you want."</p><p>"Rei - you don't understand... You don't have any idea!" Nagisa cried.</p><p>"You're right -as far as your home life goes, I don't know. But I do know I want to swim with my friends and I want to swim with you. I love it, I couldn't stand to lose the thing we both love without a fight."</p><p>"I don't want to give up!" Nagisa cried.</p><p>"Good, I didn't think you were the type of person who would give up that easily. No matter how many times I turned you down, you kept inviting me to the swim club until I agreed."</p><p>"Rei, don't you see? Giving up is the last thing I want to do. I want to keep swimming, I want to swim with you guys. I just want to be free!"</p><p>"Great -well let's work together to figure out a plan-" Rei started, only to be interrupted by a bucket being knocked over from the doorway.</p><p>"I can't believe they came so far inside..." Haru said, showing literally not the slightest amount of surprise.</p><p>"Guys our backs are against the wall here we haven't had enough time!" Rei exclaimed.</p><p>Makoto pushed Nagisa behind him, attempting to hide him as you all crowded in front of him.</p><p>"Everyone... thank you. But I'm done running." Nagisa said, moving past Makoto with tears in his eyes.</p><p>"Mum... I tried to hold it in but I can't keep silent anymore!" Nagisa yelled at the figure in the dark doorway. "I always did what I was told. No matter what it was never fun. The reason I ran away was because I'm weak and afraid! Too afraid to be honest with you. I know it was wrong of me to give up before I even tried. So from now on I'm not going to run away from my problems! I'm going to face them, no matter what. I want to swim with my friends let me swim with my friends. Mother! I want you to listen to what I say!" Nagisa cried, pulling back the curtain swaing in the doorway.</p><p>It was not his mother.</p><p>"Miss Amakata?" You ask.</p><p>"Mr. Hazuki. There is a very old saying; '<em>raising children isn't easy.'</em> Your parents are worried about you - go see them."</p><p>Nagisa started to cry on the spot.</p><p>"I'm sorry everyone, my timing was a little awkward, huh?" She smiled.</p><p>"I'm confused, how did you even know?" Rei asked.</p><p>"She knows because I told her." Haru spoke up.</p><p>"Yeah, he called and told me what was going on. He also assured me you'd take care of Nagisa until I arrived."</p><p>"Haru - you snake." You grin at him.</p><p>"I'm sneaky." He sighed. But when the car first pulled up I honestly didn't know who was inside." He added.</p><p>"Listen to me - you need to confront your parents in a kind manner and tell them how you feel. And if that doesn't work out, we can think of something." Miss Amakata smiled.</p><p>"I'll tell them!" Nagis smiled, determined.</p><p>"Sounds good - are we going?" Makoto said, leaving.</p><p>"Are you coming or what?" Haru asked.</p><p>"You are going to tell your parents aren't you?" You asked.</p><p>"Well... yeah."</p><p>"What they're saying is we're coming with you. Besides, we can't exactly afford to lose swim club members. Plus - you were the person who forced me to join the swim club in the first place. You can't quit. I won't let you." Rei smiled.</p><p>You all headed out of the building together, wondering what your evening would have been like if you hadn't followed Nagisa to Makoto's place. It was a certainly interesting evening to say the least.</p><p>***</p><p>"Listen up party people we're down to the wire!" Gou said, ripping off the last countdown to the tournament sign she had hung up. Tomorrow the boys would be going to the first tournament of the year - district. They were in a much better place than last year, especially since they'd had a head start on training thanks to Sasabe.</p><p>Gou had forced nutrition on the boys, Sasabe had drilled them at practice and you'd even done your part. You'd been the one going on daily runs with Makoto and Haru to maintain Gou's '8k a day' part of their training.</p><p>It was torture, but you were in better shape because of it. Rin had been impressed, he didn't even run that far daily. You liked to brag abou it when you visted him at Samezuka or spoke to him over the phone.</p><p>"That means you need plenty of beauty sleep - you got it?" Gou said, crumpling up the old paper sign in her hand. "We'll meet up at registration at 8am sharp - come late and I end you. Are we ready?"</p><p>"Oh yeah! We've got this one in the bag- even picked outselves up some awesome matching swimsuits!" Nagisa said, posing next to Rei.</p><p>They did indeed have matching swimsuits, the only difference being Nagisa's stripes were salmon pink while Rei's were a cobalt blue.</p><p>"What do you say we go over the programme one more time?" Makoto suggested. "First day of district will be individual races. Second is relay - for individuals we have Nagisa on 100m breaststroke, Rei on 100m butterfly, Haru on the 100 and 200m freestyle and as for me I've got the 100m backstroke and the 200m freestyle."</p><p>"Am I missing something - If you're doing freestyle with Haru why not the 100m too?" Miss Amakata said, also attending the last brief before district.</p><p>"Because he'd kick my ass - I need the laps just to stay on him." Makoto smiled.</p><p>"Plus - sometimes swimmers made for speed don't hold up too well in stamina races. It can be a benefit to be slower and steadier than blowing all your energy on the first half." You add, itching your arm.</p><p>Practice was cut short after the briefing, and you headed home earlier than usual with Haru and Makoto. Gou didn't want the boys tiring themselves out the night before a tournament.</p><p>As you walked along the beachfront in what you thought was a comfortable silence between the three of you, Makoto suddenly stopped walking. You turned to look at him, but before you could ask he spoke.</p><p>"Haru - I'm going to need a favour." He sighed.</p><p>***</p><p>You yawned, rolling your shoulders and shrugging your Iwatobi jacket on as you left the house. It was still early morning, the birds were only just hopping off of their branches and waking up. You shoved your hands in your pockets, walking down to the usual meeting place on the corner.</p><p>You waited for Haru and Makoto to arrive, so you checked your phone. There was a text from Gou making sure you were awake which you replied to.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Rin-</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>good luck today! x</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>... What the hell was that for?</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>wishing you luck?<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>damn someone must be in a mood today</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i take back my luck giving</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I meant the other thing?</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>was it weird? sorry haha<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>No? See you at the tournament. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>...</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Good luck x</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>what for? i'm not competing...</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Stop embarrassing me.</em> </strong>
</p><p>You pocket your phone, smiling at how Rin still tried to act like this huge badass around everyone but he was still an awkward and sentimental teenager deep down who could barely answer a text to save his life.</p><p>I mean, he'd cried when Makoto told him the cherry blossom pool was all for him for god's sake. He'd cried at regionals <em>twice</em> last year alone. He couldn't hide his emotions any more than he could hide who he was, no matter how hard he tried. Although, he'd done a stellar job around you. He still insisted you were a friend to anybody on his swim team. He'd never said anything to you to suggest he thought otherwise, and so you left it that way.</p><p>Makoto walked around the corner to meet you, looking miles more energised than you were. He was smiling rather brightly to say it wasn't even 7am yet. Haru didn't take much longer to arrive and you walked off - heading to the district tournament.</p><p>You met Nagisa and Rei at the registration desk just before 8am as promised. Gou was yet to arrive.</p><p>"If Gou arrives late do we get to end her?" You joked, imitating her spiel from yesterday. Rei smiled at you.</p><p>"So - is anyone else flashing back to last summer?" Nagisa grinned. "This is gonna be awesome!"</p><p>"Last year I was so nervous I could barely function. This time it's a different story! This time I'm in the best shape of my life!" Rei proudly stated, shifting his glasses up with confidence.</p><p>"Sounds like someone finally got some hair on their chest!" Nagisa joked.</p><p>"You're disgusting! I assure you even if I did have hair on my chest I would shave it!" Rei retruned.</p><p>Gou and Miss Amakata finally arrived, Sasabe and his hawaiian shirt also in attendance.</p><p>"Hey guys!" She called, waving you over.</p><p>"Hope you're ready! I'll be cheering for you," Sasabe grinned. You were all distracted by a chorus of 'good morning sir!' coming from your right. </p><p>You turned to see Mikoshiba greeting the Samezuka team, something you weren't sure you'd ever see again. You silently prayed that you wouldn't have to witness his speedo returning at the tournament.</p><p>"Long time no see!" You heard him shout. "How you getting along without me?"</p><p>"Excellent sir!" Came the reply from the team.</p><p>You couldn't hear what was being said between the Mikoshiba brothers, but it ended up with Seijuurou getting Momotarou in a headlock and knuckling his head while the younger brother begged for mercy.</p><p>"He deserves it," You silently mouth at Rin through the crowd. Despite his serious demeanour, he smiled.</p><p>Both the brothers suddenly look up towards your team, sighing at the sight of Gou.</p><p>"So now would be a good time to go inside don't you think?" She says, trying to escape.</p><p>"Sure, let's do this." Makoto said, heading the way inside.</p><p>You all headed up to the stands, knowing there would be a short wait before the races would be on.</p><p>"Is it me or does it seem like there's more schools here than last year?" Nagisa said, leaning on the railing beside you.</p><p>"Good heavens Gou, you're trembling like a leaf!" Rei exclaimed.</p><p>"Please don't hurl on our bags," Haru sighed, not in the least bit concerned.</p><p>"Huh?" Said Nagisa, leaning around you. "How can you be sick? You're in your element here! You're surrounded by rock hard muscles..."</p><p>"I made a promise not to get too excited." Gou sighed, turning her back on the pool.</p><p>"What the hell are you on about?" You say, raising an eyebrow at her.</p><p>"Look - I know it sounds stupid alright, but the thing is I thought if I could play it cool we could use the karma. Maybe build it up for nationals? No more muscles until we go all the way!" She said, clasping her hands together in determination.</p><p>"Sorry - I don't see that happening." Rei sighed, bursting Gou's bubble.</p><p>"Isn't it unhealthy to bottle stuff up like that?" Nagisa asked. Gou's face was falling by the degree the more words came out of the boys mouths.</p><p>"He's got a point." Said Haru.</p><p>"Give her some credit guys! She's sacrificing her first love for the sake of the team! The least we could do is earn it by making it to nationals." Makoto said, being the cheery team captain he always was.</p><p>"What do you say, are you with me?" He added. The boys cheered, but Gou still had a defeated expression on her face.</p><p>***</p><p>"Men's 100m breaststroke, round 3." The announcer stated.</p><p>"It's all you, Nagisa. Show 'em how it's done." Gou whispered. You saw him and Aii lining up for their race,  heading towards the blocks.</p><p>"Something's caught his attention apparently..." Rei noted.</p><p>"What's that? His parents actually showed up?" Haru said, turning to look at where Nagisa was looking.</p><p>Nagisa launched in with the whistle, just ahead of Aiichiro. Instantly, Sasabe kicked off the cheering. He was fast, that's for sure. You could hear Samezuka cheering for Nitori, but Nagisa was still in the lead by a mile.</p><p>"Hey hey hey! Look at that! Our boy's in the lead!" You cheered as Nagisa left the turn.</p><p>"Somebody is closing in on him fast!" Miss Amakata gasped.</p><p>"No - it's okay. He always holds back until the end. You'll see what I mean." Makoto said, gripping the railing in excitement. He was right, Nagisa hit the wall in first, breaching the water with a gasp.</p><p>"He did it! Nagisa made it past the pre-lims!" Rei smiled.</p><p>"Yeah! You the man!" Sasabe shouted down there. He immediately turned to Makoto then. "Alrighty! Backstroke son! Get ready to go out there and make some losers!" He yelled, clearly still riding the high of Nagisa's win.</p><p>"Sir!" Makoto yelled in determination.</p><p>"Next up we have the mens 100m backstroke." Came the announcement.</p><p>"Looks like Makoto is up against Izumi. I haven't seen him in a relay since we were kids." Gou said, reading the programme.</p><p>"There's Akihiro down there too - on the far side of Makoto." You pointed out, leaning on the rail next to Nagisa.</p><p>"Think his backstroke has anything on Makoto?" He asks you.</p><p>"Akihiro is strongest at butterfly, so Makoto will probably take this one. I don't know if he's up against Rei though, that might be a tough race." You confirm, Gou nods at you, determined.</p><p>You were pulled out of your conversation by shouting from below.</p><p>"Gou! Hey girl! Over here! Check me out!" Momo yells.</p><p>"He's on the Samezuka team too, right?" Nagisa says.</p><p>"Yeah - I'm blanking on the name though. I think he's someone's brother." Gou says.</p><p>"It's Momotarou Mikoshiba," You reply, resting your chin on your hand.</p><p>"Momo! A swimmer worthy of the Mikoshiba name knows the way to a girls heart is through her love of the race. You want Gou? Win her over with your stroke!" Yelled Seijuurou from the Samezuka stands.</p><p>"I think I'm about to <em>have</em> a stroke," You mumble, smiling at a disgruntled Rin who was standing next to Mikoshiba in the stands opposite you. He just sighs, and you shrug when he sees you looking.</p><p>The swimmers drop into the water and pull themselves up to the bars under the blocks. They launch off with the whistle - Makoto taking ground at amazing speed. Momo was speeding down the outside lane, even despite the handicap of being in the far side. Momo overtook Izumi and was gaining on Makoto ... Akihiro had been left in Momo and Makoto's (literal) wake.</p><p>It was a close race, but Makoto pushed just that bit harder to send him to the wall before Momo. He'd made it through.</p><p>"Excellent! That's two of us made it past the preliminaries." Rei grinned.</p><p>"Go Makoto!" Nagisa cheered.</p><p>"Between your breaststroke and Makoto's backstroke this is shaping up nicely," Rei turned to Nagisa. "Exquisitely in fact. I can think of no finer example of two rival teams pushing each other to their limits. Except for ... perhaps ... a butterfly race!"</p><p>"Less talking more doing - get down there!" Sasabe yelled.</p><p>"Oh good - Rin's up there at least he won't be alone." Gou commented, looking down at Rei's race lining up.</p><p>"What about Souske?" Haru asked.</p><p>"Strange isn't it? I know he swims butterfly but for some reason they're having him bow out of this one. Wish I knew why," She sighed in response.</p><p>Rei was busy complaining loudly about something, not really making much sense aside from indignant yelling.</p><p>"Nice, even bellowing like a megalomaniac you cleared district." You congratulated him as he returned. Rei was getting teary eyed as he shook Nagisa's hand.</p><p>"Thank you - it means a lot to me." He sniffed. "I just worked so hard to get to this point."</p><p>"Yeah you did!" Gou smiled. "And in first place for butterfly - my brother." Samezuka began chanting once more for Rin's victory. You had the feeling he was going to be bragging about that to you for a while to come.</p><p>***</p><p>Miss Amakata had brought a picnic to have for lunch, and you sat in the shade outside the competition grounds to eat. She began by congratulating Rei, Nagisa and Makoto for their victories in the morning.</p><p>"All we need now is for Haru to place in freestyle!" Rei smiled.</p><p>"Are you kidding? He could win freestyle blindfolded." Nagisa said, half chewing-half eating.</p><p>"Makoto you're swimming the freestly too right? 200?" Sasabe turned to him.</p><p>"Wouldn't miss it." Makoto smiled. Haru just quietly took a drink. You couldn't help but think about their conversation on the beachfront the day before.</p><p>"Don't forget - Haru still has a race against my brother. That'll be epic." Gou mentioned.</p><p>***</p><p>You headed back up to the stands after lunch, letting Makoto and Haru head down to the locker room to get changed.</p><p>Their race didn't take long to start and they headed down together, lining up in adjacent lanes.</p><p>
  <em>I'm going to need a favour.</em>
</p><p>"Am I seeing things or did Makoto just pass everyone?" Gou gasped.</p><p>"He's taken the lead! Since when was he faster than Haru?" Miss Amakata said in shock.</p><p>"He's going to run out of steam before he's even hit the second half..." You trail off, biting your nails nervously.</p><p>
  <em>I need you to swim against me with everything you've got. I need this to be legit.</em>
</p><p>It looked like Makoto and Haru were both holding up to that promise, swimming against eachother with all they had. Haru was catching up, overtaking Makoto once he hit the last turn.</p><p>"Makoto started strong but he's losing speed." Nagisa exclaimed.</p><p>Haru hit the wall first, and Makoto came in second. He leaned against the wall, clearly heaving breath in from exertion. You knew it would happen, but it was still hard to watch.</p><p>You all stayed leaning against the rail, the next race was the 100m freestyle. Makoto would be coming back from changing just as the race was starting.</p><p>"Get a move on!" Nagisa yelled, seeing Makoto coming down the stands towards you all. "You're going to miss the big one!"</p><p>"I'm coming - sorry!" Makoto replied, dashing to take the open piece of barrier next to you. Rin and Haru were in opposite lanes again, going head to head.</p><p>"This is what we're here for... Haru versus Rin." Gou said.</p><p>Sasabe kicked up the chanting, just as Samezuka did.</p><p>"Unbelievable - no one else even touches those two. It's insane!" Rei gasped.</p><p>They both hit the turn at the same time, churning up water on the way back.</p><p>"And it's official ... Haru is first place." Rei added, watching the leaderboard.</p><p>"They were less than a second apart," Gou pointed out.</p><p>"That was heart stopping - Nanase doesn't disappoint!" Miss Amakata beamed. You watched the two pull themselves out of the pool, talking to each other.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. and what about you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>things get ... interesting this time my dudes</p><p>beware</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i fucking hate stuffed crust pizza i just thought i'd tell everyone that because i was eating some while writing this (classy i know) and its the worst</p><p>also the cheesecake for breakfast story a couple of chapters ago is real by the way i did once do that before college i was going in with a hangover one thursday morning and i just had cheesecake for breakfast before biology and psychology lectures</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You practiced like the Dickens today!" Miss Amakata grinned.</p><p>You'd all gone to Sasabe's indoor pool after the tournament for some last minute training. Between Miss Amakata and yourself you managed to get enough food organised to feed a small army. Or just a few very hungry swimmers.</p><p>"I don't believe I've ever seen so many carbohydrates stacked in one place." Rei commented taking a seat with you all by the poolside.</p><p>"That's the point. A carb heavy menu is what you need before a big race." You say reaching for a glass of water.</p><p>"Hey Gou, where's the protein?" Nagisa asked.</p><p>"Oh, only carbs. If you want some powder though-" She said, reaching into her bag.</p><p>"Put that crap away right now!" Makoto yelled over the table. You laughed, coughing water into your lungs from the glass.</p><p>"I'm so proud of you boys - how amazing is it that you're all advancing to regionals?" Miss Amakata grinned fondly.</p><p>"My coaching <em>may</em> have had something to do with that." Sasabe said folding his arms.</p><p>"Uh-huh? Not to sound ungrateful but you've been so busy with the ISCR we've barely seen you at practice." Nagisa said, showering his food in the strawberry protein powder.</p><p>Rei looked disgusted while Makoto seemed to be having some form of disasterous flashback.</p><p>"Hey - a good coach knows when to let his team find their own way." Sasabe protested. Makoto visibly gagged when he saw Nagisa eat noodles coated in strawberry protein powder. "The important thing is - you've all learned how."</p><p>"We can pretty much accomplish anything we set our minds to - that's what I've learned." Nagisa said between slurping on his noodles.</p><p>"And I've learned that there's such a thing as protein excess..." Rei mumbled. "On another note, it must be said you were exceptionally awesome today, Haru. Nicely done."</p><p>"Yeah... well." Haru replied, putting some rice in his mouth.</p><p>"Don't shrug it off, friend. You broke records out there - that's not the sort of thing that happens every day." Rei smiled.</p><p>"It is if you're Haru," You add, nudging his shoulder with a smile.</p><p>"Tomorrow's the medley relay - with this kind of momentum you might just take Samezuka down a peg." Sasabe grinned, acting like you were already triumphant.</p><p>"Honestly the prospect of going head to head against the team Rin's put together this year-" Rei sighed, looking down at his food.</p><p>"Hey, it'll be fine. You don't swim a relay alone, the four of us swim it together." Haru added.</p><p>"I asked Rin about it and he said he's not putting Momo on backstroke - it's Takeya, and you beat him at backstroke. Although, there could be a last minute swap for Momo or Akihiro because of Takeya's showing earlier today. I don't think it's Nitori on breaststroke though, it might be Yoshimizu instead." You point out, gesturing at Nagisa and Makoto with your chopsitcks.</p><p>"Who's on butterfly?" Haru asked.</p><p>"Yamazaki, apparently. With Rin on freestyle." You confirm, taking a sip of your drink.</p><p>"Hey, who knows? We could win it all!" Rei smiled.</p><p>"You really think so?" Nagisa said.</p><p>"Sure we do - like you said, if we put our minds to it we could even take Nationals!" Makoto returned.</p><p>***</p><p>You headed to the tournament grounds early again, walking with Haru and Makoto. They went straight down to change once you'd found Rei and Nagisa so it left you to find Gou and Sasabe by yourself.</p><p>As you were passing through the lobby in the direction of the stands you noticed Nitori sat on a bench by himself. You approached him slowly, unsure if he was aware you were even there.</p><p>"Nitori? Are you okay?" You try, moving towards where he was sat. He jerked his head up instantly, noticing you arrive. He hurredly wiped his eyes, but even despite the dark corridor you knew he'd been crying.</p><p>"What's wrong?" You say, sitting next to him on the bench.</p><p>"It's nothing," He sighs, shaking his head.</p><p>"It seems to be bothering you, whatever it is."</p><p>"I was replaced on the relay by an underclassmen." He turned to you, defeated.</p><p>"Just because you didn't get put on the relay line up this time doesn't mean you can't get onto the regionals relay team," You point out. "If you want to get on it, maybe take some time to work individually. I could drop by Samezuka if you want to be on the relay <em>that</em> badly."</p><p>"Really? That-"</p><p>"What's going on?" You were broken out of your conversation seeing Rin and the Samezuka relay team already changed into their swimsuits, heading towards the lineup.</p><p>"Nothin-" Nitori began.</p><p>"We need to be going, Rin," Souske said, rolling his shoulders.</p><p>"Yeah yeah-" Rin said, looking over his shoulder at Souske. "How come you aren't in the stands?" Rin asked you.</p><p>"Nitori seemed really shook up, so I went to talk to him," You whispered, letting Rin pull you into a brief hug. "Good luck out there."</p><p>"I don't need luck," He grinned, snapping his goggles against his head.</p><p>"Whatever you say, big man," You laugh, slapping him on the bare chest as you walk away to the stands.</p><p>You worked your way across and found Gou looking annoyed.</p><p>"Where have you been? You almost missed the boy's relay!" She sighed at you with her hands on her hips. The boys hadn't even taken their jackets off or stepped up to the marks yet, so she really was exaggerating there.</p><p>"They haven't even started," You point out, leaning on the railing. "Besides - can't a girl go to the bathroom in peace?" You realised it probably wasn't your place to tell Gou about how you found Aii, but you knew you had to say something to Rin about it ... he was his captain and friend after all. He needed to know so he could help support him in training.</p><p>"Attention ladies and gentlemen, we will now begin the men's 400m medley relay." Came the announcement. You gave Gou an <em>I-told-you-so</em> look and turned back to the event.</p><p>Makoto and Momo were the first in the water, pulling themselves up by the bars to launch off. They were in lanes right next to each other.</p><p>"I'm sure the boys will be fine out there today. There's an old saying:<em> It's not the strong who win, It's the winners who are strong</em>," Miss Amakata said, grasping at her parasol handle.</p><p>Makoto launched late - and you knew it was bad from the start. Momo was just ahead of Makoto, but after the turn Makoto made up some precious ground and sent Nagisa with even less ground to make up.</p><p>On his turn back, it seemed like Nagisa's usual extension was almost useless.</p><p>Samezuka was maintaining the lead. And Souske was only going to open that lead when compared to Rei. Rei was really trying, but Souske was flying through the water.</p><p>Rin took off less than a second in front of Haru. He maintained the lead Samezuka had given him, hitting the turn first as well. Haru churned up the water behind him, gaining on Rin by the second. It wasn't enough though, as Rin hit the wall just in front of the boys.</p><p>"We just lost," Sighed Miss Amakata.</p><p>"But their time made it past the pre-lims, which means that they move onto the regional tournament." You said, watching relief spread across Sasabe's face.</p><p>***</p><p>"They made a real banner for you this time," You point out as you returned to school on Monday with the boys.</p><p>"Last year they just re-used one from the judo club, remember?" Makoto laughed.</p><p>"Yeah, so can anyone tell me why I don't feel really happy right now?" Nagisa said, clenching his hands into fists at his sides.</p><p>"Is that a rhetorical question? It's because we lost to Samezuka obviously!" Rei cried. "Oh come on people, you're telling me that doesn't chip your high just the tiniest bit? I'm ecstatic we advanced and all-"</p><p>"I sense a 'but' about to follow that sentence." You sigh, looking up at the banner flying in the wind.</p><p>"<em>But </em>victory tastes bitter when one must share it with a rival. We were made fools of - we might as well have been tarred and feathered." Rei concluded.</p><p>"Then, how about we practice?" Haru said, leading you all towards the club. For once you'd brought your swim gear, only intent on going to Samezuka on your way home to train with Nitori like you promised.</p><p>"Guys, look at this." Gou said when you arrived at the clubroom. "Makoto, Rei and Nagisa all advanced to regionals but your times were barely enough to make the cut." She waved the paper with times in front of your face, and you grabbed it so you could get it still enough to read clearly without Gou flapping it.</p><p>"She's right- all the top spots are filled with Samezuka swimmers." You say, reading off the sheet. You didn't even see Nitori on the list. He was nowhere near as fast as yourself - and even then you couldn't hold a candle to Nagisa. <em>Poor kid.</em></p><p>"Well I guess our times can't stand up to Samezuka academy after all," Makoto sighed.</p><p>"The only one who managed to stay at the top of his category was Haru in freestyle. The long and the short of it is this: Iwatobi is a long way from being able to compete. Here's the deal:we can't be satisfied with mediocre results like this-" Gou was cut off.</p><p>"Big news! Big news!" Miss Amakata yelled, running up to the pool out of breath. "I just now got a call ... from a talent scout ...who's interested in taking a look at Haruka ... they saw you in the freestyle race two days ago!" She got out between gasps for breath.</p><p>"That's great news." Haru deadpanned. <em>Yeah, you sound real enthusiastic about it...</em> you thought.</p><p>"Wow! Haru you did it!" Nagisa cheered, clapping his friend on the shoulder.</p><p>"I guess this gives you an answer as to what to do after graduation now." Miss Amakata smiled. "There's an old saying: <em>tomorrow will take care of itself if you give it a chance and the choices you make today will ..."  </em>She trailed off as Haru headed towards the pool and dove in.</p><p>***</p><p>You walk up to the Samezuka pool, knocking on the glass door. You could see people inside swimming, although it was hard to make them out through the frosted panes. You knew someone would let you in though, the team was used to you showing up for Rin or Akihiro.</p><p>And speak of the devil, Akihiro was the one to slide the door open and let you in. You stepped in behind him, letting the door close once more.</p><p>"Practice will be over in a few minutes - Rin won't be long," He smiled. "You here to race?" He grinned cheekily.</p><p>"You wish - I'd only beat you again." You scoff, shrugging off your Iwatobi blazer.</p><p>"Don't be so cocky-" He laughed heartily, turning to walk away as Rin pulled himself out of the pool, gathered his team together and dismissed them for the day. Rin headed over to you, drying his hair with a towel.</p><p>"To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asks, smiling down at you as the team filtered out of the swimming hall.</p><p>"Actually - I'm here for Nitori," You reply, nodding over at where the boy was at the far end of the pool.</p><p>"What for?" Rin said, sitting down on the bench and taking a drink from his bottle.</p><p>"He was really beat up at district that he wasn't fast enough for the relay. I offered to give him some pointers." You shrug.</p><p>He turns and looks at you. "Why wouldn't he come to me first?"</p><p>"I mean, no offence, breaststroke is hardly your best stroke. Plus - I think the reason he wants to get on the relay team is because of you."</p><p>"He said that?"</p><p>"He didn't have to - it was pretty obvious." You smile at him. "Anyway, I'd best go get changed." You say, standing up and patting him on the thigh.</p><p>You headed to the bathrooms as usual, changing and placing your stuff on a bench at the side of the pool.</p><p>"So - where do you think I should start?" Aii asks as you approach.</p><p>"Well, let me see you do a lap and I'll see what needs improving."</p><p>He nods, heading up to the block and putting his goggles on. He dove in, swam a lap and returned to the wall where you stood.</p><p>"Well - first you want to work on that dive." You say. "You bend your knees too much. Lift your hips more, don't bend your legs as much, and hold from your core."</p><p>He looks puzzled, so you stand up to demonstrate. "Like this- bend from the bellybutton. Lift your hips, straighten your legs." You dove in and resurfaced. You caught a glimpse of Rin in the upper stands, still in his swimsuit and track jacket, watching you both silently.</p><p>"Easy as!" You say, lifting your googles back up and grinning at Aii.</p><p>It took a few attempts, and a bit of you physically maneuvering him into the proper pose, but he eventually got it and was looking a lot better for it. He was shaving time off his entry, which was important. </p><p>You looked up to check the time on the clock - noticing how late it was.</p><p>"I think that should be it for today - I've got a long walk back," You laugh, pulling yourself out of the water.</p><p>"Thank you, very much. It means a lot to me." Aii bowed to you, leaving for the showers.</p><p>You headed into the hall, going to change so you could head home to shower instead.</p><p>Rin was standing in the hallway, leaning right against the wall where you needed to be.</p><p>"You're a good teacher," He admitted, quietly. It was only you two in the long corridor but he still had his voice barely above a whisper.</p><p>"You're one to talk after the help you gave Rei..." You trail off, walking up to him. He smiles.</p><p>"I thought you agreed to not tell anybody about that."</p><p>"I haven't- I'm <em>teasing</em> you about it ... there's a difference." You grin. "So - I heard you got some offers from scouts after your showing at district."</p><p>"And how did you hear that?" He grins proudly.</p><p>"I have my ways," You laugh. "So ... how do you feel about it?"</p><p>"If I got a bunch of offers that means Haru did too. I can't get comfortable, I have to stay on top."</p><p>"Well, knowing you the last thing you're planning to do is slack off before regionals."</p><p>Rin's expression drops from happy to sombre in a millisecond, as you knew he was wont to do on occasion.</p><p>His whisper dropped even more, even sadder and quieter.</p><p>"Do you really have to go?"</p><p>"Rin-"</p><p>"Please hear me out. Do you really not like it here?"</p><p>"It's not about liking it. It's about belonging. Even if I do love it, it's not the right place for me to be," You sigh. "And what about you? What are you going to do?"</p><p>"...Australia has always been the end game for me." He admits, looking at his feet.</p><p>"You can't expect me to stay here while you pack up and move to another country. That's not fair, Rin."</p><p>He looks hurt for a moment, and for a second you wonder if you've made him mad.</p><p>"I know it's not fair - I just don't want you at the other side of the world." He finally gets out.</p><p>"Rin - Australia is your dream. That would make you happy. Going back to Ireland would make me happy. I might be on the other side of the world, but that doesn't mean I won't be supporting my friend, regardless of where it takes you."</p><p>"I really wish you would stop calling me that." He sighs, leaning towards you. Within one swift motion he had your face cradled in his hands, pressing a chaste kiss to your lips.</p><p>You were pulled close to each other, in a poorly lit Samezuka hallway, slightly damp swimsuits sticking together and hair dripping in the other's grasp.</p><p>He pulled away, equally as fast as he captured you, and left the hallway.</p><p>"Rin!" You call after his retreating form, but he did not reply.</p><p>***</p><p>You laid on your bed, freshly showered and changed. You fiddled with your phone, not knowing what to say. You settled on something that, in hindisght, was kind of ominous.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Rin-</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>hey - can we talk?<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I think we should pretend that didn't happen.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>if thats what you want to do</em>
</p><p>
  <em>sorry</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>What are you apologising for?</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>for being oblivious all this time? i dont know...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>sorry if i hurt you x</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>It's all good. Let's just forget about it.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Goodnight </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>...</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>:)</em> </strong>
</p><p>You sigh, feeling worse than you had since you arrived at Iwatobi. <em>He'd </em>kissed <em>you</em> and then wanted to act like it didn't happen? You still found yourself apologising, not fully understanding why.</p><p>He must have regretted it a lot. You could tell he was trying to act like he wasn't upset because you just <em>knew</em> he was. He was not a man of many words when it came to texting, but you could still tell when something was wrong.</p><p>You hoped things wouldn't change for the worse after this.</p><p>***</p><p>"There was another great offer from a scout today, but Haruka doesn't seem to care one bit." Miss Amakata said, overlooking practice. You were on the bench watching and taking in the sun, having already finished your work. You laid back, waiting until Gou or one of the boys needed you, trying as best you could to not think about what happened at Samezuka last night.</p><p>"Apparently they were beating down my brother's door too-" Gou replied. Your heart sank at the mention of Rin. "I wouldn't worry about Haru that much, he's in a great position. He's got lots of options, I'm sure he'll figure something out."</p><p>"I wonder if that's what he really wants." Makoto sighed.</p><p>"Huh?" You ask, sitting up.</p><p>"Oh, nothing," He smiled back at you. <em>Hm.</em></p><p>"Speaking of which have you decided what you're going to do after graduation?" Gou asked.</p><p>"I haven't made up my mind yet, to tell you the truth. I might go to community college." He replied, slinging his towel around his neck.</p><p>"That surprises me..." Gou gasped.</p><p>On the way home from practice you stopped at the shrine with the boys. You were more confident in praying now, thanks to Nagisa.</p><p>"Wow Mako! You got best luck!" Nagisa calls, looking over his shoulder to read the fortune.</p><p>"Oh that's super good! 'You will win multiple contests, a thousand blessings follow you there." Gou read.</p><p>You shoved your fortune in your pocket, trying not to think about the '<em>troubled friendships'</em> part of your fortune. But you knew it would be on your mind for a while, hard as you tried to ignore it.</p><p>***</p><p>"What? So you're working as an assistant to coach Sasabe and teaching kids how to dog paddle?" Nagisa asked, walking out of the changing rooms.</p><p>"What's going on?" You ask, walking past with gear for practice.</p><p>"Did you know about this?"</p><p>"Know about what?"</p><p>"Makoto is working for Sasabe as an assistant," Nagisa explained.</p><p>You shrugged, putting down the lane markers and clipping them into place. "First I've heard of it. But I think it's a good idea."</p><p>"I would've said something sooner but I wanted to tell you all at once." Makoto smiled.</p><p>"The regionals are right around the corner my friend, are you sure you'll have time to do both?" Rei asks, concern lacing his voice.</p><p>"Yeah! You're not going to have to miss practice are you?" Nagisa gasped. You just grinned at how the boys turned everything into some high-octane drama when it was really only something so mundane as a part-time job at a swimming pool.</p><p>"I promise, it won't interfere with the team in any way. It's just a couple of times a week, no big deal at all." He explained, walking up towards the pool.</p><p>"Kind of came out of the blue though - what made you decide to do it?" You ask, settling down onto a bench.</p><p>"Well, at practice yesterday I offered to take the records from district to Sasabe on my way home to give Gou a hand. It was so busy at ISCR that he was run off his feet. I thought I'd give him a hand teaching the younger kids."</p><p>"Gave in to your better nature, huh?" Rei asked.</p><p>"Coach has done so much for us, I thought it might be nice to return the favour, you know?" Makoto grinned. "He could use the help."</p><p>"I think we should work together as a team to get ISCR out of the weeds. We've got your back, Mako. Am I right? I mean you'll help us too won't you, Rei?" Nagisa asked.</p><p>"Oh, definitely."</p><p>"That's really nice - I appreciate it, except don't you guys have better things to do than watch a bunch of kids tread water?" Makoto put his hands on his hips.</p><p>"Yeah but-"</p><p>"What about you, Haru? Don't you think we ought to be there to help him out?" Rei turned to look at his friend.</p><p>"All I care about is swimming. Makoto can do whatever he wants."</p><p>"I can drop by when I'm not working with Nitori if you want?" You offered.</p><p>"You're working with Nitori? Since when?" Nagisa asked.</p><p>"I owed Rin a favour, and Aii was removed from the relay at district. He was really beat up about it, so I offered to give him some pointers." You shrug. You didn't want to explain that the reason you felt like you owed Rin a favour was because of Rin secretly teaching Rei for weeks behind everyone else's back.</p><p>"Wouldn't you be spreading yourself a little thin?" Makoto asked.</p><p>"Well - it's not like I'm preparing for regionals. I could help out when I have spare time. I mean, they're only kids ... how hard could it be?" He just nodded at you.</p><p>"I'll tell Sasabe you're up for helping. He'll probably only call you up for an emergency though now he's interviewing for a coach position."</p><p>"Fine by me - I have nothing better to do away from work and Aii so if I'm needed I'll come down with you." You say, checking your phone to see when Gou was turning up for practice.</p><p>"...The only thing is... I need to worry about myself before I can start helping others. Not only do I have to up my game as a swimmer, I also need to focus on making sure I can keep my grades up. I'm going to have to work on that first." Nagisa admitted.</p><p>"I should really put myself first too - I need to concentrate on my technique to prep for the big tournament. But, whatever you decide to do, best of luck! Give it your all, man." Rei added.</p><p>"Wow guys, thanks," Makoto smiled in shock.</p><p>"I gotta tell you though, I'm crazy jealous. We'll be working out butts off and you basically get to soak all day." Nagisa sighed, stretching and walking towards the water.</p><p>"He's there to teach, not soak." Rei sighed. "All we have to worry about is us."</p><p>"Well, let's get to work, guys." Makoto said, leading the team in a warm up. Aii had texted you saying he was studying that night and wouldn't be able to practice longer with you. You laughed at how formal he was in messages, signing his name at the end of messages and referring to you as 'Miss'. You replied with a casual 'Yeah man, no problem.' And left it at that, knowing how ridiculous it was that Aii was suddenly calling you 'Miss' because you'd given him one lesson.</p><p>Although, you remember Rin complaining of the same thing when he became captain - Aii would <em>insist</em> on calling him Sir at every opportunity.</p><p>When you got home that night, comforted by the fact Makoto hadn't texted you saying Sasabe needed emergency help, you were fully intent on relaxing, lying on your bed listening to music.</p><p>You were broken out of your relaation by your phone going off - an actual call for once rather than a text message.</p><p>"Hello?" You ask, putting down your book and pausing the music.</p><p>"How come you aren't with Nitori today?" Rin asked down the phone.</p><p>You frowned, wondering why he would even bother to ask. "He told me he was busy studying tonight so he wouldn't be practicing late. I just went home instead... why?"</p><p>"He's with Souske in the pool right now, I just dropped by and saw them."</p><p>That was odd, why would Nitori have suddenly stopped wanting you to help him?</p><p>"I thought it was because you were avoiding me." Rin admitted quietly. You could hear the wind on the other end of the line, knowing he must be walking from the pool back to his dorm.</p><p>You shook your head, then forgot he couldn't see you. "I would never avoid you. Maybe Nitori changed his mind about me teaching him?" You suggest.</p><p>"I'll ask him, maybe he has his reasons." Rin sighed. "I'm sorry for yesterday." </p><p>"Rin - you don't have to apolo-" You were cut off by him hanging up the phone, leaving you there in silence. "-gise to me." You sighed, finishing your sentence to yourself.</p><p>So much for a relaxing evening.</p><p>***</p><p>"So basically you're trying to take a kid who hates swimming and make him learn to love it?" Gou asked as the boys cooled down after practice.</p><p>"More or less. Got any ideas?" Sighed Makoto.</p><p>"It's a piece of cake!" Gou cried. "First he has to focus on floating without too much effort, and once he's mastered that then he has to find his balance so his hips don't sink, and then he has to learn to kick with his instep."</p><p>"Okay, while that's great in theory, Rei had a hard time mastering that last year, and that's throwing the poor kid in at the deep end where he's clearly not comfortable." You sigh, turning to Gou.</p><p>"Wait a second, do you know how to swim?" Nagisa asked.</p><p>"Well, no, not really." She admitted.</p><p>"Then what you're saying has no credibility whatsoever!" Cried Rei. He did have a point, if Gou didn't know how to swim then taking advice from her about learning was like learning to write from someone who had never picked up a pencil before.</p><p>"Haru, you're the expert here. What advice would you give?" Nagisa asked.</p><p>"The water is what it is man, you either accept it or you don't."</p><p>"Yeah. Very helpful, Haru," You sighed. For some reason you were still annoyed by what Rin had said the night before. <em>He's with Souske.</em> Why the hell was Nitori avoiding your lessons? He could at least have the courtesy to tell you why.</p><p>Giving up on the ideas for the day, you walked home with Haru and Makoto as per usual.</p><p>"I'm afraid if I give him too much advice it might confuse him, you know?" Makoto said to you. "Make him more scared to swim than he already is."</p><p>"We were all scared of swimming at one point." Haru pointed out, staring at the dark ocean as you walked past. "Think about what you did to overcome your fears and start there."</p><p>"Well when I first started out I realised when I swam the backstroke I could see the sky and I wasn't scared anymore." Makoto said. "But they don't usually teach backstroke until much later, so that doesn't work." He sighed.</p><p>"And? We taught Rei the butterfly before he even knew how to doggy paddle. Maybe he just needs to try backstroke and realise that it isn't as daunting when he has a technique that he enjoys." You pointed out.</p><p>"You're the teacher, do it how you want to do it." Haru added.</p><p>Makoto just smiled in response, seemingly more determined to get Hayato to swim than before.</p><p>***</p><p>On the weekend, Haru came knocking at your door while you were in the middle of watching a TV show.</p><p>"These two wanted to go see Makoto coaching at the ISCR - you coming?" He asked, gesturing down at Makoto's siblings.</p><p>"Just wait until I get changed, I'll only be one minute." You say, turning and dashing to put on proper trousers and a jacket.</p><p>The entire way there, Ren and Ran babbled excitedly about how they were going to see Makoto, Haru stayed quiet as he usually did.</p><p>When you arrived, Makoto pointed you over to the stands to watch, and his younger siblings sat inbetween Haru and yourself.</p><p>"He's a good coach," You point out, watching as the Hayato kid finally swam a lap in backstroke.</p><p>Haru just nodded silently. Once the practice was over and the kids had left the pool for the day, You and Haru headed down to see Makoto.</p><p>"You ready? Ren and Ran are waiting," You smile as Haru tosses him a towel.</p><p>"Yeah - I'll be right there."</p><p>"Hey, what's up guys?" Another voice joined.</p><p>"Kisumi?" Makoto asked.</p><p>"Who?" You say, turning around to see a boy leaning on Haru's shoulder. He was slightly taller than Haru, with a messy pile of pink hair spilling over his forehead.</p><p>"Kisumi Shigino, nice to meet you." He said, offering to shake your hand. You introduced yourself, looking to Makoto for an explanation.</p><p>"We went to junior high together, but he goes to a different high school now. He's Hayato's older brother."</p><p>You nod, finally understanding.</p><p>"I just heard - is today really going to be your last day?" He asked, putting his hands in his dishevelled uniform pockets.</p><p>"Yeah, afraid so." Makoto confirmed.</p><p>"Hayato was kind of upset. He told me he wished you could be his swim coach forever," Kisumi laughed.</p><p>"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that." Makoto smiled. Haru was still stood there, stone faced.</p><p>"You're a great coach, Makoto. Thanks to you Hayato finally learned how to swim and I will always be grateful for that. Hey it was really great catching up with you guys - I can see that niether of you have changed one bit. I assume you two are both still swimming together, right?" Kisumi smiled.</p><p>"Yeah, actually we're getting ready for regionals."</p><p>"Awesome!" Kisumi smiled, leaning forwards.</p><p>"Thanks man- they're coming up soon so we have a lot of work to do."</p><p>"That's really amazing man, congratulations!" He smiled, trying to put an arm around Haru's shoulder. Haru brushed it off immediately.</p><p>"Rin and Souske will both be at the tournament swimming for Samezuka," Makoto explained.</p><p>"Wait-Souske too?" He said, incredulous.</p><p>"Yeah..." You say, looking at him curiously.</p><p>"That's great news. Then Souske's shoulder must be healed!" Kisumi replied.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" You ask, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Well, I saw him at the hospital once. But if he's competing at the regional level I'm guessing that means they fixed it. Awesome for him. Anyway, I gotta run - see you later!" He cried, turning on his heel to run down the corridor.</p><p>You just exchanged a confused glance with Haru and Makoto - <em>something was going on with Souske, and you needed to find out ... preferably before regionals.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i did it guys<br/>the slow burn finally got SOMEWHERE </p><p>that was a spur of the moment idea - the actual idea for the first kiss was supposed to be much later on. but this seemed too good of an opportunity to waste. </p><p>tee hee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. many questions, few answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i would like people to know it takes like anywhere between 4-7 hours to transcribe the two episodes per chapter and write it up like an actual story. it's even longer when i set up scenarios that clearly aren't in the show because i have to set it up and make dialogue and its just a pain in the ass sometimes</p><p>please appreciate how much work goes into these like 5-7k word chapters being put out every day ...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so last chapter i wrote while eating stuffed crust pizza now this chapter i wrote while eating frosties at 5 pm</p><p>i go back to college on monday 7th (its saturday 5th at the time of writing) and i have my first exam on my first day back i already cant be arsed with this shit my dudes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're still practicing? My goodness it's so late!" Miss Amakta cried, walking towards the pool in the dark evening. You yawned, realising how many hours you'd been at practice with the boys already, the sky was turning inky black and the pool was becoming a hazy blue abyss.</p><p>"Yeah but-" Makoto protested.</p><p>"It's way past closing time. The guidance counsellor is going to blow a gasket if he sees you boys here at this hour," She sighed.</p><p>"We're coming up on the last week before regionals - we've got to squeeze in all the practice we can," Makoto sighed.</p><p>"Their times are good but the exchanges need tweaking if we expect to have a shot." You say, looking up at Miss Amakata from your seat by the poolside.</p><p>Rei and Haru were running repeated drills to shave down their exchange times for the relay.</p><p>"Exchanges?" Miss Amakata looked at you. Sometimes you forgot she knew next to nothing about competetive swimming aside from what she saw happen at practice or tournaments.</p><p>"Right - those milliseconds between one guy touching the platform and the next one diving in. Tightening up that trade off moment is what separates the men from the boys." Makoto explained, watching Rei and Haru swim their exchanges repeatedly.</p><p>"The idea is to predict your partner's end time. If you can anticipate the moment he's going to touch the platform without having to watch him, you can tweak your dive start to get the most out of your entry." You explain, squinting tiredly as Rei and Haru repeated the same motion over and over again.</p><p>"We're trying to cut our exchange times down to zero." Makoto sighed.</p><p>"Isn't that cutting it off really close? I mean what happens if you hit the water before the other has reached the wall?" She asked.</p><p>"Instant disqualification." Nagisa explained. "It's just one of those risks you have to take for the sake of the team."</p><p>"Miss A, we know it's late but mastering this technique is going to give us an edge against the competition."</p><p>"Practice is running on I see." Came an old and wisened voice. You all turned around to see the principal and the guidance counsellor standing at the entrance to the pool.</p><p>"Hello Sir," Makoto bowed.</p><p>"Oh no! Its's the guidance counsellor." Miss Amakata gasped. "I'm dreadfully sorry Sir - I just told these boys it's way past time to wrap up!" She added.</p><p>"Way to throw us under the bus there," You sigh to yourself, rubbing your temples tiredly.</p><p>"Eh- you're fine. No harm done." Said the counsellor.</p><p>"Stay as long as you need - it's not every day one of our own gets scouted by the pros, eh, Nanase?" The principal turned to Haru still in the water with Rei. "We haven't been this excited about regionals in quite some time. Every member of the faculty is as thrilled as can be. Do your school proud," He added.</p><p>"Yes sir," Haru said quietly, watching the two walk away from the pool. Miss Amakata followed, saying she was heading home for the night and you'd all have to lock up the pool on your way out.</p><p>When the boys were done changing and Gou was just locking the clubroom door for the night, she piped up:</p><p>"Oh, by the way - I thought you guys might get a kick out of knowing Nitori is on the shortlist for Samezuka's regionals team."</p><p>"I get to swim against Aii-Aii? This will be a piece of cake! Though I suppose any way you slice it we'll have our work cut out with Sou-Sou and Rin." Nagisa said.</p><p>"Who on earth is Sou-Sou?" Rei asked.</p><p>"Souske!" He grinned back. You, Haru and Makoto exchanged a glance, having not said anything about the bombshell Kisumi dropped the other day at ISCR.</p><p>"Hey Makoto - is something wrong?" Gou asked.</p><p>"I'm good... I was just wondering if you'd heard about anything going on with Yamazaki." He replied.</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"Actually - forget it! I don't even know." He sighed, turning to walk home with yourself and Haru in tow.</p><p>The tide was coming in as you and Haru took a seat on the pavement by the beach.</p><p>"You think what Kisumi told us was for real?" Makoto asked quietly.</p><p>"I don't see why he would have a reason to lie?" You ask.</p><p>"I mean it could just be gossip, you know? He can't be in that bad of shape if he's still swimming." Haru said, taking a drink from his water bottle.</p><p>"I guess you got a point," You relent.</p><p>"Either way, it doesn't really matter. What we need to worry about right now is ourselves," Makoto said, standing up and offering you a hand from the pavement.</p><p>You headed home, determined to get some information out of Rin about it. But, there was always the chance he wouldn't know anything about it either.</p><p>It was worth a shot.</p><p>You called him, waiting for the phone to pick up once you were back in the quiet of your bedroom.</p><p>He didn't answer, so you left a text telling him it was urgent and you needed to talk to him.</p><p>Funnily enough, he suddenly rang you back after that.</p><p>"Rin - I need to talk to you," You say, closing your eyes as you spoke.</p><p>"Is this about the other da-"</p><p>"Rin please stop thinking that I'm mad at you for that. Stop apologising." You sigh. "But if you regretted it <em>that</em> much we don't have to talk about it. I was asking about something else, though."</p><p>"What is it?" He answered gruffly.</p><p>"Can I ask about Souske?"</p><p>"What about him?" He replied curtly.</p><p>"Is he injured?"</p><p>"What the hell are you talking about?"</p><p>"This guy came to Sasabe's place at the weekend -  Kisumi Shigino. He said something about seeing Souske at the hospital ... and about his shoulder being injured."</p><p>"This is the first I've heard about it. He's fine at practice ... maybe this Kisumi has the wrong guy?" Rin suggests.</p><p>"Maybe. I just wanted to make sure. Anyway - I'd best be going." You sigh, nowhere closer to knowing the truth.</p><p>"Wait!" Rin suddenly called. "Can I ask you something?"</p><p>"Depends." You laugh lightly.</p><p>"Do you regret what I did?" He whispers, clearly embarassed.</p><p>"No, I don't regret it at all." You say. And for once, it was your turn to cut him off mid-sentence by hanging up the call on him.</p><p>You could only imagine he was sat in his dorm, finally knowing how frustrating it is to be cut off by the other person hanging up.</p><p>***</p><p>"This place is huge!" Nagisa cried, staring up at the hotel you were staying in for regionals.</p><p>"This is definitely an upgrade from where we stayed last year," Rei admitted.</p><p>"Watch us get stuck in a broom cupboard while the girls get a padded out suite," Makoto sighed.</p><p>"Hey! Last year it was <em>me </em>in the broom cupboard of a room. This time I think I deserve a nice room." You fold your arms indignantly. Makoto just laughs light heartedly at you.</p><p>"Anyway - you gentlemen are the stars of the show so you get star treatment," Miss Amakata stated, leading you into the lobby of the decked out hotel. "Before you go crazy, remember the old proverb: '<em>Nothing in this world is more expensive than that which comes free, for it is invalubale.'</em> Or something like that, the main takeaway is no bellyaching about the rooms." She added.</p><p>"Hey! Gou! Over here!" Came a voice from behind you. You all turned around to see the Samezuka team approaching the hotel lobby too. Momo was starry eyed just seeing Gou in the flesh.</p><p>"Well what do you know? Guess we're all staying at the same hotel," Rin said, leading the Samezuka guys inside. He smiled at you, but you could tell it was no longer the awkward ones he would give you in the wake of the corridor incident. This time it seemed genuine, or at least you hoped so.</p><p>"Hey! What up Aii-Aii?" Nagisa grinned.</p><p>"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that..." Aii sighed, truly defeated. Nagisa really had a knack for calling people the thing that pissed them off the most.</p><p>"Oh Souske! I've been meaning to ask why you were all cloak and dagger at the station the other day." Gou said, looking over at him. "Kind of weird."</p><p>"Uh-" He started. You shot Rin and Makoto a glance, confirming your suspicions more than ever that <em>something</em> was going on.</p><p>Before he even had the chance to reply, Momo hopped in, pushing Souske aside. "I've been pouring my heart out to you and you pass me up to give Souske the third degree?" Momo cried, shoving his face right in front of Gou. "The otter needs some tender love and care!"</p><p>You shot Rin an amused look, but he was less than impressed.</p><p>"Fact: My favourite ice cream bar is chocolate pudding. Fact: When ordering a hamburger I always go for triple cheese."</p><p>"If he wasn't a good swimmer I'd have kicked him off the team already," Rin sighed to you. "Just for how much he <em>talks."</em></p><p>"At least he stopped calling me candy apple," You laughed.</p><p>"Yeah well, silver linings." He huffed quietly to you.</p><p>"Fact: the sort of gal to drive me crazy-" Momo started, grabbing Gou by the hand. He was cut off by Rin grabbing him by the collar and dragging him away.</p><p>"Is <em>off limits.</em>" Rin angrily growled at Momo. You just had to laugh at the prospect. "Everybody get settled into your rooms and meet back here in twenty, understood?" Rin called over his shoulder as Souske led the rest of the Samezuka team away.</p><p>"Yes sir!" Came the enthusiastic reply. You headed up the same way as the Iwatobi boys, following Gou and Miss Amakata to your rooms. Gou took one look at the tiny single room that was <em>eerily</em> similar to the one you had last year, and decided she would take the double room with Miss A. You were literally given no choice, but decided it was not worth arguing over.</p><p>That didn't mean you weren't salty about the arrangement. You were sliding your duffel bag into the tiny room when someone grabbed it for you. You whirled around, one hundred percent ready to call whoever it was out for trying to steal your luggage, but you were met with Rin lifting the bag over his shoulder already.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing?" You asked, confused, as Rin shouldered open your unlocked door for you and threw your bag inside.</p><p>"It looked heavy," He shrugged.</p><p>"Yeah well, I managed to carry it all the way up here already," You sigh, folding your arms. You stood in the doorway, watching as Rin threw himself down onto your single bed. He was pretty much dangling off the edge with how tall he was.</p><p>"Oh yeah, make yourself at home," You grumbled, shutting the door and leaning against the wall since there was nowhere else to sit in the cramped room.</p><p>"Is that an invitation?" He joked, propping himself up on his elbows.</p><p>"You're hilarious. I'm sure you got the spacious rooms for your team."</p><p>"Are you jealous?" He grinned, fully aware he was pissing you off.</p><p>"No." You folded your arms again.</p><p>"You sound jealous-"</p><p>"Just get off my bed. Isn't your team waiting?" You sigh, sitting down as he shuffles along the bed to make room for you.</p><p>"I've still got-" He checked the time, "5 whole minutes before being down there." He laughed.</p><p>"Get gone," You laugh, swatting him off your bed with a pillow. He surrenders, leaving your room with a smile and heading down to gather his team. You were glad he'd stopped acting weird around you since that day at the pool. Maybe he really was trying to forget it...</p><p>A few minutes later, Gou and Nagisa knock on your door and beckon you down to go get food.</p><p>"Okay fellas- it's chow time!" Gou announced, leading you all out of the hotel. "Miss Amakata gave us enough cash to feed a small army, so pick whatever looks good."</p><p>"Does it have to be healthy?" Nagisa asked.</p><p>"This is my pick," Haru said, pointing to a fishtank with a mackerel swimming around in it.</p><p>"Cool!" Nagisa said, leaning over.</p><p>"...Of course." You sigh, looking at Makoto who just shook his head and smiled at Haru.</p><p>"Is that who I think it is?" Gou asked, looking up over your shoulder. You turn to see who she was looking at, only to find Seijuurou walking towards you all with and older man in tow.</p><p>"Hey! Gou sweetheart! We got to stop meeting like this." Mikoshiba smiled.</p><p>"Hey Mikoshiba," You and Nagisa said with varying degrees of excitement.</p><p>"And who might this be?" Makoto asked, bringing attention to the other man beside Seijuurou.</p><p>"Let me introduce you to Toto, my university's top scout."</p><p>"Seriously?" Nagisa gasped.</p><p>"I figured I'd show him what the Samezuka team is capable of."</p><p>"Is that by chance Nanase from Iwatobi?" The scout said, turning to Mikoshiba.</p><p>"Wait - you've actually heard of Haru?" You ask.</p><p>"In my line of work, who <em>hasn't</em>? Hi there, honoured to meet you, young man. You've got quite the reputation. After that district tournament, your freestyle has become something of a minor legend. You've been on my radar for a while. Mine, and every college with a swim team. Not to sound preachy, but do you even know how talented you are? Can't let that talent go to waste. Stay focused and the sky is the limit - I assure you. You'll have a lot of eyes on you at tomorrow's tournament."</p><p>Haru didn't look like he was the proudest in that moment, but you knew he should be after that talk.</p><p>***</p><p>Nagisa had dragged you from your room to go show Haru and Makoto something. He never clarified what it was before he took off letting you and Rei follow behind. He knocked on Makoto's door, opening it without asking for permission.</p><p>"You really shouldn't just walk in like that," You sigh from behind him.</p><p>"Hey guys! You seriously got to check this out!" He called, stepping inside. "Rin?" He asked, realising Haru wasn't in the room with Makoto at all.</p><p>"Do none of you people give a damn that we're swimming regionals tomorrow?" Rin sighed, flicking Nagisa on the forehead. "Go to bed!"</p><p>"Speak for yourself, I'm free to do as I please," You grinned cheekily.</p><p>"Cut us some slack it's barely eleven!" Nagisa groaned, holding his forehead.</p><p>"Is everything alright?" Rei asked.</p><p>"I just dropped by to see Haru for a minute, but I mean he's out doing <em>whatever</em> so I guess I'll have to wait." Rin sighed, walking out of Makoto's room.</p><p>"Well. If Haru isn't in I'm going back to bed." You say, turning back down the hall.</p><p>"Goodnight," Rin said over his shoulder at the boys, following you down the hall to his own room.</p><p>"Hey - hold up!" Nagisa called after Rin. You kept walking. "Tomorrow - you're going down."</p><p>"Now that's the attitude I wanna see," He grinned, walking back to his room once more.</p><p>***</p><p>Saying the competition grounds were packed was, honestly, an understatement. Gou had seats for you all reserved by the front and you sat between Nagisa and Gou to watch. Miss Amakata seemed on edge as she clutched her bag on her lap.</p><p>"This is going to be so cool!" Nagisa cheered at you.</p><p>"Yes, well, and nerve-wracking." Rei sighed.</p><p>Makoto and Haru were in a quiet conversation on the end of the row, but you didn't know what was being said. You sat there quietly, and somewhat tiredly, as you waited in the stands for the boys races to begin.</p><p>"Have no fear, your cheerleaders are here!" Cried Hana, Gou's friend as she approached with another two girls in tow. Gou grinned excitedly, waving her friends over.</p><p>"We got up at the butt-crack of dawn for this." Sighed one with long, dark hair.</p><p>"...Okay?" You mumbled to Nagisa. He laughed quietly with a hand over his mouth.</p><p>"Totally worth it though," The other friend adds.</p><p>"We'll try not to let you girls down," Makoto smiled.</p><p>"Um, why isn't Sasabe here?" Rei asked, looking around the seats for a hawaiian shirt that would signal either Sasabe or a middle aged man in some form of crisis.</p><p>"Oh! Right, he sends his apologies - the swim club was too busy for him to make it," Miss Amakata sighed.</p><p>"Lamest excuse ever..." Nagisa whined.</p><p>You tuned out of the conversation, scanning the crowd to see where Samezuka was holed up. You couldn't find them just yet, but you saw the stands absolutely crawling with college and university scouts with clipboards and pens at the ready, presumably to take names and times of potential talent.</p><p>"It's just about that time..." Rei said, standing up.</p><p>"Good luck," You smiled as Nagisa and Makoto stood up too.</p><p>"Go kick some butt!" Gou called after them. You swear you heard Nagisa laugh as Makoto walked away.</p><p>It wasn't long before the men's 100m backstroke was being called.</p><p>Nagisa grabbed your shoulder and shook it violenty. "Look! Look! Mako is about to start!"</p><p>"Yes! I can see. Please stop shaking me!" You cry back. Nagisa just laughs it off, turning to yell down the stands at where Makoto was lined up already.</p><p>"Give 'em hell!" You yell down at him as he jumps into the water.</p><p>Gou kicked off the cheering, but you sat there biting your nails anxiously. He was fast - but nowhere near fast enough to make the cut. He came in fourth.</p><p>"This is a whole other animal than district..." Rei sighed, suddenly sounding nervous.</p><p>As Makoto returned, it was the men's freestyle kicking off. Rin was up first, lining up with the rest of his heat.</p><p>"No offence but I'm glad Haru and Rin are in different heats for this one." Rei admitted.</p><p>"Me too..." You sighed, not sure what would happen if they were.</p><p>"Nice work out there," You smile as you see Makoto return.</p><p>You knew as soon as Rin was in the water because Samezuka was already kicking off their chant. Before the turn Rin was already taking the lead, miles in front of everything else. The turn only widened the lead he had, pushing away everyone else behind him.</p><p>"If that was the final that time would have won him the whole thing!" You gasp, looking up as his name was first on the leaderboard already.</p><p>It was Haru's turn next, and you continued biting your nails nervously as Rin pulled himself from the water, grinning and victorious.</p><p>"I have a feeling Haru is going to wow us..." Rei grinned, leaning forward in his seat to watch.</p><p>Haru was in the water, taking the lead of all the other swimmers instantly. But he quickly fell behind, lagging in the wake of his competitors.</p><p>"What is going on?" You yell, standing up to grab the rails in shock.</p><p>Haru ... was standing in the middle of the lane as the other swimmers flew past him.</p><p>"What's happening?" Nagisa grabbed your arm in worry.</p><p>"What's he doing?" Makoto asked. There were so many questions being thrown around, but no answers to any of them. You stood at the railing, not knowing what to think. Makoto was the first to take off running and you blindly followed him.</p><p>With a sense of disgusting <span class="ILfuVd"><span class="hgKElc">déjà vu from running around blindly at the regionals last year trying to stop Rin from quitting, you raced after Makoto, trying to stop Haru doing something equally as stupid.</span></span></p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">You found him in the changing room being berated by Rin.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">"I swim for myself - and my friends." Haru yelled indignantly. You'd clearly missed the first half of the conversation. </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">"Then you owe it to them <em>and</em> yourself to give a damn. At least give them the benefit of the doubt! You have something here, if you'd just take it seriously for once in your life!" Rin yelled back, grabbing Haru and pushing him against the locker. "You think your friends want to stand there and watch you piss away your future?" He was raising his voice by the syllable, getting up to Haru's face and screaming angrily. You knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of that - he'd done the same thing to you at last year's regionals when he found out you were quitting.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">"No one asked you to care about my future!" Haru yelled back, punching the locker and swinging Rin's arms away. "What future? What is it you think I have?" Haru demanded venomously. "This is my life, not yours. I'm not you - I'm never going to be you." He spat.</span> </span>
</p><p>Rin stood there silently, shocked. It was a testament to how much he'd grown in the last year that he didn't punch Haru or slam him against the lockers in a rage. He stood there in shock, balling up his fists in anger, and let Haru walk away.</p><p>Haru spotted you all standing in the doorway, he clearly didn't realise you'd all heard his tirade.</p><p>"You didn't mean any of that, did you?" Rei asked, completely white with shock.</p><p>"How long have you guys been standing there?" Haru asked quietly.</p><p>"Long enough," You whispered. You saw Rin turn to you when he heard your voice and you wanted to do something, to go to him and hold him and comfort him because he looked so sad and ... <em>lost </em>in that moment. But you couldn't move aside and let Haru leave the locker room either. You were stuck in the middle, never feeling so useless as you did in that moment.</p><p>"Listen, It's okay. We're a team and I'm still going to swim relay. I didn't come this far not to." Haru said quietly.</p><p>Rin was still stood there trying to compose himself. Makoto looked so <em>hurt</em> too, like you'd never seen him before. Not even when he was telling you about his fear of the ocean. You moved further into the dark room to finally give into your need to comfort Rin, no matter if his pride wouldn't allow it.</p><p>"Rin-" You whisper, grabbing his arm. Haru pushed past an upset Makoto and Nagisa, and Rei didn't try stop him either.</p><p>He was quiet, you were all processing the aftermath of that conversation.</p><p>"You're a good person for caring about his future," You whisper in his ear as you stand on your tip-toes to wrap your arms around his shoulders. "He might not see it now, but he will one day."</p><p>Rin just silently nods his head, putting one arm around you solemnly.</p><p>What had Haru done...</p><p>***</p><p>"That was his best time yet..." Makoto sighed, watching Rei finish his butterfly in fourth place.</p><p>"But it's not enough to get him to the finals..." Miss Amakata added sadly.</p><p>"Nagisa's breaststroke time wasn't enough to make the cut either." Gou said, piling on to the misery mountain that was turning out to be regionals.</p><p>"It's hard to break past the wall to get to nationals, isn't it?"</p><p>As you were talking, Rin's 100m butterfly heat was lining up, just as Rei's race finished.</p><p>He looked determined, almost angry as he stepped up to the plate. Samezuka started chanting immediately.</p><p>Rin took the lead easily, and you watched with pride as the college scouts gasped and frantically scrawled his name down on their clipboards.</p><p>Haru walked away, not watching to the end of the race. Makoto sighed, nobody wanted to challenge him after his outburst in the changing rooms not even twenty minutes prior. </p><p>You headed to the toilet, excusing yourself before the boys had their relay. Walking down the corridor, you heard incessant running footsteps behind you and a voice calling your name. Before you could even turn around and see why Rin was running at you with full force, he grabbed you by the waist and hugged you hard.</p><p>"What's this for?" You ask, putting a hand over his interlocked arms around your middle. He had his face buried in your neck, heaving breath in from running.</p><p>"You were right." He said, muffled by your hair.</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"Souske ... he was injured. I should have listened to you," He replied. You turned in his grasp, realising he wasn't breathless from running, he was on the verge of crying.</p><p>"Rin -" You sigh, reaching up to hold him again.</p><p>"I should have listened. I should have told Souske to sit it out. He's in real bad shape, I don't even know if he'll even swim again."</p><p>"It wasn't your fault. I don't know Souske like you do but he seems stubborn. I don't think he would have even listened to you."</p><p>"I should have tried harder." Rin levelled his stare, pulling back to look at you, now seeming more determined than broken. "I should have listened to you."</p><p>"I didn't even know if it was true." You trailed off.</p><p>"Thank you." He said, firmly holding your shoulders as he walked off again down the corridor. You stood there for a moment, smiling to yourself.</p><p>***</p><p>You returned to the stands to find Haru missing still.</p><p>"Where'd he go?" You say, pointing at the empty seat.</p><p>"I don't know. I tried looking but I couldn't find him." Makoto shrugged sadly.</p><p>"No big deal - he'll come back. He's just waiting for the race to start." Nagisa said optimistically.</p><p>You didn't bring up what you knew about Souske. The boys didn't need to be thinking about that right now with Haru missing.</p><p>"Are you okay? You seem preoccupied..." Gou noted, looking at you.</p><p>You shook your head with a smile. "Nah I'm good. Just wondering where Haru went off to." You say, which wasn't completely a lie.</p><p>"He'll be back." She said to you. "...I hope." She added under her breath, probably thinking you didn't hear.</p><p>"You heard how solemn he was in the locker room," Rei added. Yes, you heard Haru in the locker room and solemn was <em>not</em> what you'd describe his behaviour as.</p><p>"I know he cares as much about this as we do." Nagisa was determined, and highly optimistic.</p><p>"I trust him implicitly, he'll be here." Rei finalised.</p><p>"He will." Makoto sighed. "You're right."</p><p>You spent a while sat there on the benches nervously. You were preoccupied with your own thoughts to even watch the individual medley.</p><p>
  <em>Souske was injured, Haru was AWOL, Rin was running around the competition grounds doing god-knows-what, and you had nobody to confide in without causing more stress to everyone before the medley relay.</em>
</p><p>Eventually, the boys had to head down to the locker room to prepare for their race. Haru was nowhere to be found still, he hadn't returned to the stands at all.</p><p>Nagisa held his head high with determination that Haru would be waiting for them when they got down to the locker rooms.</p><p>You hoped he was right.</p><p>It was ironic that you quit competetive swimming because of the stress and the toxicity of it all, and yet between the Samezuka team and Iwatobi they'd managed to make things ten-fold more stressful for you than it needed to be.</p><p>You wished people would stop running away, shutting down and not addressing the problems when they were right there. But you realised how reserved the Japanese culture was, and how far away from home you still really were.</p><p>Gou and her friends talked incessantly while you waited for the announcement for the medley relay to start.</p><p>The announcer called for the start and the teams lined up. Gou cheered loudly when she saw the Iwatobi team walk out, but your heart dropped when you saw the angry red flare up around Souske's shoulder.</p><p>"What happened to Souske?" Gou asked, grabbing your arm in shock.</p><p>You sat there quietly, not knowing if you should point out the obvious.</p><p>"He's badly injured. But he still wants to swim." You sigh, almost to yourself. Gou says nothing in return.</p><p>Momo and Makoto were the first in for the backstroke, pulled up close to the bars to launch off. Momo had the lead from the start, but Makoto's speed was never in his kick. He was like you, his speed came from his stroke, not the dive.</p><p>Makoto hit the wall at the same time as Momo, but the saving grace giving them a head start was their exchange.</p><p>"It was perfect!" Gou yelled, leaning against the railling.</p><p>Nagisa was taking the lead, pushing Nitori behind.</p><p>Rei was in the water first, but despite his injured shoulder, Souske was catching up and eventually widening the lead.</p><p>It must have become too much halfway there, as he dropped his momentum mid-stroke allowing Rei to take the lead. You dreaded to think that he was pushing himself so hard that he would never be swimming professionally again after the force he just put on his shoulder.</p><p>Haru hit the water first, but only just. Rin was right on him, right on his tail. They were speeding up, leaving nobody else anywhere near to them. They hit the turn at the exact same time, flying towards the finish as the teammates waiting at the sidelines were screaming for them, desperate for the win.</p><p>You gripped the rail with one hand, the other covering your mouth in shock, waiting for the moment when the score would be up on the board. Nobody around you moved.</p><p>Gou let out the first scream, congratulating the boys. Miss Amakata exclaimed they were going to nationals, and you let out a choked laugh. You watched the boys hug each other at the finish line, celebrating their win.</p><p>You took off running, heading down to meet them in their victory.</p><p>
  <em>Next stop: nationals.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im realising how close we are to the end of the whole story here guys - the slow burn will eventually be realised :)</p><p>there are three more episodes to write up... and i will have finished a story that wasn't a once shot for once in my life!! please be proud!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. a little change of scenery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i like to think Souske would be the type of person you could have a good conversation with without it being awkward.<br/>he's a gentle giant by my own headcannon no cap</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wrote the last three chapters into one chapter because obviously all the australia content wasn't included.</p><p>fear not, things will get spicy soon i promise.</p><p>(i'm sorry i missed an upload on the 7th but i had an almost 2 hour exam and when i got home i just didnt have time to write half a chapter to get published before i needed to sleep - deal with it... but i made it up to you all with some wholesome stuff and a mega large chapter - so shut up.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nagisa was apparently completely thriving when he returned to school on Monday and people kept congratulating him on going to Nationals.</p><p>Makoto and Rei took the praise good-naturedly and smiled when congratulated. Haru's response when two boys on the hockey field approached you three was:</p><p>"I don't get why everyone is obsessed with winning and losing."</p><p>You and Makoto looked at each other - completely given up on trying to get Haru to be polite to people for once.</p><p>"Aw, come on Haruka. You should at least try to win, don't you think?" One of the guys said. "Isn't that the whole point of sports?"</p><p>"Maybe we should stop caring about winning and we'll win more." Said the other guy. Haru began walking off, leaving you and Makoto to apologise for your rude friend once more.</p><p>***</p><p>You turned up to practice again, only to help Gou with times and running drills. You had to admit it was way more efficient to get done with two people taking times rather than just one.</p><p>While you were timing Makoto's laps, Sasabe turned up behind you and Gou.</p><p>"Still at it?" He grinned.</p><p>"Oh hey coach," Gou greeted.</p><p>"Work at the pool kept me busy from cheering for you at regionals, but you bet your bottom dollar I'll be at regionals, cheering my lungs out."</p><p>"I can't believe we qualified honestly, it hasn't sunk in yet." Gou sighed happily, watching Haru's lap time.</p><p>Rei and Nagisa were leaning together at the edge of the pool, talking between themselves. Sasabe crouched down, clearly hearing what they were syaing.</p><p>"It's obvious the guy is going through some tough times right now," He started. You figured they must be talking about Haru. "But you two worrying about it isn't going to do anybody much good. This is something Haruka has to resolve all on his own, alright?"</p><p>He sent them back to practice, to which Nagisa excalaimed that '<em>the demon coach is back!'</em></p><p>You laughed, thankful that you weren't the one under Sasabe's rigourous training regimen.</p><p>"Man, coach really worked our butts off today," Nagisa groaned, settling down onto the bench beside you.</p><p>"Every muscle in my body hurts." Rei sighed, putting his towel over his head.</p><p>"Maybe we should bring him and the kids some refreshments at ISCR?" Gou suggested, looking up from the clipboard of times.</p><p>"No protein powder, please," Rei sighed quietly.</p><p>"I vote Iwatobi surprise bread!" Nagisa grinned. Suddenly, Haru stood up, letting his towel fall to the ground.</p><p>"Hey man, is something bothering you?" Makoto asked.</p><p>"Kind of feel like swimming by myself for a little bit," Haru said, turning to stare at the pool in the dusky evening light.</p><p>"Of course- feel free, I mean if you're sure-" Rei started, concern lacing his voice.</p><p>"Hey! That's our Haru! Can't get enough of the water." Nagisa smiled with what seemed like forced joviality.</p><p>"It's cool with me if that's what you want to do. We'll go home and leave you to it." Makoto said.</p><p>Haru walked away silently, diving into the pool and putting an abrupt end to the conversation.</p><p>"Ready to head out?" Makoto said.</p><p>"Yeah... let's go." You sigh, pushing yourself off the bench.</p><p>***</p><p>You didn't go straight home that night, you'd been planning on dropping by Samezuka anyway. You walked there, stewing in your thoughts as to why Haru was treating being scouted like some kind of insult.</p><p>Makoto seemed uncertain about his future too, and you hoped Haru's indecisiveness wouldn't end up being a detriment to Makoto too.</p><p>Then there was the worry about the swim club after you all left. There would only be three members, so Gou, Rei and Nagisa would have to be recruiting new members before the club was shut down all over again for not having enough members and they were back to the drawing board.</p><p>And then, of course, was Rin. He'd be going to Australia, and you knew his track record of keeping in touch with people once he moved overseas was less than ideal. Was it even worth it to try have <em>something</em> with him that was only doomed to fail because of time zones? That's to assume he even wanted that - especially after the huge deal he made about not talking about the <em>incident</em> at Samezuka.</p><p>It was a lot to worry about.</p><p>You arrived at the pool, knocking on the door and hoping that there would still be someone around to let you in even if practice had long since ended.</p><p>Nobody opened it, so you texted Rin in desperation hoping he'd come down and let you use the pool for a while. You'd hoped to get some time in at Iwatobi, but since Haru was hogging the pool to himself so he could swim alone every night of the week, you had no other option.</p><p>Rin was not the person who arrived at the pool, and it certainly wasn't to let you inside.</p><p>"Souske?" You asked, confused when he opened the door.</p><p>"Come on-" He sighed, opening the door and walking out of the pool.</p><p>"Thanks for letting me use the pool." You reply, knowing how annoying it must get that you just turn up and trust that Rin was a decent enough friend to let you in.</p><p>"You're not using the pool. Rin asked me to come bring you back to our dorm."</p><p>You sigh, turning away from the pool and feeling disgruntled that you wouldn't get your chance to swim after all.</p><p>You'd been to Rin's dorm enough times - although that was before he moved out from sharing with Nitori and was sharing with Souske instead. You realised you knew next to nothing about Souske, and decided to change that fact.</p><p>"So, how's the shoulder?" You ask as he led you through the pool building to the back of the dorms.</p><p>He shrugged. "My swimming career is over at this point."</p><p>"Did you not want to go professional?"</p><p>"I did, but this seemed to have other ideas." He gestured to his shoulder. "But I realised my dream at regionals. I got to swim a relay with Rin, and that was enough for me."</p><p>"You're lucky." You say. He turns to you with a confused expression. "You got to realise one dream already. Who says you can't have more in the future?"</p><p>"...I see why Rin likes your company. Maybe I will, who knows?"</p><p>"All I'm saying, is that maybe your shoulder <em>can</em> be fixed. Maybe you can get back to realise more of your dreams in the future. Nothing is ever certainly over. Just ... maybe don't push yourself so hard in the future. You're not a robot, you need time to recuperate too, no matter how good of an athlete you are." You finish, following as he leads you up the stairs to the fire escape to get into the dorms.</p><p>"Maybe so. What about you?"</p><p>"What about me?" You shrug.</p><p>"What dream are you supposedly chasing?"</p><p>"I want to go back home to study." You sigh, letting him close the door to the fire escape behind you.</p><p>"Study what?"</p><p>"I don't know. Maybe science. Maybe become a doctor or a psychiatrist. I could do anything at all, but I just know that Iwatobi isn't the place for me to do that."</p><p>"You ever considered Australia?" Souske laughed.</p><p>"You're hilarious." You deadpanned, following him inside his shared room with Rin.</p><p>Rin was spread out on the bottom bunk.</p><p>"So, any reason why I'm not allowed in the pool today?" You say, shrugging off your blazer and taking a seat in the desk chair.</p><p>Rin shrugged. "It's too late to be in the pool, and you'd end up walking back freezing cold because you refuse to use the showers here."</p><p>"Oh, forgive me for not using the men's showers." You huff. Souske laughs as he walks into the tiny en-suite bathroom.</p><p>"So - why do you want the pool this late anyway? Don't you use the one at Iwatobi?"</p><p>"Haru has taken to swimming on his own every night. I couldn't get time in the pool even if I wanted to." You sigh, turning to look around at the stuff on Rin's desk.</p><p>"Why's he swimming on his own so much?" Rin said, sitting forward on the bed.</p><p>You shrug. "I never get a straight answer from him. He's been like this since the first scout called up about him. Every time someone asks about it, he's all '<em>I look for advice from the</em> <em>water</em>,' and <em>'When I feel lost the water is there</em>.' It's all really frustrating."</p><p>"Yeah. He was like that in middle school. Always talking about swimming free or not swimming at all."</p><p>"What's this?" You ask, picking up an envelope stamped with 'International Mail' along the back.</p><p>"Oh. It's from my old coach."</p><p>"From Australia?" You ask.</p><p>He nods. "There's an offer on the table. He wants me to fly over to meet."</p><p>"That's great, when are you going?" You smile at him.</p><p>"I don't know yet." He quiets. "Has Haru said anything about what he's going to do if he's scouted?"</p><p>You shake your head quietly, putting the envelope down. "I think he needs someone to wake him up and show him how serious it is. He could be taking offers from any university he chooses, but whenever the topic comes up he just takes off and floats around in the pool."</p><p>"I think I have an idea." Rin says, looking up from his seat to grin at you.</p><p>"Oh god. Souske stop him before he comes up with something stupid," You sigh.</p><p>"If I could, trust me I would've already." He smiles, climbing the ladder to the top bunk.</p><p>"I think I know how to give Haru a reality check." Rin smiles.</p><p>***</p><p>"Everybody pay attention!" Gou cried, holding up a sheet of paper covered in graphs, numbers and in-depth calculations. "I took the liberty of creating a chart that shows all of your race times."</p><p>The boys leaned forward to look, still freshly tired out from practice. The Samezuka team had the whole week off according to Rin - he was ordering rest for his team and arrival two days early to prepare. Gou, however, was still pushing the boys just days before Nationals.</p><p>"But according to this our times aren't really improving that much." Rei sighed, glancing at the line chart dejectedly.</p><p>"Yes, I know. These stats are after regionals. Individual times have improved quite a bit, but for some strange reason your relay times have levelled off." Gou sighed.</p><p>"I don't understand, how is that possible?" Haru piped up.</p><p>"Does this mean we do worse when we swim together?" Nagisa sighed sadly.</p><p>"That can't be true!" Rei protested.</p><p>"Regardless, it's a problem." You sigh.</p><p>"To start with, Coach Sasabe is going to adjust your training regimen. Let's hope we can pinpoint the root of the problem and deal with it before nationals next week."</p><p>Rin's plan for giving Haru a wake up call had better work, or nationals was starting to look like it would be a disappointing outcome with lackluster times.</p><p>***</p><p>It was becoming a regular occurrence that Nagisa and Makoto turned up at your door whenever there was some form of festival or firework show occurring.</p><p>You realised last year that once Nagisa had set his mind to doing something there was no stopping him, so you began to stop protesting and just let them drag you to see the fireworks.</p><p>Rei was already waiting at the end of your driveway when you emerged with Nagisa and Makoto. They headed off towards Haru's house - you were usually picked up on the way to drag Haru somewhere.</p><p>"Hey - sorry for intruding like this." Rei sighed.</p><p>"We thought you might want to see the fireworks." Makoto smiled. You saw that Haru was lying on his living room floor looking at his future career ideas sheet when you'd arrived.</p><p>Haru begrudgingly agreed to come with you all.</p><p>As you headed along the shorefront you saw people lighting lanterns and setting them off into the ocean. They were like fireflies swimming down with the current, hundreds of them all at once. It was beautiful, and the sigh Rei gave when he saw them only confirmed the fact.</p><p>"Hey... Haruka." Nagisa mumbled as you all stopped to watch the lanterns float away.</p><p>"What is it?" Haru said from beside you.</p><p>"There's something we need to talk about as a team, and we need to do it now before we swim in the national tournament - because if we don't then I don't think we have a chance at winning." Nagisa sighed.</p><p>"Haruka listen, you're an incredible swimmer. Nagisa and I agree you're the best freestyler we've ever seen," Rei said sotly, turning to look at Haru. "But now that you're not swimming freestyle something has changed and not for the better. Simply put, you're not yourself anymore. Truth is, we just want you to compete at the next level - to swim in front of people from all over the country, because the world should know how amazing you are. Don't you see? You have the power to inspire people to pursue dreams of their own. Make no mistake, when the world sees talent it is moved, exactly as we were the first time we saw you swim. People all over will aspire to reach your level... is there anything more beautiful than inspiring others?"</p><p>"He's right, Haru. Talent like yours has the power to make you part of something bigger than yourself. Giving up on something because you don't know how it will turn out isn't an excuse to not try." You add, looking at him. Haru had his head down, looking at the sand sadly.</p><p>"Haru, they've got a point." Makoto spoke up.</p><p>"I wish I could see what you mean..." Haru sighed, turning to look out over the lantern filled ocean and walking away up the steps away from the beach.</p><p>"Will he be okay?" Nagisa asked quietly, tears brimming in his eyes.</p><p>"I sure hope so, Nagisa." Rei said, putting a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>Makoto set off following, heading up to the same shrine they'd spoken at when Haru decided he was going to swim relay. The same place that You, Rei and Nagisa had hidden behind the archway and listened to Haru pour his heart out. The same night you started to think you weren't part of the team anymore.</p><p>You held Nagisa and Rei back on the beach, letting Makoto talk to his childhood friend and try knock some sense into him alone. You really hoped it would work.</p><p>When the fireworks went off, and Makoto hadn't returned with Haru, Nagisa leaned sadly on your shoulder.</p><p>The lights graced the rippling ocean, lighting up the paper lanterns. The waves crashed with the rolling lights of the whistling fireworks going off over the water.</p><p>And you wondered as you watched the lights dancing, that if maybe, just maybe, your <em>troubled friendship</em> fortune from the shrine had actually come true.</p><p>***</p><p>The next day, Rin had called by your house on his day away from training.</p><p>You opened the door, letting him inside. It was just you around the house that day, your mother had gone out with some of her work friends.</p><p>"What's this visit about?" You ask, heading to the kitchen to make some tea.</p><p>"Tomorrow, I'm taking Haru to Australia." He replied, leaning in the doorway. He was so tall that he ducked a little to avoid smashing his forehead against the doorframe.</p><p>"That's short notice." You laugh. "Will you be back for nationals?"</p><p>"We come back the day before. Straight off the plane to the hotel. And then races the next day."</p><p>"Cutting it fine..." You hum, handing him a mug.</p><p>"It's how I'm going to make him realise what his dream is."</p><p>"Well, bring me back something nice." You laugh, heading to sit in the living room with him.</p><p>"Who says I'm bringing you souvenirs?" He grinned, taking a sip from his mug.</p><p>"Because I put up with you turning up at my house randomly?" You smile.</p><p>"You turn up at my dorm to annoy me too."</p><p>"Ah - but never unannounced. That's the difference my friend." You laugh, tapping your cup against his. You pretend to not see him wince when you said the word friend. But you didn't know what else to call him anymore. "S<span class="LrzXr kno-fv">láinte." </span></p><p>
  <span class="LrzXr kno-fv">You watch confusion spread across his face. "What the hell did you just say?" He says, looking rather puzzled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="LrzXr kno-fv">"It's Irish," You shrug. "You know, I'd like to thank you for something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="LrzXr kno-fv">"Being great?" He laughs into his mug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="LrzXr kno-fv">"You wish," You snort back. "No- I'd like to thank you for not being one of those people who <em>demanded</em> I say something Irish for them as soon as they met me. It was really tiring when I first moved."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="LrzXr kno-fv">He shrugged, settling back against the sofa. "I knew how annoying it was when people in Australia would do the same to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="LrzXr kno-fv">"You speak Irish?" You say sarcastically, knowing exactly what he was talking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="LrzXr kno-fv">"You think you're so funny don't you?" He sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="LrzXr kno-fv">"Oh no, I <em>know </em>I'm hilarious."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="LrzXr kno-fv">***</span>
</p><p>"What? You're kidding... Haru booked it all the way to Austalia?" Nagisa cried when Makoto broke the news.</p><p>"I can't make heads or tails of it. I mean, really, what would posess Rin to go back there?" Rei asked.</p><p>"He said something about his coach, I think he's looking at where he wants to go after graduating." You admit, leaning on the wall beside Makoto. He was staring off over the roof out towards the open ocean.</p><p>"I knew he was trying to get through to him and all, but Australia? I guess I didn't realise how far Rin would go to make his point." Makoto smiled. It seemed Rin would go a hell of a way to prove something to someone. Himself more than anyone.</p><p>"What in the world does he think he'll accomplish?" Rei sighed, making a confused hand gesture.</p><p>"Who knows man? I mean, your guess is as good as mine. Rin's got something up his sleeve, and I think it might be a wake-up call for Haru." Makoto said, turning away from leaning on the wall.</p><p>"That's well overdue, my friend. I hope Rin gets through to him, and preferrably before Nationals." You sigh, leaning your chin on your hand.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm with you. As long as he figures out what makes him happy." Nagisa smiled, finishing his drink.</p><p>***</p><p>You and Makoto waited at the airport for Rin and Haru to depart. Makoto was taller so he spotted them immediately, shouting and waving them over to you.</p><p>"Hey- long way to come just to see us get off the plane," Rin laughed, shifting the position of his bag on his back.</p><p>"Bet you guys are pretty wiped out from the trip." Makoto smiled, greeting the two of them.</p><p>Haru seemed to be struggling to find the words to say to answer Makoto, probably still feeling awkward about the whole scene he caused at the firework festival before disappearing to Australia so suddenly.</p><p>"Haru - it's good to see you." Makoto interjected into the awkward silence. Haru seemed shocked, thinking his friend would treat him differently because of their argument.</p><p>"...Good to see you," Haru replied, not knowing how to handle any form of friendship issue.</p><p>Rin smiled, letting Haru and Makoto walk on ahead together. You and Rin walked behind them both. You offered to take Rin's bag or at least take something off him to carry but he refused.</p><p>"I've never seen you wear that shirt before," You comment, pointing at Rin's flannel shirt he has tied around his waist.</p><p>Rin shrugged, "You usually see me at the pool, so the opportunities for flannel shirts there are severely lacking."</p><p>You laugh, putting your hands in your pockets and looking ahead at Makoto and Haru walking out of the airport. "So ... did you get me anything nice from Australia?"</p><p>"Maybe, but you're not getting it until after nationals." He grinned.</p><p>"Now that's just not fair." You whine. He just laughs, heading out to the nationals competition grounds.</p><p>***</p><p>You stepped off the bus, after annoying Rin for the entire journey about what he'd bought you from Australia. He eventually stopped talking to you, stopped humouring your guesses and leaned against the window in silent thought.</p><p>"The guys are inside," Makoto said, leading the way. "Thought it would be good to test the space, since tomorrow is the big day."</p><p>Haru stopped, staring at the tournament ground in front of him in awe.</p><p>"Well, I'm going to go meet up with my team, so, see you." Rin smiled, waving as he walked away from you.</p><p>"Rin!" Haru called, watching his departing form. "Thanks for everything."</p><p>"No worries man," The redhead grinned, heading off to go round up his Samezuka team.</p><p>Makoto lead you over to where Nagisa and Rei were supposedly waiting, in a grassy park near the grounds.</p><p>"Haru!" Nagisa cried, running up to you three. "Hope the trip was cool, glad you made it home."</p><p>"And more importantly - that you made it home safe," Rei added quickly.</p><p>"Hey Nagisa, Rei." Haru greeted quietly as they ran up to him.</p><p>"Welcome back," Rei smiled.</p><p>"You're such a mother hen, Rei. He was so stressed out about you the entire time."</p><p>"Shut up!"</p><p>"I'm sorry I made you guys worry," Haru sighed.</p><p>"No biggie!" Nagisa grinned in return.</p><p>"Just make sure you get plenty of rest before the big tournament." Rei smiled.</p><p>"We need to talk - it's important." Haru interrupted. He headed over to a small, slow flowing stream cutting through the park to dip his hand in. "Until now I never gave a damn about winning or losing, you know? I just swam because I wanted to - I thought if I made it about tweaking my speed or beating the other team or whatever, what would be the point? Rin wants to swim at the international level, he's diving into that world head-first when we graduate. But, that's his thing. Should I follow his example if I just want to keep swimming or is that a compromise?"</p><p>Haru was really going on a rant now, and you guessed this was a year of almost silence catching up and suddenly every word his brain understood was just being spoken.</p><p>"Is it for me to care about winning? I don't think so. I'm not Rin. I don't have the competetive streak he does... so, that's why I couldn't answer when you asked what my plan was. I didn't have a clue. I didn't think a dream was something that you could just grab. But then Rin took me to Australia, showed me all this amazing stuff, and suddenly it was like... I don't know. I felt it. Like the world got a lot bigger, and me? I'd found my place in it. I want to swim for the rest of my life - and if that means I got to start caring about times and tournaments, and all the things that come with it, that's fine with me."</p><p>"That's quite a change of heart from you dude, seems like Rin really opened your eyes out there." Makoto smiled.</p><p>"I knew it would work out!" Nagisa cheered.</p><p>"If you found your path, far be it from us to give you anything but support. You'd better elieve we'll be cheering me on all the way." Rei added.</p><p>"I know you will, thanks." Haru finally smiled.</p><p>"Haru smiled, the world must be ending!" You laughed. Makoto just broke out into happy laughter.</p><p>"I like to think Haru is always smiling on the inside." Nagisa grinned, leaning against your shoulder.</p><p>***</p><p>"Alright boys, special occasion! Tomorrow is the big day so pick anything on the menu!" Miss Amakata beamed as you all sat around the posh restaurant table near the hotel. The boyes pored over the menu, looking at what they wanted, but you insisted to Miss Amakta you paid because you weren't swimming, and Gou agreed to do the same. Miss A. seemed grateul that she now had fewer mouths to pay for.</p><p>"My treat!" She smiled.</p><p>"Alrighty then!" Nagisa grinned, taking the menu. "Seafood salad, garlic potato salad, beer battered fish and chips, roast beef, french onion soup, yorkshire pudding, chicken alfredo, pasta pescatori, unagi, sweet potato fries with truffle oil, 3 cheese omlette, cream risotto, lobster mac and cheese, oysters on the half shell, swordish-"</p><p>"Okay! The mac and cheese sounds good, but what do you say we try it without the lobster?" Miss Amakata shouted, desperately cutting Nagisa off from ordering the entire menu.</p><p>"Easy - she is doing this on a teacher's salary," Rei groaned, looking at the prices of the food.</p><p>"They have mackerel here?" Haru asked.</p><p>"I don't think they're that sort of place," You sigh, wondering what it was with Haru and his mackerel fetish.</p><p>***</p><p>You and the boys took off after the meal on a late night walk along the waterfront.</p><p>"What a meal..." Sighed Nagisa,</p><p>"Imagine if you'd ordered everything in the first place, you'd never have finished it." You laugh, nudging him playfully.</p><p>"I would totally have finished it." He grinned, holding his stomach proudly. "I'm still growing so I gotta eat."</p><p>"With how you put it away you'll sink right to the bottom. We don't need you cramping up at the tournament." Rei sighed.</p><p>Nagisa ignored him, instead taking off to lean on the railing beside the slow flowing water beneath you. City lights were warped on the water's surface, turning everything into a watercolour daydream.</p><p>"Woah!" He sighed dreamily. You all meandered over to join him. "It's so beautiful."</p><p>"Yes it is." Rei smiled.</p><p>"The ocean looks completely different here." Makoto noted, leaning between you and Haru.</p><p>"Tomorrow really is the day..." Haru sighed, looking out over the open water.</p><p>"Gives you chills doesn't it?" Makoto grinned. "I mean when you think back to when this all started - none of us ever imagined we'd make it this far. We couldn't even use our own pool at first."</p><p>"That's right, the whole thing started with us fixing it up." Nagisa noted.</p><p>"Yeah - you got out of that one Rei. Not the most thrilling week of my life let me tell you." You laugh.</p><p>"Remember at the hardware store? You started stripping down to your skivvies in front of the fish tanks!" Nagisa laughed heartily, nudging Haru.</p><p>"Glad I wasn't there!" Rei groaned. "I shudder to think who I might have become without relay swimming, it's more than a hobby, it's a way of life!" He added, smiling solemnly.</p><p>They began reminiscing about when Rei couldn't swim, when Nagisa was a runaway, when you seemed like things were never going to work out and get you to regionals.</p><p>"You started with the butterfly and now there's not a stroke you can't do." Makoto smiled, leaning over the barrier to look at Rei.</p><p>"Yes, well without Rin's help-" Rei started, then gasped when he realised what he said.</p><p>"Dude, we've known for a while." Nagisa admitted.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"We didn't want to ruin the surprise and let your hard work go to waste." You smile at him.</p><p>"You might have said something and spared me the embarrassment." He mumbled, blushing. "I don't think the man will ever know how enourously grateful I am."</p><p>"Well, you aren't the only one who owes him." Haru admits. "I'd lost my way for a while before Rin showed up - all I cared about was me. But Rin brought me out of the funk I'd put myself in, made me realise how you guys felt, what it really meant to swim as a team. Things were so different back then ... that first relay with all of you really opened my eyes - no joke."</p><p>"Remember how nervous we were? Man, it was hard enough just learning how to swim together." Makoto laughed.</p><p>"But it wasn’t too long before we started competing in actual tournaments-" Nagisa pointed out. "Man we had so much fun that first time out."</p><p>"It was great to get back into it after so long away, and it was amazing to be straight into a swim club with likeminded people, with my friends." You admit, leaning against the rails.</p><p>"Except losing to Saamezuka turned out to be a rather bitter pill to swallow." Rei added.</p><p>"Yeah - you seriously lit a fire under us after that, Rei."</p><p>"So we started practicing our exchanges for regionals." Makoto sighed.</p><p>"Talk about hard work paying off when push came to shove!" Nagisa cried. "Hey - we keep doing what we're doing, next year regionals won't know what hit them! We'll kill it at training camp, set new records, we're unbeatable. Am I right?" He grinned proudly.</p><p>Rei put a comforting hand on Nagisa's shoulder. "Well, except it won't be us then. These guys are going off to university and college, it's just us and Gou. Tomorrow is the last race these two swim before they graduate."</p><p>"Oh... oh yeah." Nagisa sighed, looking defeated.</p><p>"Things will be different - daily practice, training camp, tournaments... all of it. Who knows when we might swim together again? It could be never..." Rei said, welling up.</p><p>"Dude - are you?" Makoto asked, noticing Rei getting teared up.</p><p>"Rei come on... don't cry you'll make me cry!" Nagisa said, bursting out into tears. You enveloped him in a tight hug, holding him close while he cried. "Screw this! This sucks! Why can't things stay the way they are?" He demanded, crying onto your shoulder.</p><p>"Things change, Nagisa, but just because this is the last tournament doesn't mean you'll never see them again, never swim together again. If you want something that badly, you'll always find a reason to make that dream happen." You say, comforting him.</p><p>"We could do so much! We've come so far! I want us to swim together forever!" Nagisa sobbed wildly.</p><p>"Me too - I learned to swim for us, I'm not ready for this to be over." Rei cried.</p><p>"No more tears, be strong." Makoto said, gently placing a hand on Rei and Nagisa's heads.</p><p>"This isn't the end for us... just a little change of scenery." Haru said quietly once Nagisa's tears had quietened down. You liked that mentality. Just a little change of scenery. Not goodbye, more like we'll see each other again.</p><p>***</p><p>You laid in your (once more) tiny hotel bed, staring at the ceiling. You wondered if maybe one day you'd ever get to stay in a hotel room that wasn't the size of a cardboard box.</p><p>There was a light knocking on your door, and you headed over to open it. Rin was standing there, framing the doorway.</p><p>"Room service?" He whispers, grinning.</p><p>"Very funny." You sigh with a smile. "What are you doing here this late?"</p><p>"I feel guilty you always get put in these tiny hotel rooms. Come at least bunk with me and Souske. Nobody will care." He shrugged, gesturing to the tiny room you were confined to.</p><p>"Rin you're competing tomorrow - go back to bed." You laugh, trying to push him out into the hallway.</p><p>"I'll give you that souvenir you asked for..." He trailed off.</p><p>You hated how easily you were coerced into this, but you grabbed your small overnight bag and your room key and headed out to Rin's room.</p><p>You dropped your bag at the foot of the bed Rin flopped backwards onto. He and Souske both had much better beds than your single room, and you had to admit that seeing it actually made you jealous.</p><p>"Now this just isn't fair, why do you get the best rooms?" You grumble, sitting down on the footstool by the tiny window dresser.</p><p>"Because we're better." Rin smiled.</p><p>Souske walked out of the bathroom holding a sports bottle- stitting himself down on his own bed. "What are you doing here?" He asked, noticing you as he tied his shoe laces.</p><p>"His idea, not mine." You shrug.</p><p>"Her room was smaller than our bathroom, I said she could come stay in here tonight." Rin sighed, putting his hands behind his head.</p><p>"So - where's this souvenir you said you were getting me?" You smile.</p><p>"I'll be back in a bit, going for a run." Souske sighed, shrugging on a light running jacket. You mumbled a goodbye, more focused on what Rin promised to gift you. He rummaged around in his bag for a suspiciously long time. You groaned, knowing he was doing it on purpose to wind you up.</p><p>"Close your eyes, hold out your hands." He laughed. You sighed and obeyed. You opened your eyes to see what might have been either the most offensive, or possibly the most hilarious snowglobe to exist. It was a lime green platform with a leprachaun and a rainbow inside. The confetti was golden. Rin thought he was hilarious for buying it, of that you were sure.</p><p>You looked at Rin with disapproval, but then had to crack a laugh at the stupidity of it.</p><p>"Momo got a boomerang and I got this?" You cackled, holding it aloft.</p><p>Rin just shrugged, too busy laughing to answer you.</p><p>"You're the worst!" You laugh, putting it on the dresser, trying to swat at him with the pillow.</p><p>Souske came back to laughter not too long later, and you laid in the dark in Rin's excessively large single bed, staring at the gold confetti settling in the globe as the breathing behind you became gentler and gentler.</p><p>You smiled before you finally fell asleep, relishing the fact that you were sleeping beside Rin the night before he went to perform at Nationals, before he kicked his world class career off.</p><p>You held his hand as it wrapped around you, and quietly wondered how many more times this would happen before he vanished to Australia.</p><p>***</p><p>You sat with Gou waiting for the boys to emerge from the walkway between the changing room out to where the pool was. It was time for the relay, the last one that these guys would all swim together as part of Iwatobi high school swim club.</p><p>You couldn't believe it was all almost over, that the fact you were even swimming with these guys in the first place was about to be over and you'd have to continue with your lives afterwards.</p><p>You saw them when they emerged, knowing them by the colour of the jackets as the crowds were cheering for the first heat for the men's 400m medley relay.</p><p>"Makoto!" Yelled Sasabe in the silence of the swimmers taking up their position for the backstroke leg first.</p><p>You were unsure if you could handle the tension of watching this, but you were certain that one way or another you'd be proud of the boys for even making it this far.</p><p>The whistle blew and Makoto was launching off, pushing through the water with such speed that it was almost unbelivable how much he'd improved since regionals.</p><p>Nagisa was flying in next, making the most of their exchange practice and launching in without even wasting a second. He had the lead, pushing hard to maintain it and leave Rei with some breathing room.</p><p>Rei took off once Nagisa hit the wall, and you never would have thought that this time last year he could barely swim at all.</p><p>And then there was Haru. You heard Rei yell: "Give it hell Haruka!" Once he hit the wall and the other three boys were grouped together at the finish line, waiting. You were all against the rails, yelling, screaming, nervous and waiting for the finish.</p><p>Miss Amakata burst into proud tears once she saw Haru hit the wall in first place. Even Rin on the sidelines smiled brightly watching.</p><p>Your team had won, and you watched as they held each other by the finish line and sobbed with victory. They cried and laughed and you raced down there to meet them. You couldn't run fast enough, but you felt you were crying before you skidded into a turn down the corridor to the changing rooms. Makoto caught you as you barreled towards them.</p><p>"You did it!" You laughed, crying and wrapping your arms around your friend. Nagisa jumped to envelop your back in a bear hug. "I'm so proud of you."</p><p>Haru even laughed, joining in on the group hug with Rei.</p><p>***</p><p>"What's that ladies? Nobody got the grapes to take on the captain?" Rin demanded, hitting the wall in first place once more.</p><p>Samezuka teammates were laid out all along the sidelines, exhausted. Rin was just beating them over and over again.</p><p>"What about you? Finally going to race me?" He said, pulling himself out by the wall.</p><p>"Breaststroke?" You grin cheekily.</p><p>He just shakes his head. "Butterfly. 100m." He stipulates with a grin.</p><p>"Make it 400m," You laugh, stepping forward off the bench. Akihiro slapped your shoulder and wished you luck. Nitori was sprawled out on Souske's non-injured shoulder clearly exhausted.</p><p>"Oh - it's on." He laughed. You knew he would beat you, but you'd definitely put up a fight before he got too cocky about it.</p><p>He beat you, but even he had to concede it wasn't by much.</p><p>"Imagine if i'd actually been training," You gloat, stepping out of the water and shaking out your hair from the swim cap.</p><p>"You keep telling yourself you'd have won."</p><p>You laughed, going back over to join the Iwatobi boys on the sidelines where they were watching in their swim gear too.</p><p>Rin gathered his team around. "Right, this is where we third years step out. Lot of change on the horizon, come April there will be new recruits and the club as you know it will be overhauled. Hy hope for each and every one of you is that you will make the cut as part of the regionals team. Year after that - same thing. New recruits, new team. I want you to feel like you're carrying the torch, keeping the dream alive from season to season. You all need to know you're part of something bigger than yourselves."</p><p>"Yes, sir!"</p><p>"Nice, surprised you're not bawling." Souske grinned.</p><p>"Aii!" Rin called sharply.</p><p>"Sir!"</p><p>"Next year you call the shots, I'm making you captain." Rin smiled.</p><p>"Yes sir!"</p><p>"Congratulations Nitori!" Momo yelled, jumping on him to hug him.</p><p>***</p><p>A few days before you were supposed to leave for Ireland and Rin was supposed to take off from Australia, Haru and Makoto came back from their Tokyo apartments on invitation from Rin to a final challenge.</p><p>You'd gone to the station to meet them there, Nagisa and Rei following along. You had worrn your Iwatobi jacket again, wondering how few times you'd wear it in the future.</p><p>When you arrived at Samezuka there were four men with paper bags over their heads, arms folded angrily over their Samezuka uniforms. Rin stood in the middle, right in front of the door to the pool.</p><p>"We've been expecting you." He said lowly, a hand on his hip as he turned around. "Step right up, feast your eyes on an awe-inspiring sight!" He cried, throwing the pool doors open. "Your pool!"</p><p>It must have taken ages. All of the skylights in the pool were open to let the cherry blossoms fall into the pool. It was as beautiful as the last time you'd tried it, only much more impressive that it was <em>indoors.</em></p><p>The Iwatobi boys took off, throwing off their jackets and shirts as they ran towards the pool. You joined, stripping down to your swim suit as fast as humanly possible. Nagisa was laughing as he sprung into the water, the others on his tail.</p><p>You were the last in the pool as you had trouble kicking your shoes off to get your shorts off. Rin had attempted to splash you with a mix of petals and water as you ran after them to dive in.</p><p>The last thing you remember seeing before you went under the water was the cherry blossoms clinging to Rin's hair while he laughed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>we're coming up on the end now my dudes</p><p>i'm getting excited for the chapter that was the whole inspiration for starting this story in the first place. i'm back at college by the time you're reading this, so maybe don't hold out too much hope for daily updates from here on out but i'll try my best.<br/>this is nearly finished anyway, which is bittersweet in and of itself.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. absolutely terrified</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>here's the chapter that was so stuck in my head that i decided i had to write about it</p><p>props to you for getting where i stole the idea (and some of the dialogue) from</p><p>i would recommend listening to little sadie by crooked still and also ecstasy by crooked still IN THAT ORDER while reading this if you want to feel mega immersed in it, but it isn't mandatory</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i bet there are people wondering why i went from daily chapters to like a fornight of radio silence. well, funny story. except not really.</p><p>now, for context, i have always had hayfever. it was more severe when i was younger but its calmed down enough now that i dont have to take medication every four hours like i used to. BUT. i live in rural england - and that means... theres a lot of farming going on. and its september when the harvests are done. and i think you know where this might be going.<br/>i have spent the last several days barely able to talk and with constant headaches because the pressure behind my eyes is worse than the sexual tension between haru and rin in season one.<br/>so essentially, in somewhat poetic terms, i nearly fucking died. (i didn't) but if people are wondering why this went from actual promising regular content to nothing at all, that is why.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It seemed like everyone was really moving on. Haru and Makoto were out in Tokyo looking at apartments for their University stay, Rin was packing his things from his dorm apparently, and you were about to start packing your things for your move once more.</p><p>You decided to stop by Rin's dorm while you had no swim club obligations to keep you busy and your packing wasn't desperate really. You nudged his open door a little wider, seeing Souske's back turned to you and Aii sitting on the floor helping fold clothes.</p><p>"Need a hand?" You ask, leaning against the doorway. Souske turned from his seat at the desk chair to look at you, Rin looked up from the carboard box he was putting things in, shrugging.</p><p>"I think we've pretty much got everything." He said.</p><p>"Aren't you supposed to be packing?" Souske said as you walked into the room and settled down onto the bed.</p><p>You shrug. "I'm not moving everything out. Just stuff I need to take with me. I'm hardly taking my entire house back over there."</p><p>Aii smiled, slotting some folded clothes into a box for Rin. You were about to say something else when Rin's phone rang. He leaned it against his shoulder as he continued sorting his possessions. It seemed like he was just finding out about Haru and Makoto going apartment hunting in Tokyo. It also sounded like he was being roped into helping with some new-student welcome film for Iwatobi.</p><p>"Did you know about Haru and Makoto going to Tokyo today?" He said, looking up from his floor seat to where you were laid on his bed.</p><p>"Yeah - Haru still doesn't have a place. I think Makoto went to get the keys for his place or something though." You sigh, shifting into a more comfortable position on his lower bunk.</p><p>Momo burst through the door, holding a book suspiciously.</p><p>"Rin ... are you going back home before you go to Australia?" He asked.</p><p>You and Souske shared a <em>this-isn't-going-to-end-well</em> look with each other.</p><p>"Yes." Rin deadpanned.</p><p>"I have a gift for Gou!" Momo yelled, shoving a book about raising stag beetles into Rin's face.</p><p>"Souske..." Sighed Rin.</p><p>The brunette stood up from the desk chair, swiping the book from Momo's hands with a grin. "I'll give it to my relative's kid who likes insects."</p><p>"No! I like them more!" Momo yelled, trying to wrest it from Souske's grasp.</p><p>You laid on the bottom bunk as the others finished Rin's packing, wondering when you'd be able to see everybody like this again after your move.</p><p>***</p><p>You were trying to pretend you weren't offended when Rin and Souske invited <em>Momo</em> of all people to the hot springs with them. Not only did they end up with all the great hotels at swim competitions, but apparently hot springs were also important on the agenda of things the Samezuka team got that you didn't.</p><p>The saving grace was that Aii sent you a photo of Rin and Souske with their heads in a Capybara cutout where Souske had actually smiled for once. You considered that a treasured souvenir, but you were still salty about not being invited along.</p><p>***</p><p>Rin had been on a mission to spend time with people before he left for Australia. You figured it was something to do with Gou encouraging him to do so, but you weren't complaining. That was why he'd gone on the trip to the hot spings to spend some time with Souske, Nitori and Momo.</p><p>This morning, you were waiting for him to come back from dropping the Iwatobi club off at the sand dunes in order to film their new student welcome video. Nagisa had the groundbreaking idea to film some fantasy story about a mysterious peddler and a genie in a lamp granting the ability to swim beautifully. Or something like that. You weren't paying too much attention, because you were instead roped in to help make the costumes with Rei a few nights before their hasty deadline was in place. And that meant missing out on a fair amount of sleep when Haru and Makoto were gallivanting around Tokyo and Rin was enjoying all-inclusive weekend stays at the hot springs.</p><p>You tried to convince yourself you were still not mad about that.</p><p>So you sat in a small burger restaurant with Ai, enjoying easy conversation over some food while you waited for Rin to turn up.</p><p>"So-," You began, pausing from smiling at a story Ai was telling about Momo being forced to run Seijuurou's training routine from hell for annoying Rin. "You ready to be captain yourself?"</p><p>He put his drink down and the mood sombered somewhat. "I don't think I can live up to the kind of captain Rin was."</p><p>"I'd beg to differ. Surely the point of being a captain isn't to be a carbon copy of the last guy, right?" You point out, sipping from your cup. Aii nodded, hesitantly.</p><p>"Well, I suppose so."</p><p>"If the idea of captain was to be the same consistently then there would be no changes at all. I mean, it's almost like each captain's personality shapes the team for the year, and it helps teach the second and first years that sometimes being consistent with something may not be the best approach. Sometimes you have to change things up so it doesn't stagnate - and <em>that's</em> why Rin chose you to be the next captain." You finish, pointing a finger at Nitori and smiling.</p><p>He seemed relieved, if still slightly unsure about what to take from your conversation.</p><p>"What if I make the wrong changes though? Not all change is a good thing..." He sighed.</p><p>"Well, is not the point of being captain knowing that you can make a mistake, but still having the freedom to do so? What is the point of being human if we are always infallible? The freedom to make your own mistakes is the most important thing of them all - hindisght is wonderful because you can look back and see it was a mistake <em>after</em> the fact, but in that moment you make a decision because you are captian and you have the power to do so, surely."</p><p>"So... you enjoy philosophy then?" Nitori asked.</p><p>"I guess so - more psychology though. But since psychology came <em>from</em> philosophy it has places where they overlap." You shrug.</p><p>"Is that what you're doing when you go back to Ireland?"</p><p>"I got a place on a course, so let's hope it works out." You laugh.</p><p>"I'm sure it will, Miss."</p><p>"Aii - stop calling me 'Miss' ... I'm not a middle aged teacher. I'm in a burger restaurant with you." You laugh warmly.</p><p>Nitori just smiled at his food, about to respond with an apology most likely, but was cut off.</p><p>"You're early." Rin commented, placing down his food on the table you'd picked out.</p><p>Nitori scrambled to pick up his notebook from his bag and spread it out in front of him to take notes. You just continued eating your food before you had to endure the misery of cold, soggy chips.</p><p>Rin produced a notebook with training regimens from his bag, one you knew thoroughly as you and Souske had helped Rin write half of them.</p><p>"First, we should revise the first-year training programme." Rin said, opening the book and taking a sip of his drink.</p><p>You raised an eyebrow, popping food in your mouth. "Didn't Souske and I re-write that... like a fortnight ago?"</p><p>"Captain makes the final decision," Rin smirked, pushing the notebook in front of a blushing Nitori. You laughed. Rin was evil, but he had only the best intentions for setting Aii up as captain.</p><p>Rin reached over for his food as Nitori took a pencil and scanned over the training regimen. He pulled out a toy from inside the meal bag, somewhat taken aback.</p><p>"What's this?" He asked, holding it aloft. It appeared to be a sea creature with stubby fins and aggressively sharp teeth for a greasy burger restaurant toy.</p><p>You refrained from making a joke about how it looked like your old maths teacher from when you were 13 and smiled to yourself secretly instead.</p><p>Nitori scribbled away at the training regimen, not looking up before explaining that it was a deal the restaurant ran.</p><p>"Looks like something Momo would like." Rin sighed, putting it down on the table.</p><p>You once again refrained from making a sarcastic comment along the lines of '<em>But Gou looks nothing like that!'</em> and continued eating.</p><p>"Momo!" Aii cried, looking up from his food. You turned around in your seat to look at who he was talking to. Rin also turned around, but not with as much interest as you had.</p><p>The boy standing there was lanky, probably taller than Haru, which firstly struck him off the list of people who looked like Momo. You admitted his messy red hair did look like Momo's at a first glance, but on closer inspection it was clearly<em> not</em> the most annoying backstroke swimmer you had ever met.</p><p>He looked up from his phone, confused. He turned towards Aii who was now blushing and stammering in shame.</p><p>"I'm sorry! I thought you were someone else!" Aii gasped, gripping his pencil.</p><p>"What's the matter, Asahi?" Cried a voice from the other end of the restaurant.</p><p>"Nothing," The redhead returned, waving his friends off and walking towards the bathrooms.</p><p>***</p><p>You were at home, packing your things before you left for Ireland - but it would still be a while before the new term started after the holidays, so your first year wasn't in session <em>just</em> yet. More like within the next month or so.</p><p>But regardless, you were shocked to find Gou knocking on your door with Rei and Nagisa in tow.</p><p>"What are you guys doing here?" You ask, opening the door to let them inside.</p><p>You directed them to the living room, asking if anyone wanted a drink.</p><p>"No, we need you to come with us for something." Rei said, shaking his head.</p><p>You were puzzled, it was the end of the school year, there were no swim-club related events you were unknowingly missing and you were confused as to why Haru and Makoto weren't with them if it was so important. You'd helped them clean out the pool and the clubroom the other day and even attended their viewing of the final cut of the student welcome video in the pool one night where Makoto appointed Rei as the new captain, so you couldn't think of what you had or hadn't done that would warrant a visit like this. Your only guess was that Gou hadn't given up on the PKH plan - the killer muscle guy that was apparently just a ploy to get fifteen female managers on the swim team.</p><p>You sighed, relenting easily and shrugging on a jacket to follow them outside before locking your door. You had a handful more opportunities for this to happen anyway, so you'd best at least go along with them.</p><p>They led you to Haru's house, where Haru and Makoto were already waiting.</p><p>You followed them into the living room, kicking your shoes off in the doorway and folding yourjacket behind you. You were going to be really annoyed if they'd brought you here for Gou to still talk about her hope for the PKH plan.</p><p>That was not why they called you there.</p><p>"I would like to start the meeting to throw Rin a surprise party before he leaves for Australia." Rei declared, sitting at the head of the table."In the past we recieved the very wonderful surprise of a pool full of cherry blossoms from Rin, so I would like to return the favour with an even more wonderful surprise. However, Haru and Makoto-"</p><p>"Your introduction is too long Rei," Nagisa sighed, clearly bored aftert the first five minutes of speaking.</p><p>"So anyway - let's talk about ideas for the surprise party together." Gou interrrupted.</p><p>"I have one!" Nagisa yelled, raising his hand. "How about we have fireworks go off the moment Rin dives into the pool?"</p><p>"Way above our budget." Rei sighed firmly.</p><p>"Then what about if everyone does a muscle dance by his pillow when he wakes up in the morning?" Gou suggested.</p><p>"What is wrong with you?" You say, turning to look at her wistful expression. "I doubt Rin would be too impressed by being woken up by you guys dancing."</p><p>"It would be better to do something with a pool if possible," Makoto interjected.</p><p>"Then let's carry Rin to the pool while he's sleeping." Nagisa suggested.</p><p>"And do the muscle dance there!" Gou added excitedly.</p><p>"Stop with the fucking muscle dances!" You groan, putting your head in your hands.</p><p>"Haru, do you have any ideas?" Nagisa said.</p><p>"Give him grilled mackerel."</p><p>You sighed.</p><p>"But have it actually be mackerel cured in vinegar... But then it's actually Caripaccio."</p><p>"That's so subtle no body would get it!" Gou sighed.</p><p>"That's what 'surprise' means to Haru."</p><p>Makoto suggested going for lunch, and thankful for the opportunity for Gou to stop talking about muscle dances, you agreed. You headed to the same burger place Aii, Rin and yoursel visited the other day. As a last moment thought, you called Aii and asked if he and Momo would come along to discuss ideas about the surprise party. Haru and Makoto peeled off their separate way, not joining you for food. You felt betrayed, being left alone with Nagisa and Gou to plan a whole surprise party.</p><p>You tried your best to get your food as fast as you could because you could see Momo cornering Gou on a table. You had sympathy for her, despite her muscle fetish. Momo could be rather annoying.</p><p>Momo was aggressively interogating Aii about not getting the meal with the toy, but you were leaning back in your chair, waiting for someone other than Momo to start talking.</p><p>"Can we get started?" Gou tried politely.</p><p>"Oh! I'm sorry! Go ahead!" Nitori gasped, holding his hands out.</p><p>"Actually, there's something we want to ask you guys-" Rei explained.</p><p>Momo cut him off. "Could you be wanting to trade lucky meal toys?" He gasped, hyperdramatically.</p><p>"Actually, we want to throw Rin a surprise party before he leaves for Australia." Rei finished, almost completely ignoring Momo.</p><p>"We haven't been able to come up with anything good." Nagisa sighed.</p><p>"So we thought we'd ask you two if you had any good ideas."</p><p>"That sounds interesting. We had a welcome and send off part at Samezuka the other day, but it wasn't a surprise." Nitori admitted.</p><p>"Don't surprises make you think of stag beetles?" Momo grinned, half a chip hanging out of his mouth. "We should give Rin a big stag beetle as a present!"</p><p>You ignored Momo, instead eating your food sullenly. It was dawning on you that you hadn't put as much thought into giving Rin a send off as the other guys had. It made you feel guilty. Sure, you'd helped him pack and you'd been seeing him him pretty regularly since the regionals last year, but now you were realising you didn't even think about doing something together before you all went your separate ways.</p><p>"I don't think Rin would be able to bring a stag beetle into Australia..." Aii sighed.</p><p>"Nor do I think he would like one." You add, and Gou smiles at you.</p><p>"Oh!" Momo cried, ignoring you. "I brought presents for everyone today!" He pulled out bags of stag beetle food from under the table. You were trying to think of the most convincing thing you could say that wouldn't demonstrate your utter disgust at the present, but upon looking at the faces of the other people around the table you realised you weren't going to have to pretend to like it all that much.</p><p>At least you didn't get the mega value bag that Momo bought Gou and tied a pink ribbon around the corner of. You were thankful for that at least.</p><p>***</p><p>That same evening you were lying in bed, staring at the ceiling as you laid back and pondered on if you had been a bad friend to Rin to not think to get him a goodbye present. It was at that moment when you were thinking of it, that your phone rang.</p><p>"Hello?" You asked, even though you knew from the caller ID it was Rin.</p><p>"Can I ask you something?" Rin sighed from the other end of the line.</p><p>You shifted to sit upright on your bed, throwing a pillow to shut the door from across the room. "Sure - what's the matter?" You fold your legs under yourself as you listen.</p><p>"Souske and I went to the cinema today ..."</p><p>"Okay?"</p><p>"And he went to the bathroom, but I saw something while he was gone..."</p><p>"Rin why are you being weird?" You sigh. "Is something the matter?"</p><p>"I ... I think I saw Gou and Momo on a date." He admitted, grumbling.</p><p>You laugh a little. "That's crazy. Gou can't stand him. Or at least I assume she can't - I know he annoys me."</p><p>"But I <em>saw</em> them in the burger place we went to the other day."</p><p>"Okay - but when we went it wasn't a date. They could have just gone together." You were simultaneously trying to deflect Rin from findging out about the surprise party while also preventing him from murdering Momo over his younger sister.</p><p>"...Well that's different - Aii was there too." He mumbled quietly.</p><p>"And we were alone waiting for you, Nitori and I were hardly on a date."</p><p>"I hope not."</p><p>"Hilarious. How do you know she wasn't waiting for someone else?"</p><p>"...I don't."</p><p>"Maybe it's not what you think. Why don't you speak to her?"</p><p>"I tried. I got halfway through the question and then recited a proverb about apricots."</p><p>You laugh softly.</p><p>"It's not funny."</p><p>"I mean it kind of is, isn't it Rin?"</p><p>"I mean. Gou isn't a kid anymore I can't tell her who she can and cant date..." He admitted.</p><p>"I think you should trust that she has better taste than Momo," You say, trying to assauge his fears.</p><p>"It's just too hard to believe." He sighs.</p><p>"Well, think of it this way: would you take someone there on a date?"</p><p>"Would you?"</p><p>"I'd say take me somewhere nicer," You laugh.</p><p>***</p><p>You recieved a text message the next afternoon from Rin.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>He challenged me to a race.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>If he wins I give him permission to date Gou.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>he said that?<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Not in as many words, but it was clear. I need Haru to help me. I can't go to Australia and leave things like this.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>maybe you're misunderstanding...<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I'm not. </em> </strong>
</p><p>You put your phone down, not wanting to answer and spoil the surprise you had worked so hard to set up.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, Rin. How fast you can jump to conclusions.</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>Sasabe had agreed to let you use the pool, knowing Rin had laid the gauntlet down with Momo. They were racing at Iwatobi SC tomorrow, so you had only one night and one day to throw together last minute details for the party.</p><p>You and Rei had gone to the sports centre to buy inflatables for the pool. Gou and Haru were in charge of making food. Makoto was trying to rein Nagisa in. Aii had been put in charge of roping together the Samezuka team to arrive for the surprise.</p><p>Nobody told Momo. He couldn't be trusted not to blab about it.</p><p>***</p><p>It turned out, however, that you probably could have told Momo. He didn't spill about the party. Haru was the one to reveal to Rin. Nobody else knew that fact, though. Rin only admitted to you that Haru told him after there was a long winded rumour going around Samezuka like a game of chinese whispers.</p><p>The rumour started with Momo challenging Rin to a race for his lucky meal toy (which was actually the true reason for the race that Rin had misunderstood) and through several ridiculous permeatations from different team members, it ended up with Rin challenging Haru to a grudge match or else he was going to quit swimming and never go to Australia ... which was clearly not the truth.</p><p>Akihiro had told you over the phone that people were talking about three different versions of the same story in the clubroom at Samezuka. Dramaticism was clearly a common trait in the swimmers. One story Souske had overheard involved a marriage proposal, another that Akihiro was insanely amused by was that Seijuurou was also challenging Momo to a race for the right to date Gou. The final story was one that Nitori had overheard which involved the Mikoshibas teaming up to sabotage Rin in a race.</p><p>None of them were true. The actual truth was a convluted mess that stemmed from Momo wanting Rin's burger toy. That was what caused the whole thing. It also didn't help that Nagisa also ended up calling Makoto and insisting Haru raced Rin or else Rin would quit swimming.</p><p>Frankly, it was ridiculous. You now had the knowledge to never organise another surprise party around the Iwatobi gang - or else it would go horibly wrong in less than a week.</p><p>Surprises were a real pain in the ass sometimes.</p><p>***</p><p>The look of shock on Rin's face when the lights went off and everyone appeared out of the woodwork yelling words along the lines of '<em>Surprise!' </em>was a look you'd not ever want to forget. It was even more than the adoration you saw when he'd witnessed the pool of cherry blossoms.</p><p>Frankly, it was precious.</p><p>ISCR was filled with ballons and inflatables, and Momo was equally as thrilled about it as Rin was.</p><p>He may have known about the surprise happening - but he had no idea when it was happening. So when everyone jumped out of the dark of the pool room and launched inflatables into the pool, he was genuinely not expecting it to happen.</p><p>"Do you like them? We stayed up all night last night making them." Nagisa asked Rin, pointing at the balloon decorations and confetti floating towards the roof.</p><p>"You guys..." Rin smiled.</p><p>"Rin, it's okay to cry." Souske deadpanned.</p><p>"Idiot... I'm not crying!" Rin grumbled.</p><p>"No matter how much you cry in the pool nobody will notice." Haru pointed out.</p><p>There was a mingling as the boys launched themselves into the pool with the inlatables, making the most of it all.</p><p>"Consider this your goodbye party," You grinned, stepping into the water after Nagisa. Rin just laughed at you, taking off with an inlatable shark Rei had insisted you bought and threw into the pool with him.</p><p>It was a good purchase, you would concede that.</p><p>Eventually, people slowly pulled themselves from the water and changed. There were a few still lounging on inflatables in the pool, namely Haru who was content to soak in the pool. Gou had brought some light food out, but nobody except Nagisa really headed for it initially.</p><p>There was a period of time where Gou was messing around playing music over the tannoy and Momo and Seijuurou both kept trying to get her to dance. You were happy to stand at the side with Souske and casually take nibbles of Gou's food. Rin was off to the side being hounded into conversation by Nitori who was distraught that Rin was leaving, but equally as proud that he was the new Samezuka captain. You smiled. He'd do a good job.</p><p>Rin buckled and gave Momo the lucky burger toy after all.</p><p>"So, figured out what you want to do after graduating?" You ask Souske, casually taking a drink of some exceptionally watery fruit punch.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm going professional." He admitted with a smile.</p><p>"Atta boy Souske! Just take better care of yourself this time round," You smile, nudging his ribs with your elbow.</p><p>"I will. Don't you worry."</p><p>Up until then you weren't really paying much attention to what Gou was playing over the speakers until the familiar whine of a fiddle and fast strumming of an acoustic guitar piped up over the speakers. The beat was fast, and people were idly tapping their feet to the quick tempo without even knowing what was about to happen.</p><p>Your heart began to race, this was <em>dancing</em> music. You grinned excitedly, looking over at where Gou was running the music, but found Akihiro instead clearly pointing to Gou what songs he wanted on.</p><p>With a bright laugh, something that was so genuine and so soulful, you dashed forward, meeting Akihiro in the middle. He knew exactly what to do.</p><p>You sprung into a fast paced dance, closing your eyes and letting him spin you around. With your eyes closed it almost felt like you were back home at a county festival, in the middle of the crowd.</p><p>From an outsider's point of view, it was almost animalistic how you and Akihiro danced. You were being spun around fast, hitting the footwork intricately. You stamped in time, face inches away from his as you clapped and spun and let yourself think you were back home, and you would watch fireworks and smell the fields and not worry about light pollution blocking your view of the stars that night.</p><p>You were impressed, to say Akihiro barely ever went back to Ireland to see his family, he was almost fluent in the informal folk dancing you loved so much. People were starting to watch, entranced. This was a whole other world away from what they saw when people danced, and it was. It was <em>your</em> world. It was where you came from, and you felt so alive.</p><p>Akihiro let go of you, and you grabbed Gou by the hand, spinning her into the middle of the floor by the pool. You did some quick steps around her and you had never seen the grin on her face so wide before. It was magical. You spun her round too, letting her into the feeling of your home. By the crescendo of the song, Momo had been dragged in by Akihiro and you had them spinning in a group circle.</p><p>You curtsied, knowing when the song would finish, and dipped low to the tiled floor as you wound down from the music. Gou was cheering, clearly enjoying herself. You were flushed, so excited and ready to carry on dancing. You wanted <em>more</em> you wanted to go again. This was what you hadn't had a taste of in over a year, and you were starving for it now.</p><p>There was clapping, clearly the attention had been brought onto you with the spectacle. Gou heavily insisted you teach her more moves, and Rei was making gasping comments about how beautiful it was. You laughed, watching as Akihiro changed the song and you taught Gou some slower and simpler steps than what you and Akihiro were doing. Nagisa insisted you teach him too because he was enthusiastic about honestly everything, so you alternated between spinning Gou and teaching Nagisa a faster step that he'd probably enjoy with his boundless energy.</p><p>When the next song finished, you dashed back to where you and Souske were standing. You grabbed a drink quickly, gulping it down your parched throat. Rin was standing beside Souske, smiling like you'd never seen before.</p><p>"This is what you're all like back home?" Rin laughed, folding his arms.</p><p>"Mostly!" You declare happily. "Come on Souske!" You say, grabbing him by the arm and leading him onto the impromptu dancefloor. It was another fast paced song, and you had to consciously turn the opposite way most of the dance to take pressure off of Souske's injured shoulder. He was sullen to begin with, but seeing Rei and Nagisa absolutely butchering the two step Akihiro had demonstrated, and noticing Gou being spun around by Momotarou, he slowly started to warm up to the pace of the dance.</p><p>You finished by letting him dip you backwards at the winding down of the violin, smiling like an idiot as your sweat-soaked hair brushed over your eyes and flushed cheeks. You led him back over to where Rin was standing by himself.</p><p>"That's enough for me," Souske said, grabbing for a drink.</p><p>A slower song kicked up and you watched as more people tried to awkwardly copy whatever Akihiro was showing them.</p><p>"Not dancing?" You ask Rin.</p><p>"I'm not much of a dancer," He smiles back, putting his hands in his pockets.</p><p>"Well, it's your goodbye party. And it's bad luck to not dance at your own party..." You trail off, grabbing him by the hand and pulling him towards the crowd of people poorly dancing but laughing all the while.</p><p>"Yeah I don't know what you expect from me, I can't dance." Rin laughed, awkwardly blushing from embarrassment as he noticed people looking at the two of you.</p><p>"It's okay, follow my lead," You smile up at him, pulling him closer to step slowly with the guitar in the background.</p><p>There were a few moments of silence between you two, just moving with the music until Rin got his footing and managed to keep some form of rhythm.</p><p>"Every guy in this room is staring at you right now-" He whispered in your ear as he pulled you closer. His face was almost as red as his hair as he noticed all the eyes on him.</p><p>"Maybe they're staring at you." You reply, your voice barely audible.</p><p>"I'm ... just a friend. Not a threat." He stammers with embarrassment, hoping nobody can hear the words spoken between the two of you.</p><p>"Oh Rin," You say, standing on your tiptoes to brush a strand of hair out of his eyes. "I think they should be <em>absolutely terrified</em> of you..." You whisper quietly.</p><p>And you don't give him room to say anything else before you move forward to kiss him. Standing on your tip toes, in the middle of a room of people you knew, you were probably breaking several courtesy rules in Japan just by dancing with him.</p><p>But kissing him was worth breaking any rule to do. And so you kissed him as if there was nobody else in the world. And in that moment, it seemed as if there wasn't. It was just you and him, and a tiny eternity in his half-lidded wine coloured eyes and soft lips on yours.</p><p>"I don't regret that, either." You whisper, eyes closed, slightly pulling away from him. The fact that he only kept holding onto you made you certain he didn't either.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>any feedback - good or bad is welcome. im a whore for attention so a kudos would be nice i guess.</p><p>i hope everyone is out there staying safe and staying healthy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>